Halfway Gone
by Kinsler5
Summary: Light Yagami has played the role of Kira for quite some time. Not L or anyone has managed to discover him...yet. Yakumo Saitou comes to disturb Light's idea of a perfect world.
1. Ironic Red

**Psychic Detective Yakumo**

**and Death Note**

**Crossover**

Ha! Crossover! They are so much fun to write! I feel so confidente in all my crossovers. I don't know why.

Exams were terrible! I barely passed my chemistry exam! But I passed it! Whoo!

Anyway, I'm still kind of new with Psychic Detective Yakumo, so the characters might be out of character.

sorry about that!

Anyway, please enjoy my second crossover!

Comment and leave all opinions! they might help improve my writing (typing).

* * *

Halfway Gone

Chapter 1

**Ironic Red**

_Spirits are a bundle of feelings that linger on earth until they finally find the peace they seek._

At least that is what Yakumo Saitou believes.

Yakumo laid on the couch that was in the room for his movie club. His back was towards the door and his face was facing the window. The window blinds were closed so the sun's rays didn't bother him in the least. He was so tired since last night he had been chasing some possessed girl that was running around causing trouble.

"Yakumo?"

That voice annoyed him.

She walked toward him as he pretened to be fast asleep.

"Yakumo-kun?" Haruka leaned toward him to see if he was really asleep. After showing no movement, Haruka decided to poke him. She gently poked him under his left rib cage which caused him to jump and fall to the ground.

Haruka giggled a little.

Yakumo grumbled something under his breath.

"Yakumo, do you not see what a beautiful day it is!"

He didn't bother to make a comment.

Haruka sighed as she looked around his room. It was so unorganized. Magazines, books, papers, photos where all scattered everywhere. She didn't understand how Yakumo could hang out in such a messy place.

She looked at him.

He was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. Haruka sighed to herself. She should stop poking him like that.

Yakumo looked up at her. Haruka quickly noticed that he wasn't wearing his contact.

It was a surprise to her. He was always covering that beautiful red eye with his contact.

"So, why did you come?" Yakumo said as he stood up.

"Eh?"

Yakumo sighed. She was such an idiot. She forgot what she came for. He stared at her as he sat in his couch. He, calmly and slowly, placed his hand on forhead as if he were trying to hind an enormous headache. Then he spotted his eye contact case.

He reached for it and walked toward the mirror to put on his contact. He looked at his reflection. Thanks to his Uncle, he had been able to fully accept himself for who he is. He promised him that the darkness would never consume him. That_ 'man' _will never be able to get to his weakness. Yakumo shook his thoughts away and carefully put on his contact. It didn't matter what he promised, his Uncle was dead and forever gone.

After he was done, he looked back at Haruka. She was staring at him a blank experesion.

"So, you are going to tell me?"

Even though he was so mean with her, she still liked him. She liked him as a colleage, as a friend, and as a lover.

Haruka looked at her feet as she began to talk.

"Yakumo," she started as she looked up. "Yakumo, there ha-"

Suddenly someone came in, bursting the door open. Detective Gotou stood in front of them as he tried to catch his breath. He placed his hand on his chest as he tried to control his breathing.

"Detective Gotou!"

Haruka quickly walked towards and brought him inside. It must have been something very importatnt that sent Detective Gotou running to Yakumo. Haruka seated him in a nearby chair and went to a small refridgerator that Yakumo kept. She pulled out something for Gotou to drink.

She handed it to him as he accepted with delight.

"So, why do you come?" Yakumo asked with a lack of curiousity.

Detective Gotou stop drinking out of his drink and stared at him. Haruka had never seen him so worried.

"Yakumo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a television?"

Yakumo looked around the room. He remembered seeing one around.

"Look! There is one!" Haruka exclaimed.

Gotou nodded. "Does it work?"

Yakumo shurgged.

"Damn! No wonder you don't know about it!" Gotou suddenly yelled as he slammed his fists on the table and gritted his teeth with anger.

"Gotou-san, what are you talking about?" Haruka asked.

Gotou said nothing but only shook his head with annoyance.

Haruka looked at Yakumo and remembered what she was going to tell him in the beginging before she was interrupted by Detective Gotou.

"Yakumo-kun! I remembered what I was going to tell you!"

Yakumo sighed. "Okay. So tell me."

Haruka nodded. "There is a serial killer who goes by the name of Kira."

Gotou flinched at Haruka words. "That's exactly what I was going to tell Yakumo." was all he managed to say as Haruka countinued.

"Kira is no ordinary 'person'. People say that if he knows your name and face, he can cause you to have a heart attack."

Gotou stood up from his chair and looked striaght at Yakumo. "Recently, there have been hundreds of crimminals that have died of heart attacks and as time goes by, more and more crimminals seem to die. Kira has proven that he kill without showing himself. He proved it once. On Tv, A man claimed that he was L, the great detective, and Kira killed him. Gave him a heart attack. Kira was fooled though, because that man wasn't really L. He was a crimminal that had death sentence. He faked to be L, by orders of the police and was killed by Kira."

"What do you what me to do about it?" Yakumo asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Stop him." Gotou said. "Stop Kira."

**

* * *

**

_The only way to get this world to be perfect is to get rid of the crimminals that linger about._

At least that is what Light Yagami believes.

The Death Note made it possible. When he would write the name of person in the Death Note while thinking of their face, the person would die of a heart attack in the next 40 seconds.

Ever since L and Watari appeared, things had become a lot harder for Light. L had taken in charge over the Kira Investigation and L had even come to suspect him as Kira. Lucky for Light, L was not perfect. Over time, Light had slowly gained L's confidence and trust. He was now even part of the Investigation and no one suspected that he was Kira. L did make his job as Kira harder but not impossible.

No one knew he was Kira except Misa Amane.

Light didn't worry to much about Misa. She was a complete airhead that did everything that he told her to do. Light knew that when the time came, he would kill her.

Unfortunatly, if he killed her, Rem, Misa's Shingami, had threaten to kill him as well. Either way, he didn't want Misa dead just yet. She had the Shinigami eyes, which allowed her to see the names of people by looking at their face. She was useful and he needed her. She made killing a lot more easier and less risky.. He could kill anyone from anywhere using Misa's Shinigami's eyes.

Light looked around the Kira Investigation Headquarters. His dad and Matsuda were arguing while Mogi and Aizawa were looking at some of the recent deaths. L was staring at the computer. The typical day as always.

He silently smirked to himself. Things were coming out perfect. Just as planned.

"Light! Dear!"

That voice annoyed him.

"Light!" Misa hugged Light from behind and squeezed him very tightly. Without anyone seeing, Light shoved her away.

"Misa, not now. I'm busy." He said through his teeth.

"But why!" Misa pouted. "You never have time for me!"

Light sighed annoyance and frustration.

"You promised Misa that you would take her on a date!" Misa exclaimed. "C'mon, Light! Please! Please!"

Light tried to hold himself from slapping her. "Listen, Misa. I'm very busy with this invetigation and if you're going to continue to distract me, I'm going to ask you to get out."

Misa gasped. With tears in her eyes, she said, "I'm sorry, Light!"

It didn't matter how much she cried or not, Light could care less, but he could feel Rem's glare behind him.

Ryuuk smirked from the background.

"You can take the day off, Light," Ryuzaki or L, said as he stuffed his mouth with chocolate cake.

"What?" Light asked.

Ryuzaki held up his finger as if he was saying 'hold that thought'. He carefully held up his cup with tea toward hs mouth and sipped some.

"I said to take the day off." Ryuzaki repeated.

"No, Ryuzaki. As part of this invetigation, I don't want to waste any time. Kira must be captured. It must be captured, now."

"Yes, Yes, we all want that to happen," L said with his mouth stuffed with cake. He was sitting in his weird akward position as he ate his cake.

_What was Ryuzaki motive?_

Light shook his head. "I don't understand where you are going with this, but I want to-"

"C'mon, Light! Please! Just for a little bit!" Misa insisted. "Please! Please!"

Light understood why L was getting rid of him. It was very obivious. L wanted him and Misa to be alone. He probably still suspected that he and Misa were involved with Kira, and them being alone, they might talk about our future 'killing' plans while L hires someone to follow them.

Light decides to play along. He stands up and looks as Misa. "Fine."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Misa said as she hel Light's arm.

As Light was about to walk out of the headquarters, he turned around and said, "Please, excuse us." Then he and Misa walked out.

"Ah! Light is so lucky to go on a date with Misa-Misa!" Matsuda exhaled. "She is so pretty and-"

"Aizawa." L says after he finishes swallowing his piece of cake.

"Yeah?"

"Follow them."

Soichiro was surprised by the order.

"Ryuzaki! Do you still believe that my son is Kira!"

L looked at his empty plate on the table as he played with his dark carzy hair. "There is still 6% probability."

"I can't believe it!"

L knew that his emotions as a father were getting in the way of the emotions of a police. When he had locked Light up, he had also volunteered to be locked up as well. Then when Light was proven innocent, the joy in his face undiscribable.

"Aizawa. Follow them. Stay at a distance."

Aizawa nodded and quickly headed out.

L turned back to the computer screen. He knew perfectly well that Light knew his intentions. Light knew his intentions of why he was trying to get rid of him. Still he also wanted to see just how close he and Misa really where.

When Misa appeared in the Life of Light Yagami, the second Kira appeared.

The Second Kira could kill just by looking at face, but by the interview it had in Sakura Tv, it wasn't as bright as the first Kira. The first Kira was in complete control over the Second Kira.

That's why he wanted to see how Light and Misa got along.

"Watari."

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" A voice over the computer replied.

"Turn on all the cameras we located."

"Yes, Ryuzaki."

"Watari, please take note of anything and everything."

Matsuda and Soichiro walked over. "Cameras?" Matsuda asked. He didn't understand anything that was going on. He always seemed lost.

"Ryuzaki! Why do you always do things without our constent?"

L looked at his toes as he played with his hair. "If I had said something, you would have disagreed with me either way."

Soichiro grumbled.

"Anyway, Watari is the one being in charge of the cameras."

**Meanwhile Couple of Blocks Away...**

"Oh! Light! I'm so glad that you agreed to come along with me!"

Light was so annoyed by the whole situation. He turned around to see Rem.

"Yeah, sure." He managed to reply.

It was Mogi.

He and Misa were looking at something inside a gift shop through the window glass.

"Light! It's so beautiful. That neckalace is so cute!"

Light wasn't looking at the necklace. With the glass reflection, he could see Mogi at the other side of the street staring at them. He was staring at him especially.

"Misa, don't say anything and follow me." Light whispered as he pulled Misa away from the shop. Misa, loving Light with all her heart, quietly obeyed him and followed him. She didn't know what was going on but she followed him.

Light got in between a crowd that was about to cross the street.

To Mogi's disappointment, he lost Light and Misa in the crowd of people. Mogi stompped his foot in annoyance and walked toward the direction the people had gone.

"Light, can I speak?" Misa asked.

Light sighed. He had lost Mogi but he was sure that L had another ways to watch them.

"Light! What type of date is this! Misa wanted to go look at shops and stores, but we're in some sort of park! It is very beautiful and romantic! But, as long as Misa is with Light, Misa is happy! Oh! Light! This is so cool! I love being with you and-"

"Misa! Shut up!"

Misa stayed quiet. Light was being mean with her again.

Rem said nothing but glared at Light Yagami. He was getting close to the edge.

"Light! Why are you so mean? Misa thought you were having a good time! Because Misa was having a very awsome time, but now Light is mean! Misa hates when Light gets-"

Just when Light was about to tell her to shut up again, she stops. She got quiet.

Light looked at her. She was standing in shock staring with her eyes wide open.

"Misa?" Rem called out worried. "What is wrong?"

Misa said nothing.

"Hey, Misa?" Light asked.

"Li-Light," She stuttered. "I-I can't see his lifespan!"

"What!" Light exclaimed. _Could he own a Death Note? _"Misa, What's his name?"

Misa quietly said, "Misa doesn't know."

Haruka watched carefully from the car with Gotou. She didn't understand why Yakumo hadn't allowed her to accompany him. He didn't even allow Gotou to join him. What made things worse, Yakumo had made them wear shades and dark clothing.

"Damn! What the hell is he doing?" Gotou stated.

Haruka didn't say anything. She trusted Yakumo.

"Misa, what the hell do you mean!" Light said annoyed. He wanted to kill him. Light wanted him to die. Since there was no lifespan, he might have a death note. He had to kill him before he gets killed.

"Where is he?"

Without removing her eyes from him, she said, "Follow the direction, I'm looking at. He sitting in the bench by the far traffic light."

Light looked that direction. There was a guy, sitting in the bench, staring at the ground. He had light brown hair like him.

"Misa, are you sure you can't see his name?"

She shook her head. "The only thing I see is that his left eye glows in a red color."

Ryuuk smirked. "This is interesting." Rem didn't think the same way.

Yakumo smirked. They couldn't kill him. He stood up and began to walk towards them with his eyes to the ground.

Light and Misa stared at him.

_What the hell are you?_

_What the hell do you think you are?_

As Yakumo got closer, he suddenly stopped.

Haruka and Gotou were watching. "Yakumo, be safe." Haruka whispered as she held the necklace that belonged to Yakumo's mother.

Yakumo looked up and stared striaght into Light Yagami's eyes.

Misa gasped.

Light showed no reaction as he stared at the _Red Eye_.

Yakumo smirked and said to him, "So, Shinigamis exsist?"

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! Love ya'll!


	2. Declaration

Psychic Detective Yakumo

and Death Note

Here it is! Chapter 2!

I have had time to update because there has been no school lately.

School has been cancelled because there is so much ice outside!

So i'm cozy inside, listening to music, writing my story, and drinking something warm!

There is no school tomorrow either so I'll update my other stories.

Or should I start on a new one?

Anyways please enjoy! Leave comments if you have any suggetions.

* * *

**_Psychic Detective Yakumo _**

**_and Death Note _**

**_Crossover_**

Halfway Gone

Chapter 2- Declaration

_Yakumo smirked and said to him, "So, Shinigamis exsist?"_

"What the hell are you saying?" Light asked as he tried to sound calm, but how could he stay calm? This bastard knew about the Shinigamis so he proabably also knew about the Death Note. This Red Eyed Freak probably knew that he was Kira. Why else would he have come and told him about Shinigamis?

How could he have figured it out?

The only way someone could know about Shinigamis was if they possessed a Death Note. This guy probably had one. He must also have the Shinigami eyes like Misa since she couldn't see his lifespan.

_I need to kill him. I have to kill him._

Then Light remembered what Misa said.

She couldn't even see his name.

Why couldn't she see his name? Light couldn't understand how this guy had managed a way to hide his name from them. He found a way to hide his name because he knew that Misa had the Shinigami Eyes. He also didn't know why he had a red eye.

The red eye disturbed him.

Yakumo sighed. "I'm sorry. It seems I have confused you with the wrong person."

Light didn't believe him, but he wouldn't question him either.

It would only bring more suspicion.

Yakumo gave Light one last glanced and then he continued walking in the same direction he was walking before.

As he walked away, Yakumo began to think.

Light Yagami was Kira while Misa Amane was the second Kira. He could see their Shinigamis and feel their strong presence. That was one thing he had figured out just by looking them.

Yakumo never knew that Death Spirits actually exsisted.

He had heard of them, but never in life had he seen one. Death Spirits don't come to earth to do good deeds.

They come to do mischeif.

Before getting in the car, Yakumo made sure no one was following. After making sure that no one was following, he got in Gotou's car.

"Let's go." He told Detective Gotou.

"Where to?" Detective Gotou said quietly.

Yakumo didn't say anything and quickly turned around to look at Haruka. She was holding on to her necklace as she looked at him with red teary eyes. She was worried about him like she always was. Everytime they would go on a case, Haruka would get worried about him.

"Movie club."

Gotou nodded, turned on the car, and drove away. He wouldn't ask Yakumo anything until they arrived. By looking at Yakumo's disturbed face, he could tell that Yakumo didn't have good news.

Misa sat in a nearby bench located in the park. "I'm so sorry, Light! I couldn't see his name! I don't understand! Please, forgive me."

Light stared at Misa. He wanted to tell her to be quiet. She was being so annoying. He was trying to figure out why Misa couldn't see his name.

"Could you see his name? Rem?" Light asked quietly as he looked at Rem from the corner of his eye.

Rem shook her head. "No. This is the first time I couldn't see a human being's name."

Ryuuk began to laugh. Light really didn't think this situation was amusing.

"Well, we should get going. Ryuzaki is going to get worried about us." Light said with a tint of sarcasm.

Misa sighed and got up. She looked at Light striaght in the eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you, Light?"

"Not at the moment."

Misa stared at the ground and quietly, barely audiable, said. "I saw L's name, just like you told me to."

"Good." Light said.

It was no surprise that she did what he had told her. She always obeyed him and would do everything he would tell her to do, but Light didn't want L dead. He didn't want him dead, yet. As much as Light wanted to kill L, he had to wait and be patient. If he would kill him now, everyone in the Kira Invetigation would know that he was Kira.

He didn't want that.

He would kill L, but not right now.

Light grabbed Misa's hand and began to walk back to headquaters.

_What I want right now?_

_I want to kill that Red Eyed Bastard!_

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Watari?"

"Light is on his way."

"Really? So quickly he comes back?" L asked as he dipped his finger in his chocolate with vanilla frosting cake.

As his finger tip is full of frosting, L puts it in his mouth as he grabs his cup of tea with his other hand. "I suspect that Mogi is on his way as well?"

"Yes. He is." Watari replied through the computer.

As soon as Watari finished his statement, Mogi came in. He had a dark brown cloak and a matching hat that was sticking up from the back.

L turned to look at Mogi, who was taking off his cloak, and then faced the computer screen again. As he dropped lumps of sugar in his tea, L played with his toes. He would curl his toes in and then he would curl them back out. It was quite entertaining.

"Watari. Please analyze the camaras and report, to me, anything out of the ordinary."

"Right away." Watari said as L slowly reached and turned off the computer.

Mogi walked toward L as he quickly took off his hat and gave it to Matsuda. He had to tell L what he had seen.

"Ryuzaki?"

L rolled his head to look at Mogi. He had a very serious face on him.

"What is it, Mogi?" L asked as he twisted his hair about.

Mogi stood quiet. He didn't know how say what he had saw.

Light and Misa had been together like any other couple, walking around the shops and stores. Then they went to the park and were there talking. Unfortunatly, Mogi couldn't hear what they saying. They were having some sort of argument. Then something got there attention. A young man, about Light's age, walked up to them and said something.

What ever he said, it left Light Yagami and Misa Amane shocked.

"Ryuzaki, a young man casused Light Yagami to lose his posture."

L stopped stuffing his mouth with cake and looked at Mogi.

_What is Mogi trying to say?_

_Someone else, that's not from the Invertigation, suspects that Light is Kira?_

"He came up to Light and Misa," Mogi continued. "He siad something to them that caught Light off guard. I had never seen Light with such a worried face."

Ryuzaki grabbed his tea and took a couple of quick sips causing some funny noises.

_Something made Light Yagami nervous. How very interesting._

"Anything else, Mogi?"

Mogi nodded. "As the guy began walk away, in my direction, he looked up and looked all around, then he got inside a car with two other people. I couldn't tell who they were bacause they were wearing black clothes with hats that covered their eyes. They appeared to be all males."

"Was there anything else unusual about this _guy?" _L asked as he placed his cup of tea on the table beside his plate of sweets.

Mogi nodded again. "He had a left red eye."

L turned on the computer as everyone inside the headquaters began to gather around L. Matsuda and Soichiro began to feel nervous for some reason. Everything that L was doing was really unnecessary and pointless.

"Watari." L said as he played with his hair and stared at the computer screen.

"Yes? Ryuzaki?" Watari asked.

"Have you looked through the camaras?"

"Not through all of them."

L placed his hands on his knees as he thought for minute. "Mogi?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"In what place where Light and Misa located when this _guy_ appeared?" L asked without facing Mogi.

Mogi thought for a bit. "They were on the east side of the park."

Ryuzaki nodded slowly. "Watari. Did you hear that?"

"I found it. Even though the camara is on the other side of the street, Light and Misa are still visible."

"Good." L said with relief. "Can you send it to me?"

"Of course."

Ryuzaki nodded. He wanted to see who was the guy that made Light Yagami lose his usual confidence. Maybe that guy knew something about Light that he didn't. Not everyone could make a guy like Light Yagami nervous. L wondered what that guy had said to Light, but no matter how much he pondered it, he just couldn't figure it out.

_He could be useful to the Kira Investigation._

The probability that Light was Kira had increased for some reason.

_There is a 9% probability that Light Yagami is Kira._

_

* * *

_

Yakumo sat on the couch with his hands streched out and his legs crossed as Detective Gotou stood beside the door with his eyes closed and his mind wondering about things. Haruka sat in a chair beside a table as she looked at her trembling hands in her lap.

She was thinking about Yakumo and way to help him in the investigation. Haruka wanted to be useful to Yakumo and Detective Gotou in any possible way, but she didn't know how.

They stood in the silent for awhile but Gotou decided to break it.

"So, what did you find out by going to the park? It really surprised me when you told me to take you there."

Yakumo sighed. "Everything."

Haruka looked up, surprised, at Yakumo. Did he really find out something useful by going to the park?

Of course, he did. Yakumo was always serious when it comes to cases like these. Haruka didn't think he would play around in this situation.

"Like what?" Gotou asked as he lifted his eyebrow.

Yakumo looked at Gotou and then glanced at Haruka. He wanted to show them that he was being very serious and that he wasn't playing around like he usually was.

"Light Yagami," Yakumo began. "Light Yagami is Kira."

Haruka gasped as Gotou flinched at Yakumo's statement.

"And," Yakumo continued. "Misa Amane is the second Kira."

"What!" Haruka and Gotou said at the same time. They couldn't believe what Yakumo was saying.

Gotou slammed his fists with annoyance on the table. "There are to Kiras?"

"It appears so." Yakumo said calmly.

Haruka didn't really want to ask any questions but she couldn't help herself. "How do you know they are the Kiras, Yakumo-kun?"

Yakumo sighed again. They didn't believe him?

"They each have a shinigami beside them." Yakumo said to Haruka.

"A Shinigami?" Haruka wondered. "What is that?"

"It's a Death Spirit."

Haruka tried to cover her surprisement. Yakumo had never told her that Death Spirits exsisted.

"So the couple you went up to," Gotou continued. "They were Kira and the Second Kira?"

"Yup."

Gotou placed his hand on his chin and he continued to ponder the whole situation. Yakumo was capable of seeing the Shinigami because of his eye, but still how was he so sure?

"What else did you find out?" Gotou asked.

"They have a Death Note." Yakumo said with a lack of interest.

"A Death Note?" Haruka asked. She didn't understand what Yakumo was talking about. She didn't want to ask because she didn't want to seem bothersome.

"If someone writes the name of a person while thinking of their face in the Death Note, that person dies of a heart attack in the next 40 seconds."

Haruka and Gotou stay in silence as they listen to Yakumo speak. He sounded so confident.

"But if Kira writes the cause of death in the Death Note, it will also happen. Misa Amane, the second Kira, has Shinigami eyes. She can see your name by just looking at you. She doesn't need to figure out your name. She can kill you instantly."

Detective Gotou shook his head with impatience. "How do you know all that! How do you know about the Death Note and it's rules? And Shinigami eyes? I don't think Kira or the shinigami told you all that! How did you figure it out? You couldn't have figured it out just by looking at Light or Misa! It's just impossible."

Haruka looked at Gotou. She understands how he feels. Even if Yakumo had discovered that Light is Kira, there was no proof. No proof that will demostrate that they are Kira.

"Yakumo, there is something I don't understand." Haruka stated. "You say that Second Kira can kill you instantly because she can see your name."

"True. What's your point?"

"Well," Haruka started. "How come she didn't kill you? You're a threat to them, right? How did you prevent them from killing you?"

Yakumo smirked. "Did you want me to die?"

Haruka gasped. "No! No! Of course not! I was just asking because you made Gotou and I cover ourselves so she wouldn't see our faces. So, I was wondering why you didn't have to cover yourself."

Yakumo sighed as he got ready to explain.

"There is a reason for that. You see there are many spirits that surround Kira and the Second Kira. Those spirits have been victims of them. They have died from heart attacks caused by them. The spirits are trying desperately to possess their bodies because they seek eternal peace. They cannot rest in peace until Light and Misa are in prision or until they die."

Haruka inturpted Yakumo. "Why can't the spirits possess them? I mean, it usually happens very easily. And considering the fact that they have killed so many people, there must be so many spirits that want to possess them. "

Yakumo nodded. "The spirits cannot possess them because of the Shinigamis."

"The Shinigamis?" So they were the reason?

"Yeah. The spirits have to stay at a distance from the Shinigamis because if they get too close, the little soul they have left will be overpowered."

Haruka didn't understand one bit.

"In other words," Yakumo said since he could tell that Haruka was confused and totally lost. "If the spirits get to close to the Shinigamis, their soul will be devoured by them."

"Oh my!" Haruka exclaimed shocked. "So that's why they can't get close to Light or Misa. Before they even have a chance to get near them, their Shinigamis will devour them for energy."

"Yup."

Detective Gotou grumbled. "That still doesn't answer my question."

Yakumo placed his hand on his head. "What was your question?"

"How did you figure out about the Death Note?"

"The spirits told me about it and it's rules."

Detective Gotou wasn't very convinced.

"How did you manage to hide your name?" Haruka asked again.

"The spirits and I made some sort of a deal." Yakumo stated. "If I help them, stop Kira, they will hide my name from Light, Misa, and their Shinigamis."

"Ah," Haruka was very surpirsed. "So the spirits hid your name! That's why they couldn't kill you. How did the spirits do it?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, I see." Haruka commented. She didn't want to get on Yakumo's nerves.

"So, did the spirits also tell you that Kira was in the Public Park?" Gotou asked with some sarcasm.

"Yup."

Haruka looked at Yakumo. He seemed so calm and relaxed while she was dying of nervousness.

"They also told me other things." Yakumo continued. "Light Yagami plans to kill L, the detective."

"What!" Haruka exclaimed. "He can't kill L. He's like the best Detective ever!"

_Detective_ Gotou groaned.

Yakumo nodded and blinked really slowly. "After he kills L, he is going to kill the entire Investigation Squad that is with him."

Haruka gasped. "I hope not."

"They won't be useful to him anymore, so he probably will kill them."

"Those poor guys," Haruka commented with tears in her eyes. "I wonder who they are?"

"They are policemen of course," Yakumo said. "They know what they're doing. At first, all of the polices were investigating the Kira crimes, but then, most of them quit because they got scared. To this day, there is probably only 7 still investigating."

Haruka began to think about something.

Detective Gotou sighed as he sat down in a chair beside Haruka. "So, What are we going to do?"

Haruka looked at Detective Gotou. He was so right. What could they do to stop Kira? There was no proof to show that Light was Kira and if they would tell the police about their suspicion, Light would probably kill them. They needed to find a way to capture Kira without risking their lives too much.

"You guys aren't going to do anything." Yakumo said as he closed his eyes. "Leave this invetigation to me."

Detective Gotou stood up furiously. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Did I not speak your language?" Yakumo said calmly.

"I am going to help you! Do you know how dangerous this is? You can't work on your own!"

"Because it's dangerous, I don't want you or Haruka involved with this Kira Investigation."

Haruka shook her head quickly as she tried to hold back her tears. "Yakumo-kun, we want to help you."

Yakumo looked at Haruka with serious eyes. "Especially you."

"What about me?" Haruka asked. She knew that this invetigation was very dangerous, but Yakumo wasn't thinking about himself. He was also risking his life.

"I don't want you near Light Yagami or Misa Amane."

Haruka didn't say anything as she looked away from Yakumo.

"Haruka! Promise me that you won't get near Light or Misa!"

Haruka gimaced as she continued to look away from Yakumo.

Detective Gotou leaned on the wall as he crossed his hands and grumbled something under his breathe.

"Promise me, Haruka."

She sighed. It seemed like she didn't have a choice.

"I promise, Yakumo-kun." Haruka said as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

Light Yagami opened the door and stepped inside the headquarters.

"Light! You're back! Where is Misa Misa?" Matsuda asked as he watched Light come in and take off his jacket.

"I told her to head home since it's getting pretty dark outside." Light answered very calmly. "So, is there anything new?"

They shook there heads.

"There is indeed something new," L suddenly said, surprising the others.

"Oh? Really?" Light asked as he lifted an eyebrow and sat next to L. "Can I know about it?"

L continued to chew on a chocolate ball he had in his mouth as Light waited for him to answer his question. Then Ryuzaki reached out and pressed a button on the computer.

Light quickly realized it was a video of him, Misa, and that Red Eyed Bastard.

_So Ryuzaki was spying on us..._

It really wasn't surprising to Light. He had seen Mogi following the entire time and even though he had lost Mogi for awhile, he was almost sure that L had some other way of spying on them. And he did. He probably had cameras located all over the places he and Misa had went too.

Acting surprised, Light quickly got up and banged his fists on the table causing L's bowl of chocolate balls to fall.

"Why the hell were you spying on us, Ryuzaki?"

L said nothing as he watched his chocolate balls fall to the ground and roll away. They had been so delicious.

"Ryuzaki! Why were spying on us?"

"If you forgot Light, there was a 6% probability that you are Kira," L explained. "So, I find nothing wrong in spying on you."

_It's was now 9%._

Light shook his head as he pretended to be completely annoyed. He sat back down as he looked at the screen.

L pointed at the strange guy. "Who is he?"

"Oh, him?" Light said repeating the question. "I don't know. He came up to me and Misa grumbling about something."

"Really? Then why do you look so scared?" Ryuzaki said as he placed his hands on his knees. He was sitting in his weird akward position again.

Light cleared his throat. "Who wouldn't be freaked out? His left eye was a bright color of red."

"Oh, I see." L commented. Mogi had said the same thing. That _the guy_ had a red left eye.

That wasn't it. Ryuzaki knew that Light was hiding something else.

"So now what?" Light asked. "What was your purpose in showing me this?"

Ryuzaki sighed as he watched Matsuda bring him some sugar cookies. Matsuda carefully place them on the table and looked at L. He wondered why L ate so many sweets. Wouldn't he get cavities or diabetes?

"I don't know." Ryuzaki answered Light's question. "I suppose I just wanted to see your reaction."

Light shook his head. Typical L.

As Matsuda walked away, his cellphone began to ring.

He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Matsuda answered and as he listened, his eyes suddenly popped with surprisement.

He looked at Light with emberressment.

He was handing him his cellphone.

Light looked at his cellphone. "What is it, Matsuda?"

"Someone wants to talk to you." Matsuda responded.

_Who would call him from Matsuda's phone?_

"Do you know who it is?" Light asked.

L ate a cookie as he listened to their conversation.

"The voice sounded familiar but I don't really know who it is. It sounded like a girl, though."

_A girl? No way._

Light grabbed the cellphone as he sighed and placed it on his ear. He didn't like this situation one bit especially feeling Ryuzaki's eyes on him.

"Hello?" Light said as he waited for a response on the other line.

"_Hello, Kira."_

_

* * *

_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

_**Warning- Do not get comfortable with L or Detective Gotou.**_


	3. Shattered

_Psychic Detective Yakumo_

_and Death Note_

_Well, Here it is! Chapter 3 is up!_

_Took me a while, huh? Forgive me, please! _

_It's 2 a.m. and I'm finally finished with my story. _

_I had to find a weekend where I had no homework, so this weekend I was free!_

_Yay! Anyways, please enjoy my story!_

_Comment and give your opinion!_

_Disclaimer- Death Note and PDY do not belong to me!_

* * *

**Psychic Detective Yakumo **

**Death Note Crossover**

**Halfway Gone**

**Chapter 3- Shattered**

"_Hello?" Light said as he waited for a response on the other line._

"_Hello, Kira."_

Light stayed calm even though inside himself he was getting a bit concerned about the whole situation. It was starting to get out of hand and turning absolutly ridiculous. He had to find a way to ignore this call.

"Hello? Who's there?" Light asked trying to sound confused as L and Matsuda looked at him with a keen eye. He didn't want them to suspect anything that was going on.

"_Kira, you're playing with fire. If you don't change your course, the fire will devour you whole."_

Light sighed as he calmly shut Matsuda's phone. He looked up at Matsuda and looked at L from the corner of his eye. L was staring at him with intent and suspicious eyes. What was he thinking? Then again, did it really matter at the moment? Someone had just called him and that person knew he was Kira. That is what he should be worried about. The phone call was from a person that knew his secret.

"_Hello, Kira."_

It was definitly the voice of a woman. Light gripped on the cellphone as he changed his mind. It wasn't the voice of woman. It was the voice of a girl.

A girl.

"Hey, Light?" Matsuda asked as he waved his hand in front of his face. Light slowly looked at him. "Who was it, Light?"

Light brushed his brown hair with his fingers as he handed Matsuda his phone back. Matsuda quickly took his phone and opened it to check the caller id. He wanted to see who had called Light for himself. He was quite surprised to see that the call was private.

"I have no idea." Light responded quite simple and plain.

"That's quite strange," L commented from the background as he stared striaght at the wall. "Someone calls asking for you and yet, you click on _her?"_

"When I answered, no one was on the other side of the line." Light replied as he began to walk away. "They clicked as soon as answered."

L placed his hands on his knees as he turnd his head like a robot to see Light. "It's quite hard to believe that."

Light clenched his hands as the desire to punch L increase. He was being very annoying lately, asking a whole bunch of questions, and commenting unnessasary things. Light turned his back to the white wall and his face was directly in front of L's.

"Well, that's your problem. Believe me or not, it's none of my concern."

L smiled a bit as he closed his eyes. "People don't call for nothing, Light." Matsuda kept watching since he was starting to believe that Light was lying. They girl had clearly told him that she was looking for Light Yagami. She told him that she had something important to say to him.

"What are you trying to prove?" Light asked as he lifted his eyebrow.

Opening his eyes again, L whispered to himself, "They probably wanted to confirm something."

"What?" Matsuda asked since he wasn't able to hear L's reply. Ryuzaki didn't bother repling since he was completely lost in his thoughts.

Someone called Light for a reason, but why would they call Matsuda's phone if they were going to ask for Light? Maybe they didn't know how to contact Light. The person probably didn't know his number, but they knew Matsuda's.

They know who Light is, but since they didn't call him through his cellphone, maybe Light didn't know about them. L had watched Matsuda look at the caller id and the call had been private. Either the caller didn't want Matsuda to figure them out or they didn't want Light to know who they were.

The probability that the second kira was the caller, suddenly crossed his mind. The second Kira wasn't as bright or intelligent as the second Kira, so after they called Light and he didn't answer, the second Kira called Matsuda phone to talk to Light. After pondering about it for a couple of seconds, L crossed that posibility off his troubled mind. The second Kira might be stupid, but he would never risk himself to that extreme. He would never put Light in danger.

_Who called him? What was their reason?_

Light shook his head as he watched L space out. He began to walk toward his father that was sitting down in a table, typing something in his black laptop as he took sips from his coffee. Soichiro was sending an email to a good friend of his that had contacted him recently. He clicked the send buttom as the email was on its way to Detective Gotou.

"Father?" Light asked as he placed his hand on shoulder.

Soichiro leaned back on his chair as he slowly reached to close his laptop. "What is it, son?" He asked as he placed his hand on top of Light's.

"I'm going to home to take a quick shower and to check on my mom and my sister." Light said. What he really wanted was to get some fresh air and get away from headquaters. Soichiro nodded and agreed with Light. "Go ahead, Light. I think it's a good idea to refresh your mind for a bit."

"Well, then," Light started. "I'll get going." He grabbed and put on his coat. He slowly reached into his pocket and felt the piece of notebook there. He had brought it with himself since he had planned to kill L, but things got complicated. That red eyed freak appeared in his way.

Light started walking towards the door, but he turned around to look at L. He couldn't leave without saying good-bye to his 'friend'. "I'll be right back L, so there will be no need to spy on me."

"Don't worry, I have no intentions to do so." L replied as he took a bite from the last cookie that was left in the plate. They had been very delicious.

Pulling down his coat, Light turned around and began to walk toward the door. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he gripped tightly on the piece of notebook and on the pen that was beside it. His plans had been to kill L. If he couldn't kill him, he was going to ask Rem to do it for him. Then that Red Eyed basterd appeared and ruined his fucking plans. That bastard knew he was Kira. If L would suddenly die, that bastard would know that he was the one that did it. He would probably try to accuse him or kill him.

_That Red Eyed Bastard ruined everything!_

Light walked outside to cold night and began to walk away from the headquaters. He checked his watch as it silently ticked. It was about to be 9 p.m. Light sighed and turned to look at Ryuuk, who was staring off into space.

"What are you looking at?" Ryuuk asked as he looked at Light.

Turning back around, Light replied, "Nothing. It just seems strange that you've been pretty quiet, lately."

"So what?" Ryuuk replied plainly. He didn't have anything intresting to say so why would he talk. "You probably want me to tell you something about that red eyed guy, right?"

Light smirked as he walked past the crowd of people. Ryuuk had hit the nail. "Is there anything for you to tell me?" Light asked quietly barely audiable. He didn't want the people around him to see him talking. Since he was the only one that could see Ryuuk, people would think he was talking to himself.

"Not really. Even if I did know something, I wouldn't tell you." Ryuuk admitted as he smirked. Light smirked right back. He already knew that Ryuuk would never tell him anything. "But," Ryuuk continued. "That red eye looked like fire."

Light flinched as he heard Ryuuk words. He stopped walking and he gripped on his piece of note book. Then he remebered the words that the girl had told him.

"_Kira, you're playing with fire."_

Ryuuk scratched his head. "What is it? What are you staring at?"

Light quickly shook his thoughts and continued to walk home. "Nothing. It's nothing." He said as he passed by the people around him.

Was she trying to warn him of something? She had clearly said that he was playing with fire. She used a metaphor to compare fire with that bastard. It was very clear that _the freak_ was a dangerous person. That bastard was playing his game. They were both on the same page.

_If you don't change your course, the fire will devour you whole._

Light angerily clenched his fists. She was telling him to stop being Kira. That being Kira was going to bring him to death. Light smirked to himself. That girl was a complete idiot if she belived that those words were going to change him in anyway. Kira was the one that was saving the world from chaos. By killing all those crimminals, he was getting closer and closer to the perfect world. He didn't care who was against him since sooner or later they would probably end up dead. Not L or that Bastard, would stop him. He would kill anyone that gets in his way. He would even kill his own family if he was forced to.

He would never change.

He had been chosen to be Kira and he wasn't going to give up so easily. It was job to get this world perfect. With the determination and insistance, he will get what he wants. He will be the god of the new world. He wouldn't need anyone, but himself and the notebook.

Snapping him from his thoughts, Light's cellphone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. As he continued to walk, Light oppened his cellphone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Light!" _Misa squeled as she held her cellphone to her ear. _"How are you, dear?" _

Light rolled his eyes as he placed his hand on his forehead. Misa voice always annoyed him to the gut. "What is it, Misa?"

Misa sighed to herself. Even though Light never cares about her or anything, she still loved him with all her heart. _"I wanted to ask if you wanted me to write-"_

"No." Light interupted. He didn't want Misa to write L's name in the notebook. Then he saw a small store that had food, snacks, and a couple of magazines. Since the cashier was so busy reading a newspaper and listening to his headphones, the store became the perfect place to talk to Misa privately. When he walked inside, Light saw a small bench that was beside the door. He walked inside and sat down on it. "Misa, I have something to ask of you."

Misa stood quiet. She doesn't usually hear Light so serious. _"Anything for you, Light."_

"Good. Listen to me very carefully."

* * *

Haruka opened the door to movie club. Inside, Yakumo laid in his sofa. He looked to be asleep and Detective Gotou had already left a long time ago. It had been a long day for the both them. They had figured out who Kira and the Second Kira was, but it didn't really matter. They had no proof to show they were guilty.

"What the hell took you so long?" Yakumo suddenly asked causing Haruka to jump in surprisement. She thought he was asleep.

She had gone to the restroom and while she was there, she had made a quick phone call. "I told you that I was going to the restroom."

Yakumo sighed. She should be more careful since he had just gotten them into a lot of serious problems. He had shown his face to Kira and he didn't want her to do the same as he did. He didn't want her to be near Kira or the Second Kira. "You better not do anything that you're not told to do, Haruka."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine!" Haruka said. She found it quite strange that Yakumo was worried about something. He usually had a lot of confidence.

"It's getting pretty late." Yakumo said as he stood up. "I'll walk you home."

"Oh, no!" Haruka exclaimed. "Please don't bother yourself! I'll be just fine!" Yakumo sat back down in his sofa as he leaned his hands on his knees. She was an idiot.

"Yakumo-kun," Haruka said as she walked over to Yakumo. She sat down next to him and she stared at his hands. "Please don't take this the wrong way. I know it's dangerous for me to be out so late, but I think it's more dangerous for you to be out."

Yakumo sighed. "What the hell are you saying, idiot?"

"What if Light sees you?" Haruka asked concerned. Yakumo called her an idiot, but the only idiot here was himself. He didn't think about himself. He was also putting himself at great risk. She didn't want him to encounter Light again.

"Fine. Just go, then." Yakumo finally said. He wasn't going to insist any further. Beside if Light did see him, he would expose Haruka as well. Light would see him with Haruka and he would surely go after her.

Haruka got up from the sofa and grabbed her purse that lay in the table. She placed it on her shoulder and looked at Yakumo. He was still looking at the floor with a blank expression. "I'll be going now, Yakumo-kun."

She waited for a reply from Yakumo. Since he didn't say anything, Haruka walked toward the door and opened it.

"Haruka!" Yakumo suddenly called out at her.

"Y-yes?" Haruka said as she quickly turned around to face him. She adjusted her purse as she gripped on the door knob with her other hand. He had actually called her. Haruka's heart began to pound with excitement and happiness.

"Be careful."

Haruka gave Yakumo a reassuring smile. "Thank you. I'll be fine." Haruka said as walked out and closed the door.

He's worried about her, Haruka thought as she walked away from the movie club. Her heart was still pounding. As she walked, Haruka held her hand to her heart. She hoped that one day Yakumo-kun will love her as much as she loved him.

Yakumo sat in the sofa while he tapped his fingers with one hand and leaned his head on the other hand. He had been acting so strange lately around Haruka. Whenever she was around, he felt a thud in his heart. What could it be? As he pondered about it, someone opened the door. To his surprise, it was Detective Gotou.

Without looking at him, Yakumo stood up. "How can I help you?"

Gotou ignored the question as he sat down in the chair of the table. He leaned his head on the table as he tried to catch his breathe.

Yakumo walked over to his refridgerator and pulled out a bottle of water for Gotou. He handed it to him as he took it with delight. "You should lose some of those extra pounds."

Dective Gotou stopped drinking and placed the bottle on the table. "Shut up! I came here for reason." Gotou grabbed the bottle again and continued to drink. He was so thristy and exhausted.

"So what is it?" Yakumo asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

When he finished the water, Gotou whipped his mouth with his hand and looked at Yakumo. "Yakumo, do you remember Soichiro Yagami?"

Yakumo placed his hand on his chin as he tried to remember who that peron was, but his mind would come to a blank. That name sounded very familiar and known. He knew that the last name was the same as Light's, but who cared about that bastard? "So," Yakumo started. "What about him?"

"He is Light Yagami's father." Gotou started as he stared at his feet. When he saw Light in the park, he suspected it was Soichiro's son, but he wasn't really sure. After sending Soichiro an email, he confirmed his suspision. Light Yagami was his son.

"So? Who cares?" Yakumo replied. He really didn't care if he was his father or not.

"I care, Yakumo." Detective Gotou said as he clenched his fists.

"Why?" Yakumo asked coldly as he sat on his sofa and stared at Gotou. "You were the one that proposed to stop Light, so I am. Why are you starting to back away?"

"Do you not remember Soichiro, the detective! He was the one that saved you from your death! He saved you from your mother, you idiot!" Gotou exclaimed as he banged his fists on the table. Yakumo didn't remember quite well, but either way he really didn't care.

"So what?" Yakumo commented. "I could care less who he is."

Gotou walked over to Yakumo. " But I care, Yakumo! Soichiro is an old friend of mine!"

Yakumo didn't say anything.

"I watched Light grow up. He was a very smart and intelligent boy. Sometimes Soichiro would take Light to work and let him hang around the place. It was a sight to see. He loved his son more than anything in world. Soichiro was always very proud of his son and he would always brag that he would be the best detective in all of Japan." Gotou paused as he sat back down on his chair. "What would he say if he figures out that Light is Kira? He'd be so dissapointed and depressed. I can't even imagine what he'd feel."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Yakumo asked as he slowly looked at Gotou. "Do you want me to stop our investigation?"

Gotou shook his head. "No. I just don't want anything to happen to Soichiro. We have to continue with this invstigation and have Kira captured. That's our goal."

"You don't want Soichiro to find out?" Yakumo asked as he looked at the window. The sky was filled with stars and clouds as the moon shined bright down on them.

"At least not yet." Gotou replied.

Yakumo nodded. He could make some amends to his future plans.

Detective Gotou suddenly looked around the room. He had been there for quite a while and he hadn't seen Haruka. She was always here with Yakumo at all times. "Where is Haruka-chan? Wasn't she here after I left?"

"Yeah, but she left a couple of minutes ago. She left before you came in." Yakumo responded as he turned his eyes back inside the room. The room is different when Haruka isn't here.

"Did she leave all by herself?" Gotou exclaimed as he placed his hands on his heads. That girl wasn't scared of anything. "Why didn't you go with her? Why didn't you offer to go with her?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Yakumo said through his teeth. "I asked her, but she turned me down."

Detective Gotou placed his cupped hands around his mouth as his elbows leaned on the table. "Aren't you worried about her at all? The city is full of dangers."

Yakumo didn't say anything as he turned his head to window. The clouds were starting to cover the white moon as the stars started to lose their shine. The wind began to hit the window and move the few brown leaves that hung on the nearby tree. A storm was probably on it's way. Yakumo wondered if Haruka was home.

He did worry about her, but he wasn't going to admit it. "She can take care of herself." Yakumo said as he hoped his words were true.

Yakumo would never admit it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruka walked down the streets at a normal pace. It was pretty late and it was also starting to get cold. She shivered as she rubbed her hands to keep them warm. She only had her pink sweater and scarf. She had no idea that it would get so cold at night.

She walked through the crowds of people as she tried to get home. It was kind of strange that it was so late at night and many people were still out on the streets.

Then strange grumbling noises started coming from her stomach. She touched her stomach with her hands as if she was trying to ease the pain. She was super hungry since she didn't eat lunch nor dinner. Haruka looked around the stores as she walked about the streets. She wanted to find a store so she buy something to eat.

She stopped in front of a store that was still open. As she peeked inside the window, she could see it was full of all sorts of snacks and stuff to eat. Her mouth began to water and her stomach grumbled louder and louder. Haruka checked her purse to see if she had money. She had just enough to buy herself something to eat. Haruka smiled to herself as she zipped her purse closed.

Haruka began to walk toward the store's door. In the window she could see back of someone's head. He had his hair like Yakumo. It was a light brown color and it was straight. He had a long black coat and was looking at something. She couldn't see his face. Could it be Yakumo?

As she was about to walk inside the store, two tall men blocked her enterance and they were looking at her, smirking. One of them had a dark black cloak, short black or brown hair, and a piercing in eyebrow. The other one had a hat on his head and his right hand held a knife.

Haruka began to tremble with fear as the man with the knife walked toward her. He placed his knife on her neck. "Give the purse." He demanded as he pointed at the purse on her shoulder. Haruka placed her hand on the purse's strap. Instaed of giving them the purse, she kicked him in his place and started to run toward the store.

"Help! Help, m-" Haruka yelled but the other man covered her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at her. "Hey, Ryu. Kill this bitch."

Ryu walked toward her and held the knife at her face. "Hell, yeah! You're gonna die today!"

From the window, Light Yagami didn't do anything as he watched the scene. The girl started to cry as the guy came towards her. She was terrified to death.

Ryuuk began to laugh as he watched what was going on.

It disgusted Light. Peolple like them deserved to die. If they are going to be around causing chaos then they might as well be dead. Many other people walked past them and they did nothing to help the girl. They walked right by and ignored the scene. Those people are just as disgusting as those two bastards. They all deserve to die.

Light continued to watch as he waited for his signal.

Haruka squirmed as she tried to free herself. She couldn't let herself go since the man that held her was too strong. She watched people that walked by. Haruka tried to get their attention by making noises, but they ignored her.

Ryu's knife was only inches away from Haruka's neck. "What would you do if I messed up this little face of yours?" He said as he slowly moved his knife toward Haruka's face. "You shouldn't be kicking people."

Haruka shook her head fearfully. The two men began to roar with laughter. "You deserve it! That's what you get for messing with Ryu and Akuji Yukunan!" The man with the knife exclaimed as he smiled with victory.

There was his **signal**.

The man continued to laugh. Then the Ryu tickled her face with the knife. He scratched her face with the knife and blood began to pour from the side of her left cheek. Haruka couldn't just stay around doing nothing.

_20 seconds..._

Haruka bit the the man's hand and pushed Ryu away.

_25 seconds..._

She ran toward the store as quickly as she could.

_30 seconds..._

Trembling, she opened the door and went inside.

_35 seconds..._

She quickly hid herself from the two men. Haruka waited for them to burst in looking for her.

_40 seconds._

To Haruka's surprisement, they never came in. She walked toward the window to see if they were gone. Haruka peeked outside, but she didn't see anything. The sidewalk was peaceful and there was no one in sight. Haruka looked at the buildings and stores that were around. This was the only one open so she didn't think they'd run away somewhere. Then she looked at the ground.

Haruka gasped as she looked at the bodies that lay in the ground. They were both covered in blood and they were dead.

Shocked, Haruka leaned against the wall and sat down on the floor. She placed her hands on her head as her elbows leaned on her knees. She began to tremble with shock and fear. The tears ran down her cheeks, cleaning the blood that was on her face.

They were dead. They were dead because of her. Kira killed them to save her life!

"Hey, are you okay?"

Haruka looked up to see who was talking to her. Her heart began to pound even harder as she saw that Light Yagami was standing right next to her. He held out his hand to help her stand up. Haruka hesitated since it was really Kira that was in front of her. At last, Haruka took his hand and Light helped her get up.

Light reached in his pant's pocket and pulled out a hankercheif. "Here. Clean your blood."

"Thank you." Haruka said as she continued to cry. Why was Kira being so nice to her? Isn't he an evil person?

Light looked at the girl that stood before him. Her wound was trickling with blood while her eyes were filled with fear. She had pink sweater and light pink hair. She was a strange girl.

Without looking at Light, Haruka spoke. "Do you know what happened to them?"

Light looked outside the window. He knew who she was refering to. "Yeah. For some strange reason, they started to kill each other. I wonder what happened."

Haruka tears kept falling since she knew the truth. He had killed them. "How tragic." was all Haruka could reply.

Her voice sounded very familiar to Light. Where had he heard it before?

"Well, I should get going." Haruka said as she began to walk away from Light Yagami. He scared her more than the guys she had encountered a couple of moments ago.

"Wait!" Light said as he grabbed her hand. "Please let me walk you home. It's very dangerous outside and you could get hurt."

Haruka shook her head quickly. "It's okay! I'll be fine!"

"No! Please. I insist."

Haruka didn't want Light to be anywhere near her. She didn't want to go against him either since he was Kira and he could kill her with a blink of an eye. Yakumo would kill her if he ever figured out that she was with Light.

"Umm, okay." Haruka finally agreed while her hankercheif was still pressed against her cheek.

"Good." Light motioned with his hand to Haruka as he walked in front of her. Even though he was in front of her, Haruka still didn't feel safe. He opened the door for her and they both walked out the store. They walked past the bodies that still layed in the ground. No one had called the police yet, so the bodies still lay in the ground fresh and covered in blood.

Haruka held her hand to mouth and nose. The smell of blood made her sick. They walked for the next couple of minutes in silence.

"So your home is just striaght ahead?" Light asked since they hadn't turned any corners nor walked across any street.

"Yeah. That's right." Haruka replied.

Ryuuk flew in silence as he watched Light. What was he up to?

After a minute or two, Haruka stopped in front of giant building. "My apartment is here." Haruka as she regreted what she did. Now, Kira knew where she lived. She did have a plan to take him to another place and claim that to be her home, but it was already getting really late and she didn't want her mom to worry. Besides, it was too dark to see the details of the apartment.

"Oh, I see." Light said as he carefully looked at the building.

"Well, good-bye," Haruka said as she was about to walk away, but Light stopped her again. He grabbed her hand and stared at her straight in the eyes.

"Can I see you again?" Light asked.

Haruka gasped. "I don't know." She said as she pulled her hand and quickly walked toward her apartment.

Ryuuk bagan to laugh. "What the hell was that? You like her Light?" He said with a teasing voice.

"Hell no." Light replied to Ryuuk's comment.

"Then, what were you doing?" Ryuuk asked.

Light didn't say anything. He looked at the apartments that the girl lived in. He couldn't really see them well, but it didn't really matter because he knew where it was located. The girl had been more scared of him than anything. That fear helped him confirm something.

"I'm going to kill her." Light finally responded calmly as he turned around and began to walk away. Ryuuk began to laugh again.

She was the one that had called him earlier. It was her voice. She knew he was Kira and she knew that he was with Matsuda and the rest of the investigation memebers.

_Kira you're playing with fire._

She knew who the Red Eyed Bastard was. That girl knew him, so before he kills her, Light will put her to some use. He'd find out who that guy is and then, he'd kill him and her. It was a very simple plan. All he had to do was to find a way to get that girl's trust and then he would befriend her. He will turn her against that Red Freak. He'll kill him, then he'll kill her.

Light smirked to himself.

He had saved her life to it away himself.

_You're going to die. I can't wait._

_

* * *

_

_**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Anyways, what did you think? ^.^**_


	4. The Alliance

**Psychic Detective Yakumo**

**& Death Note Crossover**

**Halfway Gone**

Ah! It's good to be back! It took me such a long time to update, huh?

Please forgive me! I promise to update my other stories as soon as possible!

I have been so busy lately! Then I was having trouble thinking of a plot for this chapter. No matter what I brainstormed, the story would always turn out to be lovey dovey. I really want to stay on topic, but there will be romance between Yakumo and Haruka, though. ^_^

I'm sorry about the story length! I hope this chapter meets your expectations!

Please feel free to comment and give me any suggestions before I go on with the story.

Disclaimer- DN and PSY do not belong to me!

* * *

Halfway gone

Chapter 4- The Alliance

Light Yagami stepped into headquaters as he received glares from everyone inside. Without any hesitation, he headed towards the computer and sat down. Next to him, L stared at him with suspicious and keen eyes. Light brushed his hair with his hands while he took a sip of coffee he had bought in a nearby Cafe. The flavor of caffeine ran through his tongue as sugar cubes dissloved in L's mouth.

"Light?" Ryuzaki suddenly said, disturbing the silence that had been creeping around the room. Everyone was so busy to even talk to each other. "There is something that I must inform you."

Light grinned to himself while he silently turned his head to L. Stuffing his teacup with sugar cubes, L began to slowly stir his tea with a silver spoon. Then he took the spoon out and placed it on the table. He immediately grabbed his fork and began to eat a piece of cheesecake. L licked his lips as he savored his dessert.

"What is it?" Light responded quite calmly.

Before answering Light's question, L took a sip of tea. "I have sent Aizawa and Mogi over to Misa Amane's apartment. If you haven't noticed, my suspicious of you being Kira have increased again." L took a bite of cheesecake as he waited for Light's reaction.

Light sighed with annoyance and frustration. He didn't understand why L suspected them again. To Light, it didn't matter what L thought as long as he stayed out of his way. Right now, Light was focused in something else.

He was focused on_ someone_ else.

"Ryuzaki! When are you going to let that topic go? How many times do I have to tell you? Misa and I have nothing to do with Kira." Light suddenly snapped. He had to play along with L's plans. He didn't want to dissapoint L.

L showed no emotion as he heard Light's words. Simply and quietly, he responded, "We will see if what you say is true." Light shook his head and faced the computer screen again.

Licking his fingers, L stared at Light. He was sitting in front of the computer screen, looking at the recent deaths that have occurred in the past few hours. More than 30 crimminals had been killed and each of them had been jail for a couple of months. After placing his fork on top of his plate, L took the last sip of tea. Soichiro had told him once that he was just suspecting Light because there was no one else to suspect. Soichiro wanted to convince not only L, but himself that Light wasn't Kira. Ryuzaki knew that Soichiro was wrong. There was just too much evidence that Light was Kira.

Light struggled to keep his laughter inside his body. He couldn't believe what an idiot Ryuzaki really was. Light had no doubt what L was planning. L didn't even suspect that he was already a step in front of him. This wasn't the frst time L had ordered to search Misa's apartment. Light knew that this was going to happen again, so he had warned Misa about it. Just yesterday, Light had given Misa specific instructions.

"_Misa, I have something to ask of you."_

_Misa stood quiet. She usually doesn't hear Light so serious. "Anything for you, Light."_

"_Good. Listen to me very carefully."_

"_Okay." Misa responded quietly. She didn't know what Light was up to, but she knew that whatever he was doing was to protect her. Misa gripped on her cellphone as she heard Light breathe on the other side of the line. If she had never found the Death Note, Light would have never noticed her. She was so happy that she was useful to him. Even though sometimes he was mean to her, Misa loved Light Yagami with all her heart. She hoped that one day, her name would change to Misa Yagami. _

"_I want you to give up possesion of the Death Note." Light suddenly said, snapping Misa from her thoughts and dreams. "Then, I would like you to ask Rem to continue eliminating crimminals."_

_Instead of questioning him, Misa agreed to everyting that came out of his mouth. "Yes, Light. I will."_

_Light exhaled. He didn't expect less from Misa. She always obeyed him. _"_Ryuzaki is probably planning on searching your apartment. Even if you did hide the Death Note, it would still be pretty risky. I don't want you spilling any information."_

"_I would never do that, Light!"_

"_It doesn't matter. It's safer this way." Light said as he shut his phone. _

"Fine." Light finally said as he threw his empty paper cup of coffee away in a nearby trash can. "Do what you want. Either way, you're not going to find anything out of the ordinary."

After couple of minutes of silence, Light stood up and walked toward the window. He pulled the window's curtains open while he scanned the city that stood in front of him.

Light looked at all the buildings and streets that surrounded him. There were many people walking below as they went about their busy lives. Ever since he had received the role of Kira, the world had slowly started to become peaceful. Crimminals feared Kira. They don't want to be seen or heard. This was exactly what Light wanted. The early sun hit Light's face as he exhaled with triumph.

Unfortunately, there were many people that didn't view Kira's motives good. It didn't matter to Light who those people were. Anyone that goes against Kira will eventually come across their death. Light grinned to himself. As soon as he sends L to his grave, he will become god of the new world.

Light continued to scan the buildings, until one of them caught his attention. It was the apartment building of that girl with the pink hair. Anger started to swell up in Light's veins as he clenched his fists. He had to kill them. He had to kill that girl and that bastard! They both knew that he was Kira and some how, Misa wasn't able to see his name. Now, Light needed to find a way to discover that girl's name.

"Light?" Someone said from behind Light's back. "What's wrong?" Light turned his head to find Matsuda standing right in front of him.

That girl knew Matsuda.

"Nothing. I'm just frustarted. Being accused of Kira is getting me annoyed." Light replied cooly as he let go of the window's curtains.

What connection could that girl have with Matsuda? Did they know each other? It was very unlikely that they were still seeing each other since Matsuda didn't even reconize her voice. If they weren't seeing each other, it seemed quite strange that she knew Matsuda's current cellphone number. Light knew that at some point, those two were friends.

"Ah! Don't tell me! L thinks you're Kira." Matsuda stated as he gave L a frown. Ryuzaki said nothing as he continued to devour his mouthwatering dessert.

"Yup. That's pretty much it." Light responded, shurging his sholders in a lazy manner. "I don't know why he keeps suspecting me."

Matsuda smiled cheerfully, patted Light's back, and said, "Ah, Light. Don't worry about it. When the truth is revealed, I'm sure your name will come out clean."

Light smirked to himself, then he started walking towards the coat hanger. It was so amusing how everyone in the headquarters trusted him so much. They had no idea what the future held in store for them. When he would finally become the god of the new world, he would kill them all. He picked up his brown coat and tossed it over his sholders. Then he turned his back to everyone in the headquaters and started to walk towards the door.

"Light, where are you going?" His father asked, looking up from some paper documents that were lying on the table.

Light checked his watch, it was about to be 11 a.m. "I'm going to go check on Misa. She is probably terrified from having Mogi and Aizawa around." Light lied as he walked out, with his mind on that girl.

Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

* * *

"Haruka-chan? Where are you going?"

Haruka flinched as she turned to see her mother who was standing in the kitchen. She had a pink apron on that had a cute yellow paw print on the right left corner. In one hand she held a spoon while the other hand had a pan. Her mother was washing the dirty dishes that had been left from breakfast. Haruka smiled to her mother while she adjusted her shoe on her right foot.

"I'm going to see Yakumo-kun." Haruka replied, grabbing her purse that hung on the hanger.

"Oh, I see! Well, be safe!" Her mother said with a smile. "I'm so glad I came over for a visit." Haruka gave her mother a big warm hug. "I'm also glad you came, mother. I'm glad we can spend some time together."

When Haruka saw her mother's face, her smile had faded away. Her mother was staring at her while her finger tips glided through her cheeks. "Haruka-chan? What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Her mother asked with a voice full of concern and worry as she looked at Haruka's red and puffy eyes.

"H-ha! N-nothing's wrong! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Haruka stuttered, trying to avoid anymore contact with her mother.

"Are you sure? Your eyes they're-"

"Oh! My eyes? Y-yeah! When I took a shower this morning, shampoo accidentlly fell into my eyes. It stung really badly, but they feel better now. Don't worry about it." Haruka said, interupting her mother's statement.

"Oh. I see." Haruka's mother said. She knew Haruka was lying to her, but she couldn't force her daughter to tell her the truth.

"Anyways, I should get going. I'll be back in a little while!" Haruka exclaimed as she shut the door.

Her mother stood motionless in the kitchen. She took off her apron and placed it on the kitchen counter. It really dissapointed her as a mother that she couldn't help her daughter when she needed her the most.

Haruka pulled on her green scarf while the chilly breeze hit her face. It was about to be noon and the sun was still weak. Think grey clouds had begun too gather together, blocking the sun's rays. She began to shiver since the sun didn't warm her at all. Gripping on her purse, Haruka saw a police cars at a distance. They were in front of a store.

Then Haruka's horrible memories came flushing back to her. Her breathe and heart pulse began to increase with rapid speed while her palms started to sweat. That store was were she met Kira. The police probably found the bodies with dry red blood all over them. Kira had made one of the men kill the other. After killing his partner, the man died of a heart attack. Haruka clenched her fists as her tears ran down her cheeks. Shocked, she ran away from the scene.

They died because of her! It was her fault those men died last night! Haruka stopped running as she stood in front of bus stop. She had also disobeyed Yakumo after he had told her not to go near Light or Misa Amane. He told her how dangerous it was to be around them and yet, she didn't listen. She had betrayed Yakumo. How was she ever suppose face him? Would he hate her?

Haruka whiped her tears with her hand and decided to keep walking. Even if he would hate her forever, she had to tell Yakumo-kun what had happened. She had to tell him what she had done. It broke her heart to realize that Yakumo might hate her after that. She had finally felt a deep connection starting to develop between them.

Even though the 'don't walk' sign popped up, Haruka kept walking toward the street. As her foot was about to step out of the sidewalk, someone pulled her back. She was about to be hit by a speeding car.

Snapping from her thoughts, Haruka quickly pulled her hand from the person that held her since she feared that person was Kira. She quickly closed her eyes and waited for the worse to happen.

"Haruka-chan! Calm down!"

Slowly opening eyes, she looked at the person in front of her. It was Ishii. He was looking at her with a strange face. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he could tell right away that she was scared of somethng. "What's wrong, Haruka-chan?" He asked with a tint of curiousity.

Haruka placed her hand in her chest as she took a deep breathe. With a smile, she turned to face Ishii. "Nothing. You startled me. That's all."

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Ishii quickly replied.

"No. Thank you for saving me. I was about to be hit by a car." Haruka said as she looked at Ishii with a grateful smile. Akwardly, Ishii blushed while he turned away from Haruka, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. You're welcome!"

"So what are you up to?" She suddenly asked.

"Nothing really. I've been pretty bored lately. Detective Gotou doesn't come by the office anymore." Ishii admitted quite sadly. "I guess he really doesn't need my help."

Haruka didn't say anything, but she understood Detective Gotou's motives. He didn't want tell Ishii about the Kira case because he didn't want to put him in any danger. Detective Gotou didn't want Ishii to be involved in something so dangerous. Ishii still didn't have a lot of experience as a detective to face Kira. He wasn't physically or mentally prepared for the Kira Case.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." Haruka assured him.

"I hope so." Ishii commented. "Anyways, what were you doing?"

Suddenly, a struck of panic hit Haruka. She had completely forgotten that she was suppose to meet Yakumo. She had been so lost in her thoughts. "I was going to go over to Yakumo's place." She replied.

Blushing, Ishii said, "Do you want me to walk you?"

Haruka smiled. "No, it's alright. I can walk on my own."

"Well, okay then. Be careful. Don't get runned over by a car." Ishii finally said as he turned around and started walking away in the opposite direction that Haruka was walking. She stood still as she watched him leave. Then she began to walk again.

After walking for a minute or so, Haruka suddenly stopped. She stood still, without moving. Then she slowly turned her head. There was no one behind her. She took a deep breathe as she grabbed the necklace Yakumo had given her. She could have sworn that someone was following her. Haruka shrugged her sholders and continued to walk. She was starting to imagine things. She had slept very little during the night since she had been thinking about the events that had occured. Maybe, her lack of sleep was causing her to have illusions. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep and that was why she woke up with red and puffy eyes, but she couldn't tell her mother that. Haruka didn't want her mother to worry.

Haruka stood infront of the university, but then she continued to walk as the clouds continued to gather. Yakumo was probably fast asleep inside his research club.

Little did she know that something was following her.

…

"Yakumo-kun?" Haruka said as she peeked inside Yakumo's club. "Yakumo-kun? Are you here?" After receiving no response, she decided to walk right inside. She looked around and spotted Yakumo laying down in the sofa. His head was facing the window so Haruka couldn't see if he was asleep or not. She began to walk toward him. "Yakumo? Are you asleep?"

That voice always annoyed him. There was never a day were he could be alone and at peace. If she wasn't here, Gotou was. Yakumo decided to ignore her. Maybe, after a while, she would get tired of waiting for him and she would go home. It was very unlikely that would ever happen. She was stuck to him like glue.

"Yakumo-kun?" She insisted. "There is something very important I need to tell you."

Those words caught Yakumo's attention. Yakumo slowly turned his body toward the ceiling and opened his eyes. Yawning, he slowly leaned forward and sat up. He looked at Haruka as she stared straight at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Haruka eyes started get teary. She faced the ground so Yakumo wouldn't see her eyes ready to burst in tears. How could she tell him? How should she start?

There was defintely something wrong with her, but Yakumo didn't know what. She was usually happy and full of energy. Today, she was the complete opposite of herself. Looking at her, Yakumo saw a tear run down her cheek. For some strange reason, Yakumo's heart pulse increased. It hurt him to see Haruka so sad.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Yakumo suddenly burst out, startling Haruka.

Haruka nodded. "Yes, but first you have to promise me something."

Yakumo sighed as he placed his hand on his hair and patted it down. He had no idea what Haruka was going to tell him, but he knew for a fact that it wasn't good news. If she had something good to say, she would have said it sooner and she would also have a sweet smile on her pretty face. Yakumo quickly shook his thoughts away. What in the world was he thinking? Did he just think Haruka was pretty?

"Fine." Yakumo finally agreed. "So what do you want?"

Haruka shook her head. "Yakumo, promise me that you won't get mad."

Yakumo didn't say anything as he stared at something in shock.

"Yakumo-kun? Do you promise me?" Haruka asked again, but Yakumo wasn't listening to her. He was staring at something that was behind her. She turned her head and looked in Yakumo's direction, but she didn't see anything. Was Yakumo staring at the door? At the wall? Suddenly, Yakumo stood up and pulled Haruka next to him.

Blushing, Haruka looked at Yakumo. "Yakumo-kun? What's wrong?" Yakumo wasn't listening to her. He kept staring at the door, with a shocked face and wide eyes. He didn't move a muscle until he slowly grabbed Haruka's hand. She looked in Yakumo's direction, but she couldn't see anything. Why did Yakumo look so scared?

Yakumo gripped on her hand as he seeked courage and strength from her. He could hear Haruka heart pulsing loudly. Breathing slowly, Yakumo tried to calm himself down. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Yakumo was determined to protect her from anyone and anything.

"What do you want from us, shinigami?"

* * *

Light Yagami kept walking down the street even though it was really crowded. He was getting closer and closer of fulfilling his desire to kill that bastard.

Rain clouds began to gather in the sky as a flash of lighting ran across the grey gloomy atmosphere. The wind began to pick up speed and the tempeture started to decrease. Light pulled his coat off his sholders and decided to wear it before the rain came. He began to increase his step so that the rain wouldn't catch him. Then as he turned the corner, he realized that the streets were empty. Light turned his head in all directions, but no one was in sight. It was quite strange since a couple of seconds ago the streets were packed with people. He stood in front of an old building that was going to be demolished soon. It creeked as the wind blew on it.

"Ryuuk?" Light asked, but to his surprisement, Ryuuk was also gone. He didn't notice Ryuuk leave and Ryuuk never told him that he was leaving. Light gripped his hands into fists. What hell was going on? After pondering for a couple of minutes, Light continued to walk until something stood in front of him.

Light stared at the man that stood in front of him. He had long silver hair and had shades covering his eyes. He wore a long cloak and had a mischevious smirk on his face. He stood still as he stared at Light. Neither of them moved. Then the man spoke. "So we finally meet, Kira."

Light showed no emotion. This man. How did he know? Light had never seen him in his life. One thing he knew for sure just by looking at him, that man couldn't be trusted.

"Come with me, Kira." He said as he suddenly vanished into thin air. Lighting flashed acrossed the sky and shortly afterwards, thunder roared. Light looked up at the sky. Then on top of the building, he spotted the man with the silver hair. Without a moment of hesitation, Light ran inside the old deserted building. He found the stairs and started running up.

He didn't know what that man wanted with him, but he had figured out something. That man wasn't human.

When he finally reached the top, Light opened the door that led outside. Trying to catch his breathe, Light saw the man standing in front of him. He was facing the sky, smirking to himself. "Kira, you made it."

Light didn't say anything as he gripped on a piece of the Death Note. If it became nesessary, he would kill the man that stood in front of him. Even though he didn't know his name, Light would find some way to revael it.

The man began to chuckle while he turned his body to face Light. "No matter how many times you write my name in the notebook, I won't die." He said with victorious laugh.

"Why?" Light asked. This man could read his mind?

He stopped laughing, but continued to smirk. "I won't die because I am already dead."

Light was surprised. He wasn't expecting that answer. "So what does a spirit want with me?" Light asked, hoping to receive a quick response.

The man made no movement. "Kira, I am not asking to be enemies."

Light crossed his hands. "I understand. You need something from me, right?" Light asked. It was the only logical explanation he could up with. If this was a spirit that wanted revenage, it probably would have killed him already, unless he wanted to torture him to death. Light never remembered killing a man that looked like him.

"As a matter of fact, I need a favor from you, Kira."

Light started to laugh sarcasticly. "Why don't you do it yourself? You are a spirit after all."

"I would do it myself, but you will also receive some benefit and entertainment from this." The man's words caught Light's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Help me send Yakumo Saitou to despair."

"Yakumo Saitou?" Light said as he lifted his eyebrow.

"My blood runs through Yakumo Saitou's body and you know him." The man said as he placed his fingers on his dark shades. When the man finally took off his shades, Light stood in surprisement as he stared at his **red eyes**.

A grin of evil formed on Light's face.

Yakumo Saitou was the guy with the red left eye.

Finally. He was going to receive the pleasure of killing him. The moment that he had been waiting was just within in his reach. First, Light would send Yakumo to despair and misery just like the spirit told him to. Then, he would kill him. After Yakumo was gone, it will be Ryuzaki's turn to die. "Tell me. How do I send Yakumo Saitou to _'despair'_?"

"Kill Haruka Ozawa."

* * *

**Thank you for reading for reading my story!**


	5. The Revolution

Psychic Detective Yakumo

& Death Note

Crossover

Hello! Hello! I'm back!

The tornadoes are gone, the school year is over, so I had alot of time in my hands to update my story!

I will tell you ahead though, this chapter has some romantic moments. (I couldn't help myself) =D

Please enjoy! Leave any comments, suggestions! *Thank you for taking the time to read my story!*

Disclaimer- PDY & Death Note do not belong to me!

* * *

Halfway Gone

Chapter 5- The Revolution

"_What do you want from us, Shinigami?"_ Yakumo asked calmly; his heart was probably pounding even louder than Haruka's. He wasn't expecting this to happen. How in the world did the Shinigami discover where he was staying at? Yakumo clenched his fists in annoyance as he thought of Haruka. It was all his fault he got her involved in this dilemma. The Shinigami had seen her name. With that fact, her life was now hanging by a thread.

"Yakumo-kun? Did you just say Shi-ni-gami?" Haruka asked with a scrupulous voice. If Yakumo had said shinigami, then she was in trouble. She looked in the direction Yakumo was looking, but she still couldn't see anything. She knew the only reason Yakumo was able see it was because of his eye. Suddenly, she felt Yakumo squeeze her hand really tight. "Yakumo-kun?" She questioned again, but he was too busy scolding at the wall to pay attention to her.

"It left." He said, breaking the silence along with the thunder outside.

"What left?" Haruka asked as she felt Yakumo leave her hand's grasp. She quickly wiped her hand in her skirt since it hand begun to sweat under Yakumo's hand.

"The shinigami left! Do I have to explain everything to you?" Yakumo said, lifting his eyebrow a little. He sat down in the couch, crossing his feet. Haruka took one more glance at the wall and turned to sit beside Yakumo. He had his hands crossed and his eyes were focused on her.

She quickly shifted her eyes to the ground. What would he say next? The more she thought about it, the more she got frighten. Finally, she wrapped up her courage and looked at him straight in the face. "What did the Shinigami want?"

"If I knew, I probably wouldn't be sitting here, wasting my time with a person like yourself." Yakumo said quite coldly as he turned his head away from her. Haruka silently gasped to herself. A minute ago he was holding her hand and now, he was being mean to her. She didn't understand why Yakumo had changed his mood with her all of sudden. It made her wonder.

Even though he didn't really mean it, Yakumo felt terrible after he said that to Haruka, but he couldn't help it. He was too angry to think straight and he felt guilty about putting her life at risk.

"Yakumo, can you tell me what the shinigami said?" She asked in a nervous tone. What if the shinigami told Yakumo that she had met Light Yagami?

"It left without saying a single word." Yakumo replied, hoping that would keep her quiet at least for a little bit. There was no point in finding another location to hide since the shinigami would probably follow him around for a while. The shinigami wasn't really what was worrying him, though. His mind was thinking about Light Yagami. If Kira knew he had a connection with Haruka, would he try to do something against her? Yakumo would never forgive himself if something ever happened to that girl. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, it left." Haruka repeated after Yakumo. In way, she was relived because she had to tell Yakumo herself what had happened. She had to tell him the events that kept tormenting her through the night. Haruka took deep breathes and tried to control her heart pulse.

"Haruka." Yakumo suddenly said, startling Haruka and making her lose her focus. "Why was the shinigami following you?"

She gasped and tried to hide her surprisement.

Yakumo sighed with impatience and began to tap his foot on the floor. "What did you do? Why the hell was it following you?"

Looking at the ground, Haruka began to fight back her tears. He was talking to her so mean that she felt so frighten. The sound in his voice was so serious and stern. She took a quick glance at him and found him staring at her with fiery eyes. "Yakumo, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what?" Yakumo asked. She was staring at the ground while her hands trembled slowly. Yakumo turned to look at the window that was behind him. The storm was getting worse. Black clouds rolled across the sky and the lighting and thunder played with each other while the wind and the trees danced. When he heard Haruka sob, Yakumo turned to look at her. She was wiping her teary eyes with her hands. His guilt continued to gather inside his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He commented.

Haruka shook her head. "No! I'm the one that's suppose to say sorry." Yakumo didn't understand what she was trying to say. Did she know that the shinigami was following her? "Why? What happened?" Yakumo questioned again, hoping to get a proper and clear reply from her.

"It was my fault, the Shinigami," Haruka started as she stopped shedding tears. "The shinigami found you because of me. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me!" It was her fault. She was one to blame for everything. She had put Yakumo's life in danger. The shinigami would tell Kira where Yakumo was at and then, Kira would probably try to take Yakumo's life! It was all her fault. If something ever happened to Yakumo, she would never forgive herself.

Little did they know that they both had the same train of thoughts.

"What do you mean? Because of you?" Yakumo asked with a little more calmness in his voice. He didn't want to scare her anymore. She looked so fragile crying and trembling like a child with no mother. Yakumo fought the urge to hug her, but he did move closer to her. "You can tell me. I won't get angry."

Haruka said nothing and she continued to stare at the floor. "Haruka? You don't trust me?" Yakumo asked. He wanted to get her attention.

"Yes. I do trust you, but I'm scared." Haruka finally admitted her fear. She wasn't scared of Kira. She was scared of Yakumo reaction since she knew Yakumo too well. Indeed, it was her fault Yakumo's life was in danger, but Yakumo probably wouldn't care too much about that. Instead, Yakumo would probably confront Kira. Haruka didn't want that. It was too dangerous and it was risky.

"Okay. So tell me then." Yakumo kept insisting. He had to know what had happened exactly so he could protect her. Yakumo sighed to himself while his eyelids shut tight. He didn't understand his own feelings. Sometimes he's mean and inconsiderate towards Haruka, but now, he wanted to hold her in his arms. The urge to protect her was overwhelming in his chest. Had he finally found a true friend? Was this even this friendship?

"Last night," Haruka began quietly. "After I had left from here, I started to get a little hungry so I decided to go find something to eat. I found a small store open, so I decided to go there. When I was looking for some money, these two guys tried to take my purse away, but I-I," Tears swelled in Haruka's eyes. "I resisted. T-they pulled out a knife. They tried to k-kill m-me."

Haruka buried her face in her hands. She didn't want Yakumo to see her crying anymore. She was such it cry baby that even she felt sorry for herself.

He couldn't resist anymore. Yakumo slowly placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Haruka leaned on Yakumo's chest while Yakumo brushed her hair with his fingers. She could feel his warmth traveling throughout her whole body. As he held her, Haruka continued to cry even more. Never in her life had she felt so protected or loved. Yakumo was different from all the guys she had ever met. Even though she couldn't see herself, Haruka could feel her cheeks burning up. Then she decided to hug Yakumo as well. She wrapped her arms around his body while her head leaned on Yakumo's chest. Whenever he would breathe, her whole body would move along with his breathes.

"And then?" Yakumo said, interrupting the peace. Haruka pulled herself away from Yakumo even though she had felt so happy being near him.

"Those guys tried to kill me, but someone stopped them." She looked at Yakumo. She really didn't want to continue the story, but he was waiting for her to finish. "Those two guys were killed by Kira."

"What!" Yakumo exclaimed, being caught off guard. "You met Light Yagami?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes. He saved my life, but he murdered two men to do it. He forced them to stab each other with the knife and then he gave them a heart attack. Then h-he decided t-to," She had trouble finishing her last sentence. "Then he walked me home."

Yakumo stood up and walked around the room with great frustration. He was trying to hold in his anger. It was rare of him to get angry without a strong motive, but what Haruka had just said really ticked him off. Light Yagami had saved her life. He didn't understand what Light would gain from it. She was not a part of his damn life, so why would he bother to save her? It made him so mad at the thought of Light being near her. He was probably planning something against her, but if he wanted to kill her, why did he save her life in the first place?

"I'm so sorry, Yakumo-kun." Haruka said to him as she stood up. She could tell that Yakumo was angry , but he was holding it in. Haruka walked towards him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

Yakumo turned to look at her. "It's not your fault." He stated. "It's my fault. I got you and Gotou involved in this mess."

The rain finally began to fall. The lighting and thunder roared across the sky and the wind banged against the window. Haruka sighed as she sat down on the couch. She couldn't leave home in this storm, she didn't have an umbrella with her. She would have to be stuck with Yakumo for a while longer.

Suddenly, Yakumo stood in front of her. He was holding out his hand for her to take. Without thinking about it twice, Haruka quickly took his hand. He pulled her up from the couch and made her stand up. After she was standing up, Yakumo shoved her to the side and he laid himself on top of the couch. He was exhausted and he felt really sleepy.

"Yakumo-kun? Are you going to fall asleep already? You're always sleeping!" Haruka exclaimed. She really didn't understand Yakumo at all. A couple of moments ago, he had her in his arms and now he had his back towards her, ignoring her presence. Even so, Haruka was happy. Yakumo was worried about her, even if it was for a little bit. He had never shown her his soft side.

"Yakumo?" Haruka asked, but he was already sleeping in wonderland. She giggled to herself and walked toward the couch. She sat down on the edge of it and started to brush his hair with her fingers. It was soft and smooth.

As the storm howled outside, Haruka sat beside Yakumo, brushing his hair.

_Thanks to you, Yakumo, I found happiness. _

_Haruka. What I'm I going to do to protect you?_

* * *

Light ran to get himself out of the rain. It had started to rain with great force and the strong wind made the storm even stronger. He continued to run without looking back and before he knew it, he was in Misa's apartment building. He quickly opened the door and walked inside.

Once he was inside, he took off his coat since it was warm. He reached into his pocket and felt the piece of notebook their. He sighed and then walked around. It was pretty empty. Only a few workers were running around the place. Light found some empty tables on the far side of a window that was located near the door. He decided to have a seat and set his mind straight before he went up to see Misa.

_Yakumo Saito. Haruka Ozawa. _

That was their names. The names of his next victims.

Light slightly pushed his hair back as he thought of the spirit he had just encountered. The ghost told him to kill Haruka first and then Yakumo. That was his plan to send Yakumo to despair. The man told him clearly that he wanted to take over Yakumo's body. He had tried it once, but it didn't work. Yakumo didn't give in so easily. If he failed to possess his body, he would let him write Yakumo's name on the Death Note. First, he had to kill Haruka Ozawa.

Light slammed his fists on the table startling an elder lady that had just walked in with her cane. If Light wanted too, he could kill Haruka in that very moment. He still remembered her face clearly. He wanted to kill her to get things over with, but he couldn't and that's what drove Light crazy. He didn't understand why he couldn't kill that stupid girl. A feeling inside him kept telling him not to do it.

"Dammit," Light whispered to himself under his breathe. With rage and frustration, he dug inside his coat's pocket and pulled out the piece of notebook. He slammed it on the table and he took out his pen.

"It's time for you to die, Haruka Ozawa." Light clenched through his teeth, but as soon as his pen was about to reach the paper, he stopped. He couldn't even get the pen to touch the fucking paper. He grabbed the paper and pen and shoved them back into his pocket. It annoyed him so much that he couldn't get himself to kill her. Why? He didn't understand why. This had never happened before.

He would kill her, but right now, he had to go see Misa. Light walked toward the elevator and pressed the _'up' _button. While Light waited for the elevator, a young girl with light skin and brown short hair, stood beside Light. She waited for the elevator as well. She stood on her toes as she looked at the elevator door from all angles.

"You, know," She said to Light. "I don't think the elevator works because I've been waiting for it for a long time and it still hasn't shown up." Light didn't say anything since he really didn't care about elevators

"Hey, look!" The girl said as she pointed at a door that was in the far corner beside the emergency exit door. "We can take those stairs. I'm sure It'll be faster than waiting for this slow poke of an elevator!" She ran across and opened the door. She held the door open for Light and waved at him to come over. Light smirked. He had something he had to prove to himself. He had to show himself that he had the capability to carry the Death Note. Light walked toward the girl. On the other side of the door, some stairs were located.

The girl smiled at Light and held out her hand. "Hi! My name is Hitomi Takehashi! What's your name?"

"That's not really important," Light replied to her as he began to climb the stairs. As Light climb up, the stairs began to make a weird creaking noise. It disturbed Light that the stairs were so badly constructed. Then he paused and turned his head back. The girl was behind him, panting with exhaustion. She was so pathetic. They still didn't even reach the second floor and she was already tired. Light paused his feet from walking. He decided to let her walk ahead.

The girl smiled at him. She skipped a few steps ahead of Light. Once she up a couple steps ahead, Light began to climb the stairs again. Smirking to himself, Light pulled out the piece of notebook and his pen.

"Hey, Mr.?" The girl, Hitomi, called out as she turned her body to face Light. "Are you okay back there?"

Light was glad it was dark in the stair way. If the girl were able to see him, she would be surprised to see him smiling like crazy. "I'm fine." He said to reassure her to keep going up. Finally, Light reached the 4th floor, Misa's apartment was in that floor. Light opened the door and he looked up at the naïve girl. She kept climbing up and up without an end. This whole situation had been very amusing to Light. Without a second glance, Light stepped out of the stairway and into the hallway, where the lighting's light gleamed. In a couple of minutes, he would hear from the girl again.

Light walked down the hallway until he reached apartment number 1056. He knocked on the door with a great more deal of calmness and relaxation. He could hear someone inside run to the door. It was probably Misa. She was always so exuberant to answer the door. When Light heard someone squeal from the inside, his assumption had been correct.

"Light! You came to visit me!" Misa squealed with excitement as she hugged Light tight around the waist. "Did you know Mogi and Aizawa also came to visit me? They've been looking around my house for something, though. But still, I'm so happy! I hated when I'm alone! Are you hungry? I can make you something for lunch or is it dinner already? Light, do know what time it is?"

She had lost her memory, but she was still as talkative as ever. Light felt like slapping her, but instead he walked inside, ignoring Misa completely. Inside, he saw Mogi sitting on the table. Light waved at him and began to look for Aizawa. He popped out from one of Misa's room. He was probably looking for some sort of evidence to take back to L.

Light tried to cover his smile. Ryuzaki would never find anything useful here. The Death Note was far from sight.

"Didn't I tell you guys? Misa and I have nothing to hide." Light told Mogi and Aizawa as he walked to kitchen He opened the refrigerator. He looked around, but found only yesterday's leftovers. He got a cold bottle of water and began to drink it.

"We will be staying here for a couple of days, if Miss Amane doesn't mind having us." Aizawa said as he looked at the bookshelf that stood on the right side of the wall. "Or do you oppose the idea, Light?"

"No, don't mind me. Do as you please. You won't find anything useful either way." Light replied. He placed his bottle on the table and walked over towards the window. The storm had finally started to cease. The sky was still covered with clouds and patch of lighting would still strike here and there, but it had stopped raining and there was only a gentle breeze.

"Light! Would you like for me to make you something to eat?" Misa exclaimed. "There isn't much, but I am sure I'll be able to-"

"I'm not hungry." Light interrupted her. Once Misa started talking, no one could stop her. That was one thing that annoyed Light so much about Misa. He wondered if all girls were like that. Light turned around to look at Misa. She was wearing a black skirt, shirt and socks. "I only stopped by for a little bit, so-"

"What! Are you leaving already? You just got here a couple of minutes ago!" Misa exclaimed as she held on to Light's white shirt. "Don't go yet!" Misa tried to take Light's coat from his hands, but Light didn't let her. In these moments, he really wished he could push Misa away from him. If Mogi and Aizawa weren't there, Light would push her.

"Misa, I should go. The storm has calmed itself down." Light said to her as he began to put his coat on. Misa kept looking at him, hoping he would stay for a bit longer. She didn't really mind having Mogi or Aizawa around, but it would be weird having them around for days. Whenever she was with Light though, she would forget about everything that surrounded her.

"Light, what if the storm starts again? A-and you get caught in the rain! Why don't you stay here for a bit longer?" Misa insisted as she followed Light around the room. Light, of course, payed no attention to her.

"See ya' later, Misa." Light said to her. He leaned down and gave Misa a small peck on her right cheek, which made Misa shut up from her babbling. She placed her hand on her cheek and stared at Light with amazement. It was very rare of him to do this sort of stuff. When Light was about to open the door, Misa pulled on his coat and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. Light smiled at her, stepping outside into the hallway.

Light walked to elevator, which was a couple of steps away from Misa apartment. As soon as he clicked the down button, the elevator doors opened and he stepped right in. They appeared to be working again. Inside, a man in neat clean suit stood on the far right side corner. He had a stern look and he was tapping his foot impatiently like if he was in a big hurry. Light didn't even bother having a conversation with him.

When Light finally reached the bottom of the building, he saw a crowd of people outside. He increased his step to see what was going on outside. The people outside were looking at the ground with astonishment and fear. Light smirked as soon as he saw what was on the ground.

Hitomi Takehashi, the girl he had met in the stairs, had just committed suicide. She threw herself from the top floor of building a couple of seconds ago. Her suicide note said, " Apples are sweet."

Light pushed himself through the crowd while they all gasped at the girl covered in fresh blood. Light started to walk toward headquarters.

It was strange to him. He didn't hesitate to kill that girl, yet he couldn't get himself to kill Haruka Ozawa. To Light, all girls were the same, but how was Haruka any different? It didn't make sense. He had barely met Haruka Ozawa just like the dead girl, so why couldn't he kill her too?

He turned back to look at the scene. Many more people began to gather around the dead girl. Light continued to walk in the same direction he walking. Maybe it was a mistake killing that girl. He was almost sure that Aizawa or Mogi would find about the incident sooner or later. Then they would report it to L. They'd tell L that the girl committed suicide when he was around and that would increase L's suspicion of him. Then again, according to L, Kira can only kill with a heart attack, so he will probably get to the conclusion that the suicide had nothing to do with him or that Kira found a knew way to kill.

Whatever would happen, Light was ready.

* * *

Yakumo opened his eyes to find Haruka speaking on the phone with someone. He turned his body on the couch and spotted Haruka beside the door. She had her back towards him while she leaned her shoulder on the wall.

"Mother, are you sure you want to leave?" Haruka questioned with a voice full of concern. "If you like, you could stay for a bit longer."

When Yakumo sat up, Haruka quickly turned around. Yakumo was surprised to find tears in her eyes again. He hated seeing her cry, even if it was for something stupid. She smiled at him and went back to her conversation with her mother. "Okay, mother. Please remember that I love you." Haruka told her as she heard her mother say the same thing to her. When she was done talking, she closed her phone and walked toward Yakumo.

"Were you talking to your mother?" Yakumo asked. It pained him to say that word. Mother. He never got the chance to say good bye to his mother.

"Yeah," She replied. "She came to visit me a couple of days ago, but something came up in her work and she has to leave. I really wanted her stay a bit longer though. It has been so long since the last time I had seen her. I really missed her."

"When is she leaving?" Yakumo questioned as he stood up from the couch. He walked over to a near by mirror he had. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his contact case. He carefully began to put on his contact while Haruka watched him in awe. "My mother," Haruka began. "She is leaving tomorrow in the afternoon."

Yakumo turned to window. The storm was coming back to life. He checked his watch to figure out that it was barely about to be 5 in the afternoon. He didn't even sleep for forty minutes. Yakumo walked over to the door and opened it. "C'mon. I'll walk you home. We don't any more incidents to occur."

Haruka smiled at him and walked towards him. Yakumo held the door for her while she gripped on her purse with nervousness. Yakumo was actually going to walk her home. She felt very happy as the both walked together along the sidewalk.

After walking for a couple of minutes, Haruka suddenly broke the silence. "Yakumo? What are we going to do now? I mean, they discovered where you are, right? Aren't you going to try to hide or something?"

He looked at her without any expression in his face. "There is nothing I can do about it now. We'll just have to deal with it when the time comes." Haruka didn't understand want he meant, but she didn't want to question him. If she did, then he'll probably ruin the moment by calling her stupid.

As they walked by the store she had met Kira yesterday, Haruka's heart pulse began to increase at a rapid speed. She silently grabbed on to Yakumo's white shirt. Yakumo noticed her hand there, but he didn't say anything since he didn't mind. Then Yakumo saw the last person he ever expected to see.

Light was standing next to store where he had met Haruka Ozawa. He was kind of hoping to see her again before he took her life away. When he heard Ryuk laughing behind him, he quickly turned around to look at him.

"Where the hell were you today?" Light asked quietly so people wouldn't think he was speaking to himself.

"That ghost you met gave me the creeps, so I decided to keep my distance. Anyways, didn't he say he was Yakumo Saito's dad?" Ryuk asked while he grinned evilly.

"Yeah, he did so what?" Light stated as he turned his body away from Ryuk. He was about to start walking again, but Ryuk's words stopped him. "Yakumo Saito is coming this way with that girl."

Light slowly turned in the direction Ryuk was looking at. Sure enough, Yakumo Saito was staring at him with a surprised look. He was walking with Haruka Ozawa.

Haruka noticed something strange going on with Yakumo. He was staring at something and what surprised her even more was that he had fear in his eyes. She looked in Yakumo's direction and found out he was staring at Light Yagami. Haruka gasped as she gripped on her necklace. It was Kira. He was standing right in front of them.

"Haruka. Stay right here."Yakumo told her.

"Okay." She replied without moving a single muscle. She trusted him. Haruka knew Yakumo would never do something he was capable of regretting later.

Yakumo went towards Light. He grabbed Light by the collar and pulled him to an alley that was near the store. Without resisting, Light let Yakumo pull him. He banged Light against the wall and looked at him straight in the eyes. Yakumo slowly increased his grip on Light's shirt. "If you lay one finger on her, I won't hesitate to kill you." Yakumo said to him with serious voice. Deep down inside himself, he was hiding his fear.

"You say such interesting things."Light replied without moving a single part of his body. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Who the hell would be afraid of you? The only reason you even stand a chance in this world is because of the Death Note." Yakumo said as he fought the urge to choke the bastard that was in front of him. He also wanted to check on Haruka since Light's shinigami wasn't around.

Light pushed Yakumo off him. He reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of notebook. Then he pulled out a pen from the pocket. He showed them to Yakumo. "You see this piece of paper. It's part of the Death Note. If I want to, I could kill you right now, Yakumo Saito."

Yakumo flinched as he heard his name coming out from Light's mouth. Light Yagami had figured out his name. "Okay, so why don't you? Write it down so you can get it over with it." Yakumo didn't really mean his words, inside he was shocked with fear.

"Killing you is not my top priority." Light said as he watched with amusement Yakumo's reaction. "I wonder what you would if I killed Haruka Ozawa."

"Damn you to hell! I'd kill you! If you dare to write her name, I'd kill you with your fucking Death Note!" Yakumo had never in his life felt so angry and scared at the same time. He couldn't even imagine what he would do if Haruka were to die.

Light smirked. "What makes you any different from me then?"

"What type of question is that? I'm not heartless bastard like you!" Yakumo hollered even though he knew that no words would never change a monster like him. His hands slowly began to turn into fists.

"I wonder," Light started as he placed his finger on his chin. "What would hurt you more: watching Haruka Ozawa die or watching her fall in love with another guy?"

Yakumo shut his eyes in annoyance since he didn't know the answer to the question.

Meanwhile, Haruka waited for Yakumo to come back, but she was starting to get worried. Yakumo was taking such a long time to come back. She decided to go look for him even though he had told her not to follow him. Haruka couldn't stand it any longer. When she was about start walking, something fell from the dark sky and landed right next to her feet. Haruka looked down to find out it was a black notebook. She picked it up and turned it to the front cover.

In big white letters the word Death Note was written on it. Haruka gasped in fear and quickly dropped it to the ground. Did it belong to Light?

She was about to run when something stood in her way. Haruka began to shake as she saw a huge creature with wings in front of her. Haruka dropped herself on the sidewalk while she stared at the strange scary creature that was in front of her.

"It seems like you have found my Death Note, Haruka Ozawa." Rem said without taking her eyes off the girl that was about to take Misa's place.


	6. Tactics of Hatred

Psychic Detective Yakumo

and Death Note

Crossover

Hello, my lovely people! Well here it is, Chapter 6!

I really hope you are enjoying this story because I'm working my brain out! But it's all worth it!

Please feel free to leave any comments and reviews! (Flames are welcomed!)

Thank you for taking the time to read my story! =D

Disclaimer- PDY and Death Note do not beong to me!

* * *

Halfway Gone

Chapter 6 – Tactics of Hatred

Haruka stared at the dark creature that stood in front of her. It's wings stretched out across it's body as it stood in front of her. She looked around at the people that were walking beside her. They paid no attention to her or the creature. Haruka's heart pulse began to increase with rapid speed. A Death Note book laid right next to her. Could this creature be a shinigami?

When the shinigami began to walk towards her, Haruka screamed from the top of her lungs. What did it want with her? She really wished Yakumo was there to protect her.

While Yakumo stared at Light Yagami, he heard Haruka scream from behind. He had left her all alone and helpless. He had been to concentrated on his hate and anger to think of anything else. He gave Light one quick glance before he began to run towards Haruka. It was useless to talk to a cold hearted bastard like Light. Words could not change a human that had become a monster; that's what scared Yakumo the most. Light didn't posses the feelings a normal human would anymore. He wouldn't hesitate to kill him or Haruka. Light's last question also rolled across Yakumo's mind, _"__What would hurt you more: watching Haruka Ozawa die or watching her fall in love with another guy?__**" **_What in the world did Light mean by that?

Haruka buried her face in her hands, hoping that the shinigami would leave her alone. She was scared and terrified, but she tried her best to remain calm. Every time her mind drifted to Yakumo, her chest would ache. Haruka didn't know if he was okay or not. He had just ran off after Light without thinking of the consequences. From the bottom of her heart, she hoped Yakumo was safe.

Suddenly, Haruka felt someone sit by her. As her body stiffened, Haruka heard his voice. "Haruka?" Yakumo said. "You okay?" Yakumo pulled her hands from her face. He saw that tears streamed down her face as her eyes looked at him. Haruka was relived to see he was okay. Yakumo stood up and held his hand to pull her up. Haruka took his hand and stood up right after him. "What happened?" Yakumo asked.

To scared to speak, Haruka pointed at the notebook that laid in the ground. Without even picking it up, Yakumo knew what it was. It was the Death Note. "Do you know how that got here? Did someone bring it to you?" He asked.

"Yeah. It fell from the sky and then the shinigami appeared in front of me." Haruka quietly said. "I don't know what to do with it. I touched it, so I guess it belongs to me, right?"

"Not necessarily."Yakumo replied, picking up the black Death Note. "Even if we don't want to, we should take this notebook. If this lands in the wrong hands, then things will get even worse." Yakumo carefully opened it. To Yakumo's surprise, the pages in the notebook were empty. Not a single name was written on it.

Closing the notebook, Yakumo looked at Haruka again. "C'mon. I'll walk you home." As soon as Yakumo said those words, he spotted Light coming from the dark alley. Behind Light, the shinigami stood with a smirk. Haruka got behind Yakumo as soon as she saw Light. She was trembling with great fear and nervousness. The shinigami she had encountered a few minutes ago had seen her name for sure. In any minute, Light could write her name and kill her. That's why she was scared. Haruka wasn't really afraid of dying, but if she did die, Yakumo would be alone in this world. His uncle had just past away not long ago.

When he saw Haruka's eyes fill with fear, Yakumo held Haruka's hand as they continued to walk forward. It was the least he could do to ease her pain. Light crossed his hands as he turned in the opposite direction Yakumo and the girl were walking in. He had decided to get back to headquarters before L began to miss him. Since it was getting late, Light decided to increase his step. He didn't want L to think unnecessary stuff that will only lead to his death faster.

Light looked at the shops he walked by. He saw his reflection on the glass as he walked by it. He wondered if what he did had been a correct move. Giving Ozawa Misa's Death Note was really pointless. In way, he had just given it to Ozawa to get rid of it. He still had his Death Note.

When he finally gets rid of all the criminals and bastards, he will become god of the new world. He will find a way to kill Misa without getting himself killed by Rem. Then he will finally be free from everything. Free to do whatever he wants. Free to be with _whoever_ he wants.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Light gripped on pieces of notebook he had folded. There was something important he had to do before he headed to headquarters. He was sure that when he got back, L would put him under a 24 hour surveillance. Since Mogi and Aizawa wouldn't find anything useful at Misa place, L would turn to him next. L wouldn't rest until he found some sort of evidence to accuse him. Light knew that carrying around his Death Note could become risky. If L were to find it, his future plans would be ruined. Light needed to be a couple of steps ahead of L.

"Ryuk?" Light suddenly said, but quietly so the people around him wouldn't over hear him. Light turned his head to look at Ryuk. He had a blank expression like he always had. "Ryuk?"

"What is it?" Ryuk replied to Light. Ever since that Yakumo guy appeared, Light had seemed more and more restless. To Ryuk, it didn't really matter. Yakumo made things much more interesting. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Forget about it." Light said. He wanted to ask Ryuk if he could go and hang around in Ozawa's home, but he doubted Ryuk would really go. It infuriated him to know that Haruka was always with that useless bastard. He couldn't make his next move because that guy was always around. Light wanted to kill him so badly, but he couldn't. He couldn't kill him just yet. He had promised Yakumo's dad that he would make Yakumo suffer into despair. All he had to do was kill Haruka, but that was were the problem laid. He couldn't kill her. Ever since he saw her, there was something about her that got stuck inside him. Then, whenever he would Yakumo and Haruka together, the anger inside him increases. Maybe he was jealous of seeing Haruka with Yakumo? That all seemed amusing to Light. It was absolutely ridiculous.

As his watch struck 7, Light paused as he stood in front of the Headquarter's building. Inside, L was working his brain out as well as his father. He remembered when he was little he had always wanted to be a police or part of a famous investigation, but the Death Note opened his eyes to see reality. No matter what happens in this world, people will always be bad and have selfish feelings inside themselves. Prison was just not enough to bring peace to this world. The Death Note accomplished justice to everyone and had brought a more calmer society. Ever since Kira appeared, the rate of criminals had decreased drastically. Light didn't understand why L or his father didn't see things his way. Kira had accomplished things polices or detectives can't accomplish in their life time. World safety.

Light continued to walk along. There was no point standing around; there was better things to do else where. The loud thunder startled him a bit as the sky was lit up by lighting. This whole day had been threaten by a storm, but the storm never really seemed to come. The clouds looked ready to burst any minute.

Before Light realized it, he was almost home. The streets were empty except for a black cat that stood on top of a trash can.. It licked it's paw as his big eyes glared at Light. Light ignored it and turned his head to look forward.

Why? Every time his mind would go blank, Haruka Ozawa's face would appear. He didn't understand why, but she was starting to appear in his mind more often. It annoyed him like hell. Maybe he thought about her a lot because she reminded him of his younger sister. That was probably it. He was always pretty close to his sister, helping her with her studies and all. Light opened the gate that led to his house while sprinkles of water droplets began to fall slowly. Light walked toward the front door and rung the door bell. It was weird how he couldn't hear anyone run to the door. Light kept ringing the doorbell until finally somebody opened.

"Oh, Light! Hello, dear!" His mother said, taking Light's wet coat from his shoulders. "I didn't expect you here as well." Sachiko, Light's mother, seemed really happy to see him. Light faked smiled at her. "Is someone else here, mother?" Light said with a polite sweet tone. He had no idea someone would be here. Could it be someone from headquarters?

Sachiko nodded happily as she hung Light's coat and the hanger. "Yes. A friend of your father and I'm sure you probably remember him as well." Light took his shoes off and walked over the living room. A man with dark brown greyish hair stood his living room. He wore a brown coat and a tie while his hands looked worn out. The man looked pretty old and tired, he was probably around his dad's age.

"This is your father's friend, Detective Kazuki Gotou. He came here to speak to your father, but as you well know, he is not here." Sachiko said with a smile in her face. Light took a couple of steps away from his mother. That smile of hers always creeped him out. "Do you remember him, Light?" his mother whispered to him.

Light shook his head as he walked toward the man. "It's nice to meet you, Detective. I'm Light Yagami. I have to introduce myself since my memory has failed to remember you." Light held out his hand. Gotou took his hand and shook it really firmly. He couldn't believe that this young man was really Kira. Sachiko had told him that Light was the smartest boy in Japan and Gotou could believe it too. The boy looked like a genius, but then, why would he ruin his life with the Death Note?

"It's fine." Detective Gotou told Light he sat down in the couch. If Yakumo figured out that he was at Yagami's house, he would kill him. He was determined to help Yakumo in any way that he could, but sometimes he wondered if what he was doing was correct. He hoped that his actions wouldn't cause Yakumo more trouble. "Is Sochiro at work?" Gotou asked Light even though he already knew the answer. He wanted to see just how much information Light was capable of giving him.

"Yeah. I don't think he'll come in anytime soon, though." Light responded. His mother had said that he was a friend of his dad's and he was a detective. Was he here to help his dad work on the Kira Investigation? Light really didn't want any more investigators coming in. That would only make things more of a burden to him. "Are you planning on waiting on him?" Light asked.

"Probably not. I have other business to attend to." Gotou said. He had to admit that being around Light made him nervous. It was a good thing though that he gave him a fake name. That fact made him feel more at ease. Suddenly, Detective Gotou felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He checked the caller id that Yakumo Saito. Gotou, of course, ignored the call. There was no way in hell he was going to risk Yakumo in that sort of manner. He would have to call him later. "I heard your father was part of the Kira Investigation. Is that true?"

Light nodded. "Yeah, I'm part of it as well. As a matter a fact, I was on my way over to the headquarters, but there was something I need to get from my room." Light told him as he looked at him straight in the eyes. Light didn't understand why that Detective was asking him things that he already knew. What was his purpose? "Would you like to come along with me? My father is over there."

"No, it's all right. I'll come visit him some other time." Detective Gotou said as he stood up from the couch. He placed his wallet inside a pocket that was located inside his coat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "I should get going. I've wasted quite a great deal of time here."

Sachiko suddenly bursted in the living room. "Detective Gotou, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure you will enjoy it! What about you, Light? Are you staying for dinner? I'm sure Sayu would love to have you for dinner!" Sachiko said as she saw Light walk out of the living room. Even though she knew Light would reject her offer, she still asked him to stay for dinner.

"I'm sorry, mother. I have to head back to headquarters before L calls me to go." Light said, walking toward the stairs and leaving behind his mother and the Detective. He had to get his Death Note that he had hidden in his room. He had left it there with names of criminals that were suppose to die by a heart attack through out the days. When he finally reached his room, he pulled out his keys and opened the door.

This had been the first time in a while that he had entered his room. He locked the door and walked over to his computer's desk. He opened his drawer and took off the bottom lid. His notebook laid there, untouched. Light pulled it out and opened it. As he flipped through the pages, Light saw the names of every person that had been eliminated from this world. Light grabbed a two books from his shelf and hid the Death Notebook in between them. Carrying the books in hands, he walked outside his room and locked the door.

Light's mother heard him come down from upstairs. "Light, are you sure you don't want any dinner? Sayu is almost home. I'm sure she'll love to see you!"

Shaking his head, Light looked around the room. The Detective was no where in sight. Did he leave that quickly? Light placed the books on the table and walked over to the coat hanger. He grabbed his shoes and quickly put them on. Then he grabbed his coat and put it on as well. Light walked over to window and peeked outside. It wasn't raining at all anymore, but the sky was as dark as ever. "Did Detective Gotou leave already?"

"Yes. He left after his phone began to ring." His mother placed her finger in her chin. "He seemed to be in a hurry. I wonder if he's okay. He looks pretty tired."

Light shrugged. He could really care less about what happens to him. Grabbing the books, Light placed a hand in his mother's shoulders. "I better get going before the storm comes with all it's might. Take care of yourself and Sayu. I'll come by for dinner tomorrow." Those words brought a smile to Sachiko's face. She was delighted to hear that Light might stay over tomorrow. "Promise, Light?" She asked to reassure herself. "Promise."

His mother smiled as she looked at the books Light carried in his hands. "Did you come to get some books, Light?" Light nodded slowly, gripping tightly on the books. "Yeah, it gets pretty boring in the investigation sometimes." Light replied as he opened the door and walked outside.

Sighing in annoyance, Light placed the notebook inside his coat. He walked over to the trash can that was beside his gate and threw away the books he had brought from his room. It was a good thing his mother hadn't seen that the books were from his high school days. After he threw them away, he began to walk toward headquarters. Ryuk, smirking, followed him silently.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me why your smirking like that? It's pretty creepy." Light asked a little louder than usual since the streets were empty. Everyone was probably inside, fearing the battle that the clouds were getting ready to start. "What is it? Are you going to tell me?" Light hoped Ryuk would tell him what was wrong with him. When Light was talking to Detective Gotou, he could hear Ryuk laughing from the background. He wanted ask him what was wrong, but Gotou was right there next to him. Now, Ryuk was there smirking. What did Ryuk know that he didn't?

"I wasn't planning on telling you, but things could get a lot more interesting if I do tell you." Ryuk told Light in his usual tone as always. It was obvious he wanted to get Light's full attention. "It's about that man that came to visit."

"Detective Gotou? What about him?" It had worked. Ryuk had Light's full attention. Light wondered what about that man could be so beneficial to him. He didn't really know much about him, though. All he knew was that he was a detective and he was good friends with his father. Light suspected that Gotou wanted to join his father in the Kira investigation. How was one more detective going to help? The whole investigation was just wasting their time getting useless help.

"The phone call he received was from Yakumo Saito." Ryuk said, smirking.

Light stopped walking in his path as the words that came from Ryuk traveled through his ears. That detective was in connection with Yakumo Saito. He had been in his house and Light didn't even though about it. "How do you know?" Light asked Ryuk since Ryuk could probably be lying to him. Light turned his body to face Ryuk. "I saw and I heard him talking to him." Ryuk responded bluntly.

Turning around, Light faced forward and continued to walk. There was no way Ryuk would lie about that. Ryuk had told him so things could get more amusing for him. "What did they talk about?" Light asked even though he knew that he would receive no answer from him.

Ryuk began to laugh without stopping. "You know I won't tell you."

"I know." Light admitted. "Give a one sentence summary. I promise things will get more interesting and I'll reward you with all the apples you want." Light said as he lifted an eyebrow. He really hoped that Ryuk would open up. Light was ready to kill anyone that stood in his way.

"If you put that way," Ryuk started as he scratched the back of his head. "I'll tell you one thing: he knows you're Kira."

Light gave himself an evil smirk. Instead of getting worried, he was glad he had encountered that man. He would kill him. There was no hesitation about it. The urge to kill was finally going to be eased inside his chest. The desire to kill was starting to become overwhelming, but Light enjoyed the feeling. Anyone that crossed his path had to die. Yakumo Saito was on top of that list, but first he had to make him suffer. He would kill Yakumo's little detective friend first and then, he'll kill Haruka. How would he feel to see his companions die? Light felt the joy running through his veins.

Calmly, Light touched a piece of his notebook as he spotted Rem right in front of him.

_It's time for you to see blood, Yakumo._

* * *

The entire way, Yakumo and Haruka held each others hands. Like usually, Haruka's heart was pounding loudly. Then again it was really no surprise. Every time she was with Yakumo, her heart would skip a beat. All the people that they had walked across probably thought they were a couple. At the thought of them being boyfriend and girlfriend, Haruka blushed a deep shad of red. She was glad that it was too dark for Yakumo to see her flustered face. Haruka wondered what Yakumo was thinking.

Little did Haruka know that Yakumo's mind was running a thousand miles per hour. He didn't know what to think any more. Haruka's life was in danger because of him. There was no doubt that Light would go after her. Maybe that's why he gave her the notebook. He wanted to have a connection with her so he could get to him. Yakumo gripped on Haruka's hand. He never would have expected things to get this messy. In the beginning, all Yakumo wanted to to was expose Light as soon as possible. Slowly, things got out of control. There was no doubt that Light was a smart guy. He could probably predict his next moves. Yakumo had to find a way to prevent themselves from getting killed by Light or his shinigami.

After walking for a couple of minutes, Haruka realized that they had arrived at her apartment building. The whole building looked more gloomy than it usually did. Haruka turned to look at Yakumo. They had arrived to her house, so now it was time to depart. Deep inside her, she didn't want to leave him. "Thank you for walking me home, Yakumo-kun." Haruka said giving him a small smile.

Yakumo didn't say anything as he continued to walk inside the apartment building. Haruka scratched the back of her head and followed Yakumo. What was he doing? Where was he going? "Yakumo, what are you doing?" She asked with a blank expression.

"Are you always an idiot?" Yakumo told her without taking his eyes off the door. He opened the door for Haruka and then walked behind. Once inside, Haruka turned herself to face Yakumo. "Who are you calling idiot? You're the idiot! Anyways, where do you think you're going!"

Sighing, Yakumo pressed the button for the elevator. "I'm going to have a sleepover at your place." Yakumo said as the elevator doors opened. He stepped inside with Haruka beside him. She pressed the button for floor 6, then pulled on Yakumo's shirt. She grabbed him by the collar as she placed her face close to his. "And who invited you?"

Yakumo shrugged his shoulders. "I invited myself. It's not safe to leave you by yourself." Haruka slowly let go of Yakumo's shirt. He was worried about her. Haruka turned her face to watch the elevator doors close. Yakumo didn't want to leave her by herself because he was worried about. Her heart felt like if it was going to jump right out of her chest. When elevator began to move up, Haruka was startled for bit. Then she looked at Yakumo. She wanted to say thank you to him. "If I leave you alone, you'll just cause more trouble." Yakumo stated as he watched Haruka scold at him.

The elevator dinged a note when it reached the second floor. Yakumo smirked and moved toward Haruka. "There was a story I was once heard around. A group of people got stuck in elevator. It was a rainy day like this one."

Haruka turned her eyes to look at Yakumo. "Why are you telling me that? What's your point?" Haruka didn't like the tone in Yakumo's voice. He was obviously trying to scare her and to Haruka's disappointment, it was working. Yakumo was teasing her again, but of course, Haruka tried to act natural.

"Pretty soon they all started to attack each other. The whole elevator was painted with blood The investigators said that they were possessed by the devil." Yakumo said calmly as he watched Haruka's expression change from calm to scared. It was just to amusing to Yakumo. He tried his best to hold his laughter back.

When a Haruka heard a loud sound of thunder, she jumped in front of Yakumo. She was so scared. What if the elevator stopped and then the shinigami appeared? Without thinking straight, Haruka grabbed Yakumo's right hand firmly. She placed her face close to Yakumo and she scolded at him. "Stop teasing me like that! It's not funny!"

After a couple of seconds more, they finally arrived to the sixth floor. Yakumo and Haruka got out the elevator as a tall, handsome young man with black hair was getting ready to go inside, but he stopped when he saw Haruka. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Hello, Ozawa-san! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you and your mother doing?"

Haruka smiled at him, but slowly released her hand from his grip. She could feel Yakumo's glare behind her. "Oh, we're doing good. Thank you for your concern!" Haruka said to him as he walked inside the elevator. He waved good bye at her as the elevator's doors snapped shut. She slowly turned around to look at Yakumo. He had a scary smirk in his face.

"Who is he? Your boyfriend?" Yakumo asked with a serious tone. He didn't understand why his feelings had changed all of a sudden. Inside his chest, he was starting to feel emotions that he had never felt before.

"No! Of course not!" Haruka exclaimed as she walked down the hallway. Yakumo was walking behind her with a lazy pace in his step. "He's my neighbor and a close a acquaintance. He's been here longer than I have. He's a very nice person." Haruka stopped in front of her apartment door. She pulled out her keys from her green purse. When she open the door, Yakumo walked right inside. "Hmm. I never knew you were so friendly toward others." Yakumo commented, leaving a flustered Haruka behind.

Haruka turned on the lights as soon as she entered in her apartment. Her face turned red when she saw that her dirty clothes were all over the sofa. Her mother had told her she was going to do the laundry for her, but she didn't. She just left her clothes scattered all over the sofa. She probably left to her work in hurry and didn't have to any time to do the laundry. Haruka placed her hand in her forehead. She could have at least have put it back in the laundry basket instead of leaving them exposed to the world. Yakumo walked over to her dirty clothes and leaned over to pick up something. Haruka squealed as she saw Yakumo waving her pink panties in the air.

"Hey!" Haruka ran toward Yakumo and snatched her interior clothes from. "That's mine! Don't touch, you pervert!"

Yakumo rolled his eyes. "What a slob." He didn't really mean it. Excluding her messy sofa, everything else seemed pretty clean and neat. Her apartment was a lot smaller than he had ever expected. The living room had two sofas and a small TV on top of a plain table. The kitchen was stuck with the dinning room. Then two steps away from the kitchen her bedroom stood. He figured that her bathroom was probably inside her bedroom. It was small, but in a strange way, it kind of went with her. Her apartment suited her well.

After Haruka put all her clothes away, she stood in front of Yakumo. "You're in no position to be calling other people slobs, you know!" She crossed her hands and walked over to the kitchen. When Haruka opened the refrigerator, she was surprised to find it empty. Yakumo was probably hungry and she had nothing to feed him. "Umm, hey? Yakumo-kun? Are you hungry?" Haruka asked.

"Not really." Yakumo said as he sat in Haruka's sofa. "I'm feeling sleepy." He really wanted to lay down, but he knew it would be rude to place his feet on top of someone else's couch. He turned to look at Haruka who was staring at him from the kitchen. "You're sleepy? But you just woke up from a nap not long ago!"

Grabbing a magazine from the ground, Yakumo sighed. "So what? I'm tired and there's nothing that I can do to help it but sleep." Yakumo threw the magazine back on floor since it had nothing interesting for him to read.

Suddenly, the room was filled by lighting. Haruka gasped in surprisement and walked over to her small window that was located in front of her dinning table. It was starting to rain really hard and roots of lighting were all over the sky. As Haruka began to untie the curtains, a flash of lighting flashed across the sky, followed by a loud roar of thunder that caused the lights to go out.

Haruka gasped as soon as she saw her apartment go pitch black. She pulled the curtains apart. The only light that was visible in the room was the storm's lighting. Her breathes started to increase as she thought of the shinigami. What if it appeared in this dark room? Silently, she began to tremble.

"Haruka?" Yakumo called out, snapping her from her thoughts. She had forgotten that he was here. A feeling of safety suddenly entered her body. As long as Yakumo was there with her there was no reason to get scared. He had proved to her many times that he would protect her. There was no reason to be scared when she was by his side.

"Yakumo-kun?" Haruka said. She had to find a way to get to living room. "Stay there I'm coming to the living room." Yakumo leaned his head against the sofa, but was startled by Haruka. She had hit her foot with the one of the table's leg. The pain traveled through her toes as she tried to ease it with her hands. Being clumsy was her number one hobby. It was a good thing Yakumo didn't see because if had, he would've have teased her for weeks.

When Haruka finally reached the living room, she was limping to one side. She sat down beside Yakumo and hoped the lights would come back soon. Blackouts were really the worst when you were stuck with a guy in your apartment all by yourself. "So?" Yakumo said, interrupting the silence. "Don't you have a flash light or a candle or something?"

"No, I have no candles. I have a flash light, but it has no batteries." Haruka replied, feeling a little awkward. She was only inches or centimeters away from Yakumo. The warmth of his body was starting to surround her. It was so overwhelming for Haruka. Yakumo sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess we'll just be stuck in the dark." Yakumo stated with a great deal of boredom.

"Yakumo-kun?" Haruka asked with a quite voice. She turned her face toward Yakumo. "I'm so sorry."

Startled by her words, Yakumo clenched his fists. Why was she apologizing for? He hated when she talked to him like that. It bothered him so much. He guessed that Haruka was talking about the whole Kira dilemma thing. She was probably feeling guilty for what had happened earlier. "What the hell are you saying sorry for? It's not your fault, so just drop it okay."

"No! I can't just drop it, Yakumo-kun!" Haruka exclaimed "If I wouldn't be around, you would have probably already solved the case."

"Don't be an idiot." Yakumo told her bluntly. She worried to much about things that didn't even have a point. "The case has always been solved since the beginning. Our only problem is finding proof that will take Light to prison. L is doing the same thing. He knows Light is Kira, but he can't find any evidence to prove that theory."

Haruka placed her finger on top of chin as she thought for a minute. "How do you that? L knows that Light is Kira." L was a detective that was always talked about. He always solved the most difficult cases in the most difficult situation. To Haruka, it was amazing that L could up with that conclusion without the help of spirits.

Suddenly, Yakumo placed his arm around Haruka's shoulders and he pulled her towards him. Haruka blushed as her leaned on top of Yakumo chest. His beautiful scent traveled through her nostrils. She could hear Yakumo's heart pounding at the same beat her heart was. Sweat began to develop in Haruka's palms. Why did he do this to her? He had one of his arms around her and yet, he looked so calmed and bored. There was no way she could be calm. A flash of lighting startled her, causing her to jump a bit. Yakumo felt her jump, so he held her tighter. "I talked to Gotou not long ago. He told me he was at Kira's house."

Surprised, Haruka pulled away from Yakumo's grasp. Detective Gotou had been in Kira's house, but for what purpose? Gotou was just risking his life. "Yakumo! Why did you let him do that? His life could be danger now! Does Detective Gotou know what happened today?"

Yakumo crossed his hands in annoyance. He couldn't believe someone would be as stupid as her. Detective Gotou was one of his closest friends. There was no way that he would ever ask Gotou to do something so risky and life taking. Detective Gotou had went there without him knowing about it. If he thought about it, his actions made sense. If Gotou had told him that he was going to go to Light's house, there was no way in hell he'd allow it. "Yes, I told him. He said that had given Light a fake name, but there is still the shinigami." Yakumo paused as the sound of thunder echoed through out the room. He took deep breathes since he was starting to feel a little dizzy. The whole room seemed to spinning. "There is no need to worry, though."

Haruka scolded at him. She hated him when he so calm and carefree when they were in a difficult situation. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Yakumo started. "They only way to prevent ourselves from getting killed is by joining the Kira investigation with L and Light." Yakumo turned to look at Haruka. She wasn't saying anything, so that probably meant she didn't understand what he was trying to say. He had to explain himself to her. What a pain considering the fact that he felt kind of sick. "If we join L and the others, we could find a way to hand them the Death Note. Once that is accomplished, Light's plans will be ruined. He won't be able to kill us. Light hasn't killed anyone from the Kira Investigation because if he did, they would start to suspect him."

Placing her thumb in her mouth, Haruka thought about what Yakumo just said. It made sense. They would have a chance to remain alive and to expose Light. "You and Gotou are going to join the Kira Investigation?" Haruka asked, just to make sure she understood Yakumo's plan.

Yakumo sighed. Didn't she get a word he had said? "Yes. We're going to become part of the Kira Investigation." Yakumo paused and looked away from Haruka. "And you're going to accompany us, too. You'll also be part of the investigation."

"What! Are you serious? Me too? What help can I do! I'll just cause more trouble. I'll just make things harder for you and Gotou. I'm such a pain to you, aren't I?" Haruka asked him. She knew it was true, though. Thanks to her, Yakumo and Light had a confrontation earlier. There was no telling with Light. His actions were always unexpecting just like Yakumos. Yakumo was always hard to figure out as well.

Placing his hand on Haruka's face, Yakumo stared into her eyes. "Don't you get it? If you don't come with us, your funeral will come sooner than expected." Haruka's eyes got wide when Yakumo slowly leaned his head on her shoulders. Yakumo began to shut his eyes slowly and unconsciously. He suddenly felt extremely tired and dizzy. Haruka began to notice something odd about Yakumo. It seemed like he was having trouble breathing. She quickly placed her hand in his forehead and sure enough, his head felt feverish. Instead of panicking, Haruka decided to get up and find something to help reduce the fever, but Yakumo stopped her.

"Damn. Don't you get it?" Yakumo mumbled as he pulled her back towards him. Haruka sat back down in the sofa again as Yakumo leaned his head on her shoulders. Then, slowly, Yakumo wrapped his arms around her waist. Haruka blushed as she placed her hand on his hair. He had pushed himself too hard and that's why he caught a small fever. Even though he seemed so carefree on the outside, Yakumo was really worried on the inside. Haruka sighed to herself. Yakumo was really something else. "Don't y-you get it-t?" Yakumo grumbled in his sleep and through Haruka's pink shirt. "I n-need... y-you...b-by my s-side, Haruka."

Haruka's tears began to fall silently as the storm continued outside.

Meanwhile, Rem stood behind them. Watching them. Observing their every move since Light commanded her to do so.


	7. Untold Feelings

Psychic Detective Yakumo

and Death Note

Crossover

Hello! I updated a lot faster than usual!

Anyways, I was going to finish this chapter yesterday, but a visit to the dentist prevent me from doing so!

We'll I wanna give a quick thanks to everyone that's taking the time to read my story!

Please leave any reviews (Flames are welcome, but it not very prefered! T-T)

PDY and DN do not beong to me! **_And don't worry she does not die._**

* * *

Halfway Gone

Chapter 7 – Untold Feelings

Light Yagami stood in front of his laptop with his feet and hands crossed. He watched the laptop intensely as Demegawa preformed another one of his little pointless shows. Clenching his fists, Light felt like throwing his laptop out the window. Demegawa was forgetting Kira's principles and purposes of bringing justice to this world. By putting on that stupid show, people would probably start taking Kira more lightly and that was something Light didn't want. He fought the urge to close the laptop since Ryuzaki was also watching.

"_Kira's Kingdom!" _ Demegawa started from the other side of the screen. He stood in front of an enormous chapel with an angel in front of it. He held out his hands as he continued rambling. _"The future of this world now lies in Kira's hands! Our great god is among us! Show us your true power!" _He walked over to some men wearing black cloaks. The Five men were sitting in row patiently in some golden chairs. Their faces and bodies were covered with a black cloak so no could tell who they were. _"Within these five, the great and mighty god will eliminate them if he so chooses!"_

Suddenly, L shut down the laptop and walked over to his chair that was in front of the table. He picked up his cup of tea and took a quick sip. Holding his cup in the air, L placed his other hand on top of his knee. Demegawa was definitely starting to forget the whole purpose of the show. He was suppose transmit Kira's message to the public, but instead, the entire program was starting to become a mockery. L wondered how long it would take until Kira would kill him.

Sighing, Light turned to look at L. It was no surprise L stopped watching that. It was really pointless to get any information from it, but even so, Light despised Demegawa. What the hell was thinking? He had to kill him before things got worse. That hideous man had to be dealt with as soon as possible. "Hey, Matsuda?" Light said with a lack of interest. "Where is my dad? He's usually here early so it's quite surprising to see him missing. Do you know where he's at?"

Matsuda scratched the back of his head as he gave Light a goofy smile. "Sorry, Light. I have no idea where he's at. He received a phone call and headed out. He said that he would be back in a minute, but it's been almost an hour since he has left."

"I see," Light responded, placing his hand on his chin. Where could his father be? The whole situation disturbed Light. Standing up, Light was about get a list of recent deaths, when he heard the door open.

Ryuzaki placed his cup of tea on the table and turned around to look at who had arrived. He was surprised to see Soichiro Yagami with other company. Behind Soichiro, two men and a young girl stood calmly looking around. One of the men looked young and about Light Yagami's age. He had narrow eyes with light brown hair. To Ryuzaki, the young man looked kind of familiar. The other man looked older, he was just as tall as the other young man. His greyish hair made him look tired and worn out. The young girl was a whole different story. She had short hair and a nervous look in her cute face. Ryuzaki didn't know why Soichiro had brought these people to the headquarters.

Yakumo took a quick glance at Light. He was standing beside a table in the far side of the wall. Surprised, Light stiffened as he made eye contact with that bastard. He couldn't believe that Yakumo had the freaking guts to show up in headquarters. Light looked at the older man that stood behind his dad. It was the detective from last night. Since he was still alive, it proved that the name the detective had given Light yesterday was fake. Ryuk was telling the truth when he had said that Yakumo and Detective Gotou knew each other since they were both there together. When he spotted Haruka Ozawa behind Yakumo, a smirk crept across Light's face.

"Yagami?" L said to Soichiro in a stern voice. "Do you mind telling us what is going on? I would like to know the purposes of these people here." Ryuzaki picked up his plate that laid beside his cup of tea. His mouth began to water while he looked at the delicious cake. He picked up his fork and began to stuff his mouth with cake. Then he looked at Soichiro to proceed with his explanations.

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro began as he walked over to Detective Gotou. "I've brought this people for a reason. They're detectives and they are willing to risk their lives in order to help us solve the Kira Case faster. And considering the fact that we haven't gotten very far with the investigation, I think it would be a great idea to accept their help." Soichiro waited for a response from L, but his mouth was too stuffed with cake for him to even talk. Since L didn't say anything, Soichiro decided to introduce their new companions.

Soichiro cleared his throat as he looked at everyone in the headquarters. Taking a step forward, Detective Gotou placed his hand on Soichiro arm. "I'm Detective Kazutoshi Gotou," Detective Gotou began. As soon as spoke, everyone in the headquarters stood up and looked at him. "I'm one of Soichiro Yagami's old friends and it'd be great to work along with him." Gotou looked at the great Detective L. Placing his fork on top his empty plate, L placed his hands back on his knees. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective Gotou. I'll be looking forward to your services." L turned to look at Yakumo and Haruka.

"I'm Yakumo Saitou and I'm also a detective hoping to work my very best in the Kira Case." Yakumo said, making Haruka gulp silently. She didn't understand why they have to lie that they're detectives. Saying that Yakumo was a Detective was pretty believable, though. He was mature and smart enough to be one, but she was not. She wasn't even intelligent enough to be a helper. Shutting her eyes slowly, she hoped she wouldn't mess things up for Yakumo and Gotou.

"What about the girl behind you? Who is she?" Light asked Yakumo with a tint of sarcasm that only they could understand. Yakumo glared at Light while his blood began to boil. Light was trying to make him get angry. Taking deep breathes, Yakumo tried to relax himself. There was no was he was going to play by Light Yagami's rules. Yakumo clenched his fists when he saw Light smirk at him. Light seemed so calm and relaxed, almost as if he had expected them to arrive. Yakumo doubted that Light had known that they were coming since when they got there, he looked like he wanted to be swallowed by the earth.

Grabbing Haruka's hand, Yakumo looked at Light with a smile. "This lovely girl is Haruka Ozawa. She's my assistant." After hearing Yakumo's words, Haruka blushed while she waved hello to everyone. What in the world was Yakumo saying? Did he just call her lovely? Haruka wondered if Yakumo was still sick. She had given him medicine to reduce the fever last night, but she wondered if he was really okay. Yesterday, at night, he was also saying sweet stuff to her. Haruka really didn't understand him.

Light forced a small grin to appear in his face even though he really wanted to choke Yakumo. He wanted to pull out the Death Note and write Yakumo Saitou in it. "I see," Light told Yakumo in a calm voice. "She's pretty cute. If I weren't taken, I might just ask her out."

Yakumo clenched his fists and his breathes increased. What the hell was this asshole saying? There was no way in hell that he was ever going to let Haruka get near a creepy bastard like him. Yakumo looked at Haruka. Her eyes looked frighten and worried, but her face expression was calm. Squeezing on her hand tighter, Yakumo smiled at her. He was so proud of her. Haruka was being so strong and brave. Yakumo looked back at Light. When he was about to speak again, L stood up and spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, Saitou and Ozawa." L said to them as he gave them a small smile. "Well, let me introduce you to the others." L paused while he wiped his mouth with his shirt's sleeve. "That man over there by the window is Detective Touta Matsuda."

Matsuda walked over to Yakumo, Haruka, and Gotou. He shook each one of their hands with a big nice smile. To Haruka, he seemed to very young and childish. She wondered if he was really a detective. The more she looked at him, the more he looked familiar to her. She wondered if she knew him once before. Looking at him, Haruka tried to remember where she had seem him before.

"This man right here," L said, interrupting Matsuda's hand shaking ceremony. "This is Hideki Ide." Ide didn't say anything, but he did wave his hand at them. Haruka waved back with a sweet smile. Her smile faded when she saw Light Yagami starring at her.

L began to twist and play with his black shiny hair. "There are still two task force members missing. They're investigating something under my orders." L said while he looked at Light with a suspicious look. "They're Kanzo Mogi and Shuichi Aizawa. They'll be back any day now." L turned back to look at Yakumo. "Usually, I would give everyone fake names, but knowing our current circumstances, I think it'd be best to trust others." Yakumo nodded. "There is no reason to doubt us. Our intentions are for the best." As Yakumo spoke he increased his grip on Haruka's hand. Haruka sighed silently to herself. It felt so nice to be protected.

"Anyways," L continued. "That young man over there by the table is Light Yagami. He's Sochiro Yagami's oldest son."

Light began to walk toward Yakumo and Haruka. Detective Gotou didn't move or say anything as he watched Kira get closer and closer to Yakumo. When Light was in front of Yakumo and Haruka, he stopped walking. He looked at Yakumo straight in the eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yakumo Saitou. I'm honored to be working together with you and Detective Gotou." Light smirked at Yakumo while Yakumo placed his hand on his forehead. "The same goes to you. A pleasure meeting you, Light Yagami." Yakumo told Light. The only thing that prevented Yakumo from punching Light in the face was Haruka's soft hand that held him.

Smirking, Light turned to look at Haruka. He looked at her straight in the eyel. Light loved striking people in the eyes with fear and desperation. Being brave like Yakumo had told her, Haruka looked at him as well. Deep down inside her, she was trembling with fear and she wanted to cry, but she forced herself to brave like the way Yakumo was. "Nice to meet you, Haruka Ozawa." Light held out his hand to greet her like the way the Americans greeted each other. Haruka hesitated to shake his hand, but what choice did she have? L was watching them with an intense gaze in his eyes. She had to show Yakumo that she capable of handling frightful situations, so she decided to shake his hand.

"You probably already know," L interrupted. "I'm the Detective L, but I'm also called Ryuzaki by others. And my handler is Watari, but he is not usually with us." L stood up and motioned them to take a seat as he walked over to the window to look at the morning sun. Yakumo and Detective Gotou accepted to sit as Soichiro and the others walked over to a near computer. They needed to see the death rates that had occurred early in the morning. There had been more deaths than usual. Haruka decided to remain standing behind Yakumo since she was to nervous to even sit down. There was no more room to sit down in the couch, anyway.

As she looked around the room, Haruka began to barely notice that she was the only girl in the whole room. It was starting to scare her as she noticed the list of dead criminals that laid on the table. She really couldn't believe that someone would actually kill that many people. Light had to be monster if he was capable of killing that many people with feeling any hints of regret. Haruka kept looking around when she suddenly spotted the shinigami beside the window, but it left as soon as she saw it. Sighing, Haruka checked her watch to realize it was about to be 10 in the morning. She looked at the window where she spotted the shinigami she had encountered yesterday. But in a matter of seconds, it was gone. There was nothing near the window anymore except for the sun's weak sun rays that were getting covered by clouds. She was glad that the rain had stopped. She had been so scared when she was in her house all alone with Yakumo during a power shortage. After hearing L clear his throat, Haruka turned to hear what was going on.

"In short terms," Ryuzaki stated loud and clear to make sure Light was listening. "There's a 9% probability that Light Yagami is Kira." Yakumo lifted an eyebrow as soon as he heard L's words.

There was a 9% probability? Yakumo wanted to scream out loud that it was a 100% correct. Soichiro began to shake his head with great annoyance and frustration. He couldn't believe that Ryuzaki still believed that crap. He remembered when L had tied Light to him with handcuffs just so he could watch his every move. Haruka wanted to look back at Light to see his reaction to this, but she was too scared. If she made eye contact with him, she would probably start crying. Suddenly, she felt a hot breathe hitting the back of her neck. Haruka, of course, didn't dare to move. Light smirked as he glided his finger down Haruka's arm. Instead of screaming, Haruka quickly moved away from him.

Light couldn't believe how much fun he was having with that girl. Concentrating back on L, Light walked over to L. "Ryuzaki, how many times do I have to tell you that I have nothing to do with Kira. I wish you could just understand that." Light said, shaking his head. "Since there is no one else for you to suspect, you decided to suspect me." Light turned to look at Yakumo. To his entertainment, Yakumo's eyes looked furious. "Now, these people will start to believe that I'm Kira."

There was no doubt that Haruka was really scared of that guy. Was L really starting to believe that Light wasn't Kira? Was L starting to doubt his suspicion? Haruka wanted to tell Yakumo how scared she was of Light, but she didn't want to worry Yakumo anymore. Yesterday, Yakumo had caught a fever because he had been worried about her. If Haruka tells Yakumo that Light touched her, Yakumo would beat the crap out of Light for sure.

"I have my reasons to suspect you," Ryuzaki said with his eyes half closed. There were many reasons to suspect that Light was indeed Kira. L thought it would be best to keep them to himself, though. L turned his body to look at Yakumo. There was something about him that seemed so familiar. L felt like he had seen him somewhere before. Twisting his hair, L tried to remember where he had seen that boy before. Then, suddenly, it came to his mind. He needed to talk to Yakumo without Light's presence as soon as possible.

Light shrugged his shoulders and walked away from Light. He didn't really give a damn what L thought about him. By the time he comes to the conclusion that he really is Kira, he'll be dead. Light smirked at the thought. When he becomes the god of the new world, L will be rotting in his grave. "Think what you like," Light told L. "I am no one to judge you."

Yakumo clenched his fists furiously. He couldn't believe that L was actually believing his charade. If Yakumo were to tell L that Light was Kira, Light would probably do something against him or Haruka without even thinking of the consequences. Yakumo couldn't risk Haruka in that manner.

Suddenly, a loud grumbling sound interrupted them. Haruka blushed as her stomach kept rumbling with hunger. Yakumo woke her up in the last minute and brought her to the headquarters without breakfast. She was really starving since she was the type of person that would have a big breakfast in the morning. They were all staring at her while her stomach continued to howl. If only she had asked Yakumo to let her eat before they left, but she didn't want to bother him. He had slept at her house with a small fever just to keep her company. He always did so much for her, but she never really didn't do anything special for him. The least she could do was be brave and be by his side to lend him support.

Closing his eyes and trying to hold back a smile, Yakumo crossed his hands. She was hungry. Why didn't she say anything when they were on their way over here? There was no doubt that Haruka was really an idiot. "Haruka?" Yakumo said as he stood up and walked over at her.

"What is it, Yakumo-kun?" Haruka asked as she grimaced. This was such an embarrassing situation for Haruka. Yakumo was busy talking to L. He shouldn't worry about her.

"You're hungry, Haruka?" Yakumo looked at her straight in the eyes. "If you were hungry, why didn't you just tell me?" Yakumo asked, annoyed and frustrated. Ever since they had started with the Kira problem, Haruka had become different towards him. Or has she always been like that, but he's never noticed?

"I'm so sorry, Yakumo-kun. I didn't feel so hungry earlier." Haruka lied as she shut her eyes tightly.

L watched Haruka and Yakumo carefully. She didn't seem like his assistant at all to L. Yakumo had told Light that she was his helper, but L started to doubt that. Could they have lied? To L, they seemed more like boyfriend and girlfriend. What is her real purpose here if she really wasn't his assistant? It seemed that Yakumo really cared about that girl. L had suspected that Yakumo was the guy that had met Kira in the park the other day. L had seen the videos that Watari had sent him and the young man that came out looked like Yakumo. When Light saw Yakumo in the park, he showed an expression of surprise and fear. As soon as he saw Light's face expression, L immediately thought that the guy knew Light was Kira. There were several details though, that scratched out the possibility that Yakumo was the guy in the park. First, the guy in park had a red left eye and Yakumo didn't. He had both eyes a light brown color. Then, again, maybe Yakumo was wearing a contact. He wanted to conceal his red eye with the task force members? It was strange how he didn't to conceal his red eye to Light in the park. Also, if Yakumo knew Light was Kira, why would he bring Haruka to headquarters and risk her life in that matter? Then wouldn't have Light killed Yakumo already if he knew that he was Kira?

Yakumo sighed as he took his eyes of Haruka. He couldn't just let her go hungry after everything she had done for him. She had stayed up all night taking care of him when he had that fever. He felt her all night touching his forehead and giving him some water for him to drink. Then she was always worrying about him and she would visit him in the Movie Research Club almost every 5 hours. She was really the sweetest thing ever. The least he could do was protect her. Yakumo was about to tell her that he would take her out to eat when L interrupted him.

"Light?" L suddenly said without moving an inch of his body. "Are you doing anything useful at the moment?" Turning to look at Light, L saw Light leaning on the table with his hands crossed. Light shifted his eyes from Haruka to L. "What do you mean by that?" Light asked him as he straighten his body. "Since Haruka is hungry, why don't you take her out to eat?" L asked him, hoping he would go.

Yakumo's anger ran through his veins as soon as he heard L's words. What in the world was he thinking? Ryuzaki was about to send Haruka alone with Light. The last time Haruka was with Light, she was terrified. "That won't be necessary, Ryuzaki." Yakumo said in a serious tone and without giving Light a chance to reply. He grabbed Haruka's hand gently while Haruka blushed happily. She really liked when Yakumo grabbed her hand. He had been doing it a lot recently. Haruka was sure he held her hand to give her courage. As each day passed, her feelings for Yakumo grew. "I'll be taking her." Yakumo told L.

"I wouldn't object to that, but" L stated. He really needed Light to go away so he could talk to Yakumo alone. Ryuzaki didn't really mind if the other task members heard their conversation. Once Light leaves, he'll be able to talk freely to Yakumo. It seemed to L that Yakumo didn't want to leave Haruka alone with Light. Could it be that Yakumo knows that Light is Kira? Does he find Light suspicious like the way he does? "There are some matters that you need to attend too." L wanted to convince Yakumo to stay, but he wondered if his feelings for Haruka were stronger. It was very strange how they had barely met and yet, he already knew a lot about Yakumo.

"Don't worry about it, Ryuzaki-kun!" Haruka exclaimed as she waved her hand desperately. "I can go on my own. Yakumo-kun just treats me like a child! I can manage. Please, don't worry." There were a couple of reasons she didn't want to go with Light. First, Yakumo would worry about her. Second, Light Yagami was a crazy creepy murderer. And third, she wouldn't be able to eat while Light stared at her.

Light smirked to himself as he walked over to Haruka and Yakumo. "I don't mind taking you. There must be reason why Yakumo treats you like a child. And besides, it seems like Ryuzaki really wants to get rid of me." He really wanted to grab Haruka and pull her out by force, but he couldn't. Yakumo would probably kill him.

Yakumo didn't want to let Haruka go with him, but L wanted Light to leave. Maybe L wanted to talk to him without Light's presence. Would that be convenient? Yakumo figured that if he could talk to L privately, the more quicker the case will be solved and the quicker he'll be able to get Haruka out of there. "Fine. Go with him, Haruka." Yakumo told Haruka while he looked at the ground. He gripped tightly on Haruka's hand as a signal to be safe. Haruka squeezed his hand back as a signal that she was brave enough.

Fake smiling, Haruka let go of Yakumo's hand and gripped on her purse. "Okay! I'll be right back then. Do you want me to bring you something, Yakumo-kun?" Haruka asked cheerfully, trying her best to fight back her worries and fears. She was disappointed to see Yakumo shake his head no. "Oh, I see. Well, I'll see you later, Yakumo-kun. Bye, Gotou-san." Haruka told them. She waved good bye to the other task force members. Without waiting for Light, Haruka quickly walked towards the door. Light smirked at Yakumo while Yakumo secretly scolded at him. "I'll be back in a little bit, then." Light said to everyone. Pulling on his shirt collar, Light walked to the door. It was no surprise to him that Haruka was already outside waiting for the elevator door. Without anyone seeing him, Light smiled to himself. He was about to have a lot of fun.

Yakumo sighed with anger and frustration. Detective Gotou could tell that Yakumo was really angry at himself. He couldn't do anything to help Haruka. It annoyed him as hell to see Haruka leave with Light.

Sitting back down in the couch, Yakumo looked at L. Ryuzaki sat down in his couch. He placed his feet on the seat's cushion and then he placed his hands on his knees.

"Now, that Light is gone," L began while he looked at Yakumo seriously. "Let's get down to business. There's something that I need to discuss with you and of course, as you well know, it's about Light." Yakumo nodded slowly as he prepared himself to listen to L. Yakumo wanted to tell L everything he knew about Light Yagami, but something was stopping him from doing so. If he made the wrong move, his life or Haruka's life could be taken. He had be careful with what he said, but at the same time he had expose Light's true self. He had too as soon as he discovers how. There was still something else that bothered him, though.

The fact that Haruka wasn't there with him, disturbed him greatly.

_Haruka, please be safe. I'll come for you. I promise._

_I'll come for you..._

* * *

Haruka quickly walked to elevator, hoping she get away from Light. She didn't want to be anywhere near the guy that had the capability of taking her life in a matter of seconds. It terrified her to know that Light could kill her or Yakumo. Thinking about Yakumo, she began to feel an ache in her heart. Even though he would never admit it, Haruka knew that deep down inside, Yakumo wasn't comfortable being around Light either. Nervously, Haruka was about to press on the elevator button, but Light pressed it for her. For some strange reason, he pressed on the 'up' button.

Looking at the ground and playing with her fingers nervously, Haruka gulped quietly while her heart beat increased. They were suppose to go to the bottom floor. What was Light doing? Haruka wanted to ask him, but she was just too scared. She couldn't help feeling that way. When the elevator dinged, she hoped that there were other people inside it. The only reason Light hadn't said or done anything to her yet was probably because L had cameras everywhere.

When the elevator's doors opened, Haruka was shocked to find it empty inside. Light walked in before her and when he saw Haruka hesitating about going inside, he grabbed her arm and violently pulled her inside. Once inside the elevator, Haruka took a couple of steps away from Light. When her back was finally against the wall, Light smirked, but he didn't say anything. Light pushed the button that would take them to the top floor. Before Haruka had a chance to scream for Yakumo, Light quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Losing all hope, Haruka watched the elevator's doors close and quickly afterward, she felt it going upward. Tears of fear began to form in her eyes when she felt Light's other hand around her waist while the other held her mouth. Trembling, Haruka suddenly heard someone laughing that wasn't Light. Haruka came to the conclusion that it was probably Light's shinigami.

Why? Why was Light doing this to her? She had never done anything to offend him or get him angry, but then again, maybe her presence annoyed him. She would never understand him and she wasn't interested in finding out his plans.

Light couldn't help but enjoying the moment. He loved being feared by other people just like the girl. She was so weak and helpless, which made everything much more enjoyable. Light could feel Haruka squirm under his arms, but everything she did was useless. There was no chance that Yakumo would come for her. He was way to busy talking to Light. By the time he started looking for her, Haruka would be dead. Light smirked when the elevator stopped. Haruka, of course, didn't feel the same way.

Once they were outside, Haruka found herself in a dark hallway that had only one brown door in the middle. Light, still holding Haruka in his grasp, walked toward the door and opened it. As soon as he stepped across it, a cool breeze hit Light's face. Haruka looked up and found a cloudy sky above her. Thick, gray clouds were started to appear and cover the weak morning sun. Light shut the door violently and then he threw Haruka to the ground with great force. Putting her hands in front of her to prevent a painful impact, Haruka landed on her knees and hands. She quickly sat up and looked at Light with fearful eyes. What was he going to do to her?

Light gave her an evil smirk as he grabbed her from her arm and pulled her up. They stood right in front of each other for a couple of seconds, since Haruka was just too scared to move, but soon Light started walking towards her. Whenever he would take a step forward, Haruka took a step backward. She was so afraid of him that she forgot that she was on highest part of the building.

"What are you afraid of?" Light asked her sarcasticly as he ceased his steps. "It seems pretty clear that you're not scared of me, so why do you back away? If you're so afraid of me, why would you call me through phone, then?" Light clenched his fists in annoyance and frustration.

Haruka quickly shook her head with fear and terror. Her tears continued to flow as the yearn to scream for Yakumo increased. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Haruka told him since it was true.

As soon as Light heard Haruka's words, his anger rose up like steam. He ran towards her and grabbed her by the neck. Holding on to her neck, Light continued to walk until he reached the roof's 3 foot old fence which prevented people from falling over. Light smirked as he pushed Haruka in between him and the fence. He continued to grab tightly on Haruka's neck since both his hands yearned to choke her to death. Haruka tried to push him off her, but he was too strong for her to handle. Losing her breathe, Haruka grabbed on to Lights arms. She looked at him in hope that he would release her from his grasp.

"You dumb ass," Light screamed in her face. "What the fuck were you thinking? Calling Matsuda and asking for me. Then telling me to stop using the Death Note! Just who the hell do you think you are? You're so hopeless and pathetic it makes me laugh!"

"I d-don't... know w-what... you're... talking a-about." Haruka barely managed to say. Light released a bit of force from his hands so he could hear speak. "I don't even know Matsuda, so why would I have his number for? And there's no way I would do something that dangerous behind Yakumo's back!"

Hearing the name Yakumo come from Haruka's mouth, Light's grasp tighten on Haruka's neck again. "That bastard! Ever since he showed up, everything that I have worked for is starting to fall apart! Why did he even show up? This is none of his fucking business! He should just go back to where he came from before I kill him! That's what I've wanted to do ever since I met him!"

Haruka began to cry more loudly while her mind drifted to Yakumo. If something were to happen to Yakumo, her soul and mind would follow him. "You better not lay a finger on him, Light Yagami!" Haruka exclaimed, surprising Light. When Haruka began to hit Light with her right hand, Light grabbed her hand instead of her neck. He held Haruka's neck with his right hand while his left hand grabbed her arm. "I will never allow you to do that! Yakumo is not going to die in your hands! Never! I know that Yakumo-kun is a lot stronger than you! You're nothing compared to him! Nothing!" Haruka continued. Haruka couldn't believe she had all this courage to talk back to Kira. When it comes to Yakumo, Haruka could climb mountains and fly to the moon.

"Yakumo is nothing but a stupid bastard!" Light told her as he pushed her back even more. Haruka's head was now hanging in the air. She looked down and saw the ground miles away from her. The cars and the people couldn't be seen clearly. Light was trying to push her off the building. He wanted to kill her. Haruka grabbed on to Light's shirt as her lower spine hit the fence. If Light gave her one more push, she would fall over and meet her death. "It's pretty ironic that you and Yakumo told me the exact same thing!" Light continued as he got closer to Haruka's body. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt Light's hot breathe.

"What do you mean by that? And why are you going to all the trouble to kill me, when you can easily kill me with the Death Note?" Haruka asked him, opening her eyes again. With every word she said, Light slowly pushed her back more.

"What do I mean?" Light repeated. "When I met up with that bastard in the alley, he told me that I better not lay a finger on you. Of course, I didn't listen to him! It seems like both of you idiots have feelings for each other. How pathetic! Like if that's going to help you! There's no possible way someone could like an idiot like yourself! You're so damn helpless! You were about to get your ass killed the other day by some other guys!" Light smiled as he looked at her straight in the eyes. "Girls like you annoy me to hell. You probably annoy Yakumo as well! The least you can do for him is to die! And it's a lot fun killing you this way!"

The tears streamed down Haruka's pale cheeks. "You're probably right." Haruka sobbed. "I probably do annoy Yakumo and I'm probably a burden to him, but I know he cares about me even if it's just a little bit. And I don't care what you say. I will never leave Yakumo's side!"

"He's not going to save you this time. He doesn't care about you." Light began, pushing Haruka even further back and grasping on to her neck even tighter with both hands. "But if that's the way you feel that way, then you're better off dead!"

…

Yakumo suddenly felt a stab in his heart. He grabbed his chest with his hand as looked around the room. The pain began to travel all over his body. Why was he feeling that way? What was wrong with him? He suddenly stood up and looked at Ryuzaki who hadn't even started talking yet. The feeling of anguish and worry began to develop inside him when he remembered Haruka.

"What's the matter, Yakumo?" Gotou asked him, seeing Yakumo's face pale. "Are you feeling sick? Haruka-chan told me you got a fever yesterday. Are you feeling okay?"

Yakumo nodded. He wasn't feeling sick. This was a whole new different feeling. "No. Don't worry about it. I feel fine. I just need some fresh air. So, I'll be back in just a minute." Yakumo glanced at L one last time before he headed towards the door. Why was he feeling like this? Yakumo didn't understand. In the hallway, Yakumo leaned against the wall. He wanted to look for Haruka. A feeling inside him kept telling him to go look for her. She needed him more than ever. Stomping his foot with frustration, Yakumo didn't have the slightest idea where she and Light could be.

Suddenly, Ayaka appeared. Yakumo's eyes widen as he saw her stand in front of him. Without saying a single word, she pointed her small little finger up. Yakumo didn't take his eyes off her. "Where is she?" Ayaka placed her hands by her side again. "The roof." She said quietly and slowly, disappearing into the air. Without a minute to spare, Yakumo ran towards the stairs. He quickly began to climb the stairs while the sweet Haruka crossed through his mind.

Haruka held on to Light's hands as he tried to push her back. She didn't want to die yet. There were still so many things she had to do in life. Her dream of being together with Yakumo...

"I'm sure if you die, Yakumo will be very happy! I promise, though," Light told her. "I will take care of that bastard for you, so just fall and die!"

"You're wrong!" Yakumo heard Haruka say. When opened he the door, all he could see was Light's back and Haruka's small hands holding on the Light's arms. Light was about to push Haruka over the rail fence. Light Yagami wanted to kill her.

"You're wrong, Kira! Yakumo does care!" Haruka sobbed loudly. "And I love him!"

When Yakumo heard those words come out of Haruka's mouth, he ran towards Light. The a new feeling was starting to swell inside his chest. Haruka had just said that she loved him. The feeling was mutual, then?

"I love Yakumo-kun with all my heart! I love him!" Haruka said as the fence broke by Light's force, making Haruka fall over.

* * *

TBC...


	8. Trade Mistakes

Psychic Detective Yakumo

and Death Note

Crossover

Hey! Chapter 8 is fianlly up! I took me a while, huh?

Just one more month left of summer and I haven't even started on my homework! All well!

Anyways, please enjoy! I really do thank everyone that has reviewed! (it gives me motivation)

Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer - PDY and Death Note do not belong to me!

* * *

Halfway Gone

Chapter 8 – Trade Mistakes

Just as Haruka was about to fall over and catch her death, Yakumo shoved Light to the side and grabbed the girl he cared about the most. He grabbed her hand as he held on to her waist and once he had a firm grip on her, Yakumo pulled her up. Closing her eyes with fear, Haruka held on to Yakumo's shirt while he grabbed her. Suddenly, tears began to form in her eyes. They weren't tears of saddness or fear; they were tears of happiness. A small smile appeared on Haruka's face. Yakumo had actually come for her. He really cared for her.

Sitting Haruka in the ground, Yakumo tried to catch his breathe. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees while he inhaled and exhaled large amounts of air. Once his heart stopped pounding at a rapid speed, Yakumo took a quick glance at Haruka. She was sitting on the ground while her trembling eyes gazed at him. Sighing, Yakumo stood up straight again. It was a relief to see Haruka safe.

Yakumo, clenching his hands into fists, turned around to face Light Yagami. He was standing a few feet away from them, motionless and with no sign of emotion on his face. Yakumo tried his best to control his anger and frustration. What the hell was that bastard thinking? If Yakumo had been a second late, Haruka would probably be dead. There was still something Yakumo could not understand. Light had the power of the Death Note, so why was he going through all that trouble? Light could have killed them a long time ago if he had wanted to.

Suddenly an evil grin crept across Light's face. He turned around, leaving behind a trembling Haruka and a perplexed Yakumo. There are so many people in the world that are just so helpless and useless. It was absolutely pathetic. They might as well be dead. It was quite unfortunate that no one thought the way he did.

"What the hell were you doing?" Yakumo asked suddenly, with his eyes looking at ground. "Aren't you risking a bit too much? If I wanted too, I could hand L the notebook and get this over with."

Light stopped walking and quietly began to smirk. He turned his head to look at Yakumo from the corner of his eyes. "Okay. So why don't you? If you know I'm Kira and you have proof, why don't you just run to L and tell him? What's stopping you? Go ahead. Try telling L and then we'll see what happens afterward." Light said with sarcasm. He crossed his hands and waited for Yakumo's respond even though he already knew what he was going to say.

Grasping on her necklace, Haruka looked at Yakumo. Light was really tormenting him and to make matters worse, it was mostly her fault. If she hadn't gone with Light, Yakumo wouldn't be stuck in this horrid situation. With her legs feeling a bit wobbly, Haruka managed to stand up. Taking big breathes, she looked at Yakumo as he stood in front of her. Walking toward Yakumo, Haruka's heart began to pound loudly. There was no way she would ever leave Yakumo alone. After all, she had finally admitted out loud that she was in love with him.

Yakumo, suddenly, felt someone touch his right arm. Haruka's gentle touch gave him all the courage and strength he needed. Yakumo looked at Light straight into his eyes. "I would tell L, if you didn't have another Death Note. You're no human being anymore. There's no telling what you would do if I told L everything I knew about you. You don't stand a chance. You're not as smart as you claim you are. L has you figured out."

Light turned his full body around so he look at Yakumo directly. Haruka, hiding behind Yakumo, stood still and motionless as she waited for Light's next move. There was no doubt that she was really scared of him. Light smirked. "Is that it? I'm not afraid of you or that stupid girl. Next time, I promise you she won't be so lucky. I wanted to give you a little demonstration of what would happened if you dare speak against me." Light paused as he walked over to something that laid on the ground. It was that girl's purse. Light picked it up and turned back to look at Yakumo. "You just don't know who you're dealing with, Yakumo Saitou. The minute you appeared, everything I worked for shifted away." Light threw Haruka's purse towards them. It crashed in the ground, making everything inside it fall out. "You're no match for me. We're not on the same level. Look at everything you have done and yet, you can't stop me and you can't protect her. In other words, you're useless."

Looking at the ground, Yakumo placed his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to say because everything that had come out of Light's mouth was true. It seemed so easy at first. It seemed so simple to expose Light and it was, but he ruined everything. Yakumo closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Haruka in his moment of weakness. Why did he ever get her involved? She kept getting him into deep problems that Yakumo could not find solutions too. If he had kept her away, maybe this case wouldn't be so twisted and complicated. Thanks to him, her life was danger. He should have just kept her away, but his selfish emotions wouldn't let him. He wanted her by his side. Things could have been a lot easier, but there was no way he could trade his mistakes.

Light smirked and walked toward the door. It seemed like his words had silenced Yakumo. Light wondered what Yakumo would do next. Then again, did it even matter? As long as Light focused on his moves, everything would turn out fine. Yakumo and Ryuzaki probably didn't even expect what he was planning on doing next. Just as he was about to open the door, Light stopped as he held on the door knob. "What in world brought you into this investigation, Saitou? What do you gain from this?"

Turning around, Yakumo stayed silent. What brought him in the investigation? He had forgotten the whole point of him being involved in the Kira Case. All the lives that Kira had killed, stilled wondered in this world, searching for their lost souls. Even though they were criminals, they are still human beings with feelings and emotions. Light doesn't have the right to kill them even though there criminals. No one has the right to pass judgment on someone else's life. There is no human in the world that is born pure evil. People aren't born vicious, but are later influenced to become wicked by bad experiences, people, or events. Light Yagami was a different case, though. It was clear to Yakumo that Light didn't carry in him the feelings a normal human being would. The Death Note changes a person from bad to evil. Light was right in one thing for sure. He and Light were not in the same level. Light was too stupid and naïve to see that the Death Note was not a blessing from heaven, but more like a curse from hell. "That has nothing to do with you. It's none of your business." Yakumo finally responded to Light's question.

Grinning evilly, Light gripped on the door's knob. "Yeah, you're right. Who cares?" Light opened the door, but before walking in, he spoke again. "Anyways, I'll tell Ryuzaki that you decided to take Ozawa somewhere to eat or whatever. I doubt she wants my company." Light walked in with a victorious grin on his face. Things were starting to fall back in their place, but he couldn't be too confident. He had to clear any suspicion anyone had that he was Kira. To Light's luck, he had found a way to do to exactly as he wished.

* * *

Haruka watched silently as she saw Light Yagami leave them. It pained her to see Yakumo so troubled and perplexed. Light Yagami's words really reached him and they seemed to have affected him. Haruka gently placed her hand on Yakumo's shoulder. He was so quiet as he stared at the ground. What was he thinking about? What could she say or do to help Yakumo out? Yakumo covered his face with his hair while he looked at his feet. Haruka leaned her head forward as she tried to get a glance at Yakumo's eyes. Suddenly, Yakumo sat down on the floor. He crossed his feet and placed his hand over forehead, but no words escaped from his mouth. "Yakumo-kun?" Haruka called out to him, sitting down on her knees next to him. "Yakumo-kun, are you okay?"

Shaking his head, Yakumo shifted his head away from Haruka. "I'm not okay. Don't you see the mess I have made." Haruka flinched when she heard Yakumo's voice shaky and insecure. "All this happened because of me. You almost died." Yakumo told her with a horrible feeling of guilt stuck to his throat. Even though he was talking to her, Haruka was still disturbed by the fact that Yakumo wouldn't look at her. He was avoiding her gaze. She tried to understand Yakumo. He had been placed in such a difficult situation and the solution was no where to be found. He probably felt guilty for everything that had happened to her a few minutes ago. Sighing, Haruka shoved her hair off her face. By now, Yakumo should know that she always gets into problems because of her own stupidity.

"Yakumo-kun, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. None of this is your fault! I caused it! I'm the one to blame!" Haruka explained to Yakumo, hoping he would snap out of it. She couldn't speak anymore or else she would start crying and that would make things even worse. She had to be strong and support Yakumo.

A cool breeze began to travel in their direction. The calm gust of wind hit Yakumo's face causing his hair to fly upward. Haruka's eyes widened when she saw a tear stream down Yakumo's face. Of course, Yakumo quickly wiped it off with his hand and continued to look away from Haruka. An ache formed in Haruka's heart as she watched Yakumo. He was holding back his tears. Haruka covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from bursting out crying. The last time she had seen Yakumo in tears was when his uncle had died. Why was he crying now? It made Haruka feel horrible and sad to see Yakumo that way. She couldn't stand it.

"Yakumo-kun? Please, remember that you're not alone. I'm here for you. I'm always telling you my problems and yet, you keep some things hidden from me. Gotou and I are here to support you. I'm sure you're mother and Isshin-san are watching over you from heaven. We're all here for you and no matter what happens, we will support you." Haruka watched Yakumo as she spoke to him, but she received no reaction or movement from him. She kinda of felt like if she was speaking to the wall. "Please just forget about the situation for a bit and try to calm yourself down. I don't want you to get a fever again." Haruka pleaded.

Sarcasticly smiling, Yakumo turned to look at Haruka. "You're telling me to forget about the situation? You were almost killed, Haruka. I can't just forget that. Then everything Light said was true. If I tell L who Light really is, Light would probably kill you or me. I can't accuse him and yet, I can't protect you or Gotou. I'm just so..." Yakumo slammed his fists on the floor before he could finish his sentence.

"No, Yakumo-kun! You're so wrong!" Haruka exclaimed as tears exploded from her eyes. "You're not useless! Don't believe a word Light Yagami said! He wants to see you see this way! He wants to see you destroyed and hurt on the inside. Light wants your emotions to weaken your strength and will-power. You can't give in! You can't give in to despair!" Haruka looked at her trembling hands. That was exactly what Light wanted. Light wanted Yakumo to suffer in confusion and despair. There was no other explanations for his actions. He could have killed Yakumo a long time ago, but he didn't because he wanted Yakumo to suffer. Why? Why would he want Yakumo to suffer when Yakumo hadn't done anything to him?

"I think things would have been a lot easier if you weren't here." Yakumo said bluntly and quite coldly. It was the truth and he finally said it out loud. He looked at her and found her a bit surprised by his words. "I just don't know what to do anymore. Everything I have done has just brought more chaos and disaster. You almost died. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Yakumo shook his head as he stood up, but Haruka remained sitting down on her knees. Her eyes never left Yakumo's face, though. His eyes were reflecting nothing but sadness.

Haruka stood up next to him, but she didn't move toward him. She stood still and motionless. Yakumo hadn't listen to a word she said. She told him that it wasn't his fault, but he wasn't listening to her. He seemed to be lost in his own pain to notice or hear her words. "Yakumo-kun, you don't have to apologize! I was the one that caused everything! How many times do I have to tell you? It isn't your fault!" Haruka kept telling Yakumo, but Yakumo just stood still as he heard her words.

"It'd be better if you left." Yakumo suddenly snapped at Haruka, turning his head so he could look at her straight in the eyes. Haruka gasped as she met Yakumo's eyes. Did he just tell her to leave? "You should just leave. There is no reason for you to be here. I don't need you. You and your stupidity just make the whole situation worse. Just go away! You'll be a lot safer away from me and I'll be a lot more focused with you gone! I don't need you, so just leave!" Yakumo exclaimed as he looked away from Haruka.

Standing up, Haruka's tears stopped flowing. Her heart was pounding loudly as her breathes increased at a rapid speed. Yakumo told her to leave. He told he that he doesn't need her anymore. Slowly, Haruka began to walk towards Yakumo. She didn't understand why Yakumo was telling her all those mean things. It hurt her a lot to hear those words coming out from Yakumo's mouth, but he was saying the truth. Should she just leave him alone? Either way, if she stayed or if she left, Haruka wouldn't be comfortable. She couldn't just leave Yakumo the way he was. He was in such pain and despair that he wouldn't able think straight. He would act without thinking of the future consequences, but if she stayed with him, he'd only get more annoyed by her presence. The least thing Haruka wanted was to be hated by Yakumo. Haruka looked at Yakumo with concern and worry. Even if he did end up hating her, there was no way in the word Haruka would abandon Yakumo. She was one of Yakumo's closest friends and friends always stayed together no matter what the situation was. Haruka decided that she wasn't going to listen to Yakumo, this time she going to listen to her heart. Yakumo protected her from Light Yagami and she would protect him from loneliness.

Suddenly Yakumo felt two small arms hug him from behind. Haruka placed her head on Yakumo's back as her tiny hands went under Yakumo's arms to hug him around his chest. Hot, sad tears began to fall from Haruka's eyes, soaking into Yakumo's white shirt. Haruka's cheeks blushed while Yakumo's heart skipped a beat. He stood there in shock and with his eyes widen as he heard Haruka shedding tears. Feeling glad that Yakumo couldn't see her face, Haruka's hands squeezed on Yakumo's shirt with a tight grip. When she leaned her head on his back, she could smell Yakumo's sweet aroma. She wished she could stay that way forever. "Yakumo-kun," Haruka said quietly, but still keeping her arms around him.

"I told you to leave," Yakumo told her coldly again. He wanted her to leave, but deep down inside him, he wanted her stay. He wanted to push her away from him and tell her to go away, but Yakumo didn't move a muscle. He stayed still as Haruka's breathe hit his spine. Her warmth traveled all over his body and the sweetness of her heart began to have affect his emotions. A new feeling begin to develop inside his chest as he thought of the girl that stood behind him. He didn't understand this strange feeling of happiness that suddenly appeared inside him. "Why don't you leave? I told you to go away, so what are you still doing here?" Yakumo asked her, hoping to know her reasons. To Yakumo's surprise, Haruka didn't move; she wasn't planning on leaving him.

Haruka shook her head slowly. "I'm not going to leave you because I know you're lying." Yakumo flinched as he heard Haruka's words. She wasn't leaving because he was lying? Yakumo's heart began to pound with great speed. Yakumo didn't understand why his body was reacting the way it was. His palms were sweating, his heart was pounding, and his mind was running at a thousand miles per hour. "Why do you say that?" Yakumo asked her quietly and barely audible. "What do you mean by that?"

Smiling to herself, Haruka squeezed on Yakumo's shirt. "You're lying to me and to yourself, Yakumo-kun. You told me before that you needed me. You were sick with a fever, so I don't know if you remember, but you told me that you needed me. That's why I'm not going to leave you, Yakumo-kun. I'm your friend. I'll be here for you no matter what. You have always been there for me. You've saved my life more than once. I will always thank you for that. I just can't leave you this way, Yakumo-kun. You're very important to me." Haruka paused, hoping her tears would stop falling. "I need you, Yakumo-kun. You helped me see my sister again. I always lived with guilt and sorrow because I believed that I was the one that caused my sister's death." Haruka pressed her head against Yakumo's back as she cried. "You showed me that it was an accident. It wasn't my fault. Her death was an accident!" Taking deep breathes, Haruka calmed herself down. "You're lying to yourself, Yakumo-kun. Deep down inside, I know you don't want to be alone. I promise I will go wherever you go."

Why was she saying all this to him? All her words were just making Yakumo feel strange and awkward. He had been so mean to her and yet, she was kind to him. She wasn't giving up on him even though he told her to go away. Then Yakumo remembered the words that had come out of Haruka's lips. When Light Yagami was about to push Haruka down, she yelled at out that she was in love with him. She said loud and clear that she was in love with him. Yakumo's emotions began to overwhelm him in his chest as he recalled what Haruka had said. Did she really say that? Was Haruka really in love with him or was she saying that out of desperation? "Haruka." Yakumo said suddenly, his words snapping him from his thoughts. His mouth had spoken without permission.

"Yakumo-kun?" Haruka repeated as she heard Yakumo's voice say her name. Slowly, Yakumo lifted his hands and placed them on top of Haruka's arms. Without a warning, Yakumo pulled Haruka's hands from his shirt. Once Haruka's hands released her grip on Yakumo's shirt, Yakumo took a few steps away and turned his body around so he could look at her. Her face was red and all flustered with embarrassment. Tears were crawling down from her cheeks. Yakumo sighed as a small smile began to form in his face. Haruka had shed too many tears for him. Yakumo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief. He gave it to her and she took it with a warm smile.

When Haruka began to wipe her tears with the handkerchief, Yakumo walked toward her. Suddenly, he wrapped his strong arms around Haruka and squeezed her tightly. Now, Haruka was the one that stood still and frozen in shock. Once again, she felt Yakumo's warmth and breathe. He was squeezing her so tightly that she couldn't even pull her arms out from underneath his body.

"Yakumo-kun?" Haruka manage to say since Yakumo's squeezing didn't let her breathe properly. Yakumo loosen his grip as he began to speak. "Thank you, Haruka. Thank you for not leaving me. I've never had someone I could count on." Haruka blushed a deep shade of red after she heard Yakumo's kind words. A small smile appeared on her face. She really liked it when Yakumo treated her with kindness. "I'm glad you understand. I'm very glad." Haruka replied to him.

Yakumo leaned his head on top of Haruka's hair. His body was starting to act without permission. He didn't understand the strange feeling that he felt whenever he was near this girl. At first her presence annoyed him and he couldn't even stand to hear her voice, but now he held her in his arms, but she was the one that had soften his heart. Yakumo had never known someone that thought his red eye was beautiful except for Haruka. Ever since she said that, Haruka slowly began to change him. They had been through so much together that Yakumo couldn't even remember when he started growing a soft spot for that air head. "Haruka?" Yakumo said, startling Haruka. "Can I ask you something?" Haruka gulped and wondered what Yakumo was going ask her. "Sure, Yakumo-kun. Ask me anything." What scared Haruka even more was that he wouldn't release her. "Haruka, what am I to you?"

Haruka was startled by Yakumo's question. Thinking about it thoroughly, she didn't really know what Yakumo was to her. He was her best friend that was one thing for sure. Sometimes though, Haruka felt like they were more than friends. She loved him with all her heart, but he didn't love her the way she did. Yakumo did care a lot for her because they were friends, but she doubted he would ever develop strong feelings for her. Then again, how will she ever figure it out if she doesn't confess her feelings to him. Haruka was scared to confess her feelings. She had never loved a guy the way she loved Yakumo and she wouldn't be able to handle it if she ever got rejected. If Yakumo did love her the way she did, wouldn't he have already confessed his feelings to her? "You're very special to me, Yakumo-kun. There are no words to describe it. You occupy a very special place in my heart." Haruka told him.

Sighing with some relief, Yakumo let go of Haruka. Before Yakumo had a chance to turn around, Haruka quickly grabbed his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes. Suddenly a sad feeling wrapped Yakumo's heart. He really wasn't expecting that answer from Haruka. He was right, then. Haruka didn't love him. Yakumo smiled to himself. Where did he ever get the stupid idea that Haruka could love him? Haruka only saw him as a close friend or maybe even a brother. She gave him a reassuring smile before she spoke. "Yakumo-kun, what are you planning? Are you still staying in the Kira Case?"

"Yeah, I am," Yakumo told her seriously. "I decided to stay in the investigation." Yakumo turned his body to face the buildings that were far from distance. The city glowed with sadness and gloom and it was all because of Kira. People were beginning to live with fear. There was no way Yakumo could let that continue. "No matter what happens," Yakumo stated. "I'm not going to give up. Kira has to be stopped." Yakumo didn't know exactly what he was going to do next, but he couldn't just give up. Kira might have won several battles, but the war was far from over.

_My job isn't only to defeat Kira, though. I will also protect you, Haruka._

* * *

After pressing the elevator button, Light waited patiently for the doors to snap open. He turned his head around to look at the door that stood behind him. Yakumo Saitou was outside those doors, standing with total confusion. Light had to admit that he did not expect Yakumo to show up while he was with that girl. In fact, Light hadn't plan to be alone with that girl. Suddenly, the elevator's doors opened and Light walked inside, to his relief, it was empty. Light pressed the button that would take him to the last floor. He was suppose to go to the headquarters main room, but at the last moment he decided not to. There was something he needed to do before he went back to L. Light searched for his cellphone inside his pocket and took it out. He should call L, and tell him that he'd be out for a while. As the elevator's doors shut, Light gripped tightly on his cellphone.

Making mistakes was not something Light would normally do. Even if he did accidentally mess up on something, he would always try to remain calm and quickly fix his flaws. That was just the way Light was before he met Haruka Ozawa and Yakumo Saitou. Every time he was near that stupid girl, his impulses would take over his mind and Light would always end up doing something that he didn't have planned. He didn't understand why, but the desire to be near Haruka became so overwhelming at times that he couldn't stand it. He felt that the only way to get rid of such ridiculous emotions was to kill her and that's when another problem would emerge.

Light had tried to kill Haruka several times, but he failed each time. When he would take out he notebook and get ready to write her name, something would stop Light from even putting the pen on the paper. That's why he decided to kill her himself, but Yakumo ruined his plans again. Light clenched his fists with annoyance and frustration. If he would kill Yakumo Saitou, L would suspect him even more. This whole situation was becoming a nuisance to Light. If anything happened to Yakumo and the others, L would quickly put the blame on him or Misa and that was exactly what Light wanted to avoid. He needed to avoid suspicion from the task force members, but just a few moments ago, Light had been so determined to kill Haruka. Light banged his fists on the elevator wall since he couldn't believe all the mistakes he had made. Why didn't he remember that if he killed Haruka, everyone would start to suspect him even more? How could he have forgotten such an important detail? Light didn't like the he was acting anymore. He had to do something before his mistakes take his life of Kira away.

Suddenly, Light heard Ryuk laughing in the background. Light turned to look at the laughing shinigami. Ever since Yakumo and the others appeared, Ryuk had been a lot quieter than usual. Sighing, Light crossed his hands and turned around again, giving Ryuk a cold shoulder. It was pretty obvious why he laughing with such amusement. Ryuk had told him that the presence of Yakumo and Haruka had made things a lot more interesting to him. To Light, their presence had made things more annoying, but not impossible. Kira is capable of handling anything. "That was quite some show you made back there. It was fun watching." Ryuk said with a smirk. "I've never seen you lose your senses."

Light grinned at Ryuk comment. Even though Light hated to admit it, but Ryuk's words were true. He had lost his senses and his mind had no control at the moment. Light promised himself that it would never happen again. "That's very observant of you, Ryuk." Light replied. "I can assure you it won't happen again."

When the elevator finally hit the seventh floor, Light opened his cell phone and began to dial the headquarters' phone. As Light pushed the last number, he quickly closed the phone again. Should he even call them? Why was he calling them in the first? Light had want to call them to tell them that Yakumo and Haruka were together somewhere and that he was going to do something really quick, but was that a good idea? Light shook his thoughts and decided to call anyways. Dialing the number again, Light pushed the talk button and waited for someone to pick up. Light began to tap his foot impatiently as he waited for someone to pick up the phone. L and the rest of task force members were probably getting ready to record his phone call. "_Hello?_" Light's dad answered. "_Light?_"

To Light's relief, it was his dad on the other side of the line and not Ryuzaki. "Hey, Dad. It's me, Light." Light started, hoping his dad would be the one that started asking questions. It wouldn't seem right if he just started telling him that Saitou and Haruka were somewhere else. Ryuk began to laugh again. Every time Light talked to his dad, he would put on a different voice and face. It was absolutely hilarious to Ryuk.

"_Light, where are you? Did you happen to see Detective Saitou somewhere? He left a few minutes ago, saying that he needed some fresh air. Detective Gotou told us that he had a fever yesterday, so I'm a little concern about his whereabouts." _Soichiro told his son as he watched L lick a spoon covered in chocolate ice cream. He wondered what L thinking about this whole situation.

L began to put his mind to work. There was defiantly some sort of connection between Yakumo and Light. One thing L could conclude was that Light and Yakumo were not friends in any sort of matter. Yakumo knew something about Light. L dipped his spoon in his plate of sweet chocolate ice cream. He was sure that Light wanted Yakumo to keep his mouth shut and threaten to kill Haruka if he dared opened his mouth. Then again, wouldn't he have killed Yakumo long before he even had a chance to come to headquarters? That's where L began to doubt his suspicion that Yakumo knew a secret about Light. If Light was Kira and if Yakumo knew something about it, Light would have killed him and Ozawa without a moment of hesitation. L placed the spoon in his mouth as he continued to listen to Yagami's conversation. He needed to figure out what was going on between Yakumo and Light. There had to be a connection between them. Then there was also Haruka Ozawa. What was her relation to Kira? L looked at Soichiro Yagami while he talked to Light. He was planning on having Matsuda record the whole conversation, but at the last minute he decided not to and L had also removed all the cameras that were located through out the building. Of course, being L, he didn't tell Light about it.

Light smirked after he heard his father's question, but what surprised him even more was the fact that Saitou had gotten a fever. He was a lot weaker than Light ever expected him to be. If Haruka wasn't around, it would be easy to send Yakumo Saitou to despair. "Oh, him?" Light said with a lack of interest. In reality, Light wished the guy would just drop dead somewhere. "I met him a few minutes ago. He's with Ozawa-san right now. You shouldn't worry too much about it."

Hearing his dad sigh with a great amount of relief, Light rolled his eyes, feeling pity for his pathetic father. He worried about things that didn't even matter at the moment. Finally the elevator had arrived at the bottom floor and Light, along with Ryuk, stepped outside the elevator. As he began to walk toward the door, his dad spoke again. _"Oh, that's a relief. Anyways, Light, where are you? Are you with Detective Saitou and Ozawa?" _His father asked with a hint of curiosity.

"No, I'm not. I believe they're on their way to headquarters, right about now. They should be getting there any minute. As for me, there's some important business I have to take care of and then I might head over to Misa's place. Does L need me for something?" Light asked his dad, opening the door that led him outside to the polluted air of the city. Light watched the people walk by him, but of course, Light paid no mind to them. Light waited for his father's reply as he guessed that he was telling L about his later plans.

After Soichiro finished telling him what Light was going to do later, L placed his spoon on the plate and spoke, but without moving his body. His hands laid flat on his knees while his feet were on the chair. "Let him do as he pleases. My mind is concerned with other matters at the moment." L told Soichiro. It was the truth, though. There was something he had to figure out. The puzzle pieces weren't fitting together anymore ever since Yakumo Saitou appeared. He didn't understand why he was here. Yakumo knew something or a way to uncover Kira and that's why he was here. Light had met Yakumo the other day in the park, so why hadn't Light killed him yet? He had the chance to kill Yakumo before he had a chance to come to him. Maybe Light didn't notice Yakumo's intuition or maybe he didn't feel it necessary to kill him. Whatever the connection was, L was determined to figure it out.

"_It appears that L doesn't have any use for you at the moment, so go on head and get your business finished. We'll be waiting for you." _Soichiro said to Light. Deep down inside him, he was glad that L had given Light permission. He hoped that L's suspicion of Light was diminishing.

"Okay, then. I'll be back in a little bit. I'll see you around, Dad." Light said as he snapped his cell phone shut. As he walked, Light placed his cell phone inside his pocket and then he felt a piece of paper that belonged to the Death Note. Light smirked as he squeezed the piece of paper tight. What was about to happen next was really unpredictable, but it was going to be quite amusing. Light turned to see if Ryuk was right behind him. Ryuk flew behind him slowly and quite bored. Light turned back around and continued to walk straight without stopping. Pretty soon, Light arrived at an old deserted graveyard. The whole place was covered by a thick mist and tall trees. It was empty and chilly, but of course, Light liked it like that. It was like a hiding place. As he continued to walk deeper and deeper inside, Light finally spotted Rem. He was glad she had remembered to meet him there around noon.

"So Light Yagami," Rem said in her usual deep and gloomy voice. "Why have you brought me way out here?"

Light crossed his hands as he smirked evilly. "Did you bring Ozawa's Death Note?" Light asked her, but like usually it took her a while to answer. Finally, after a couple seconds, Rem pulled out the black notebook and showed it to Light. "Good," Light told her. To Rem's surprise, Light didn't grab the notebook. "Ryuk?" Light said as he turned to look at Ryuk. "Do you have my notebook?" Just like Rem, Ryuk didn't say anything and only pulled out the Death Note.

Rem didn't understand what Light Yagami was up to, but she hoped it wouldn't involve Misa. "Light Yagami," She exclaimed looking at Light with her emotionless eyes. "What are you planning to do?"

Without bothering to look at her, Light spoke with great calmness even though inside he was dying of excitement and amusement. He just couldn't wait to see what would happen. "What am I planning to do?" Light repeated. "I'm ready to give up possession of the Death Note."

Ryuk began to laugh. "Are you serious? That will make you lose all your memories."

"That's exactly what I want." Light replied to Ryuk. It was his plan to lose his memories about the Death Note and get L to trust him more. After L falls for his trap, so will Yakumo Saitou and Detective Gotou. Then there was Haruka Ozawa. He wanted to get more than _her_ trust and friendship.

_You better get ready, Yakumo Saitou. I'm going to attack you in more ways than one__. _

_I'm finally going to trade my mistakes._

* * *

TBC..


	9. Opposite Attractions

_Psychic Detective Yakumo_

_and Death Note_

_Crossover_

_Sorry it took so long to update! Summer ends today and school starts tomorrow!_

_Ah, who cares? I live by the moment! ^_^_

_Please enjoy! _

_Disclaimer - PDY and Death Note don't belong to me!_

* * *

**Halfway Gone**

**Chapter 9 - Opposite Attractions**

"Yakumo-kun," Haruka said quietly as they walked down the sidewalk. She looked down at her feet while she played with her fingers. Staring at Yakumo's shadow as she walked behind him, Haruka sighed with a great deal of sadness. When Light was about to push her over the building, she had screamed that she was in love with Yakumo. Haruka looked up and stared at Yakumo's back. Placing her index finger on her chin, Haruka wondered if he had heard. In a weird way, she hoped he hadn't heard because she didn't want to torment him with useless nonsense like a confession of love. "Is it really necessary to walk me home? I could walk on my own." Haruka told him as she watched the people walk by her. "Shouldn't you go back to headquarters?"

"I should," Yakumo replied quite bluntly, opening his eyes. "But I'm not." Yakumo looked at the building's clean clear windows and stared at his reflection. Shortly afterward, Haruka's reflection appeared, walking right behind him. At times, Yakumo wondered why she was such an idiot. No matter what she did, she would always find herself in problems. Then he would be the one that ended up rescuing her. Yakumo placed his hands in his pockets, smirking a bit. As much as he hated to admit it, she had really changed his life.

Haruka blushed a little after she heard Yakumo's words. He could be so sweet at times and yet, they're are times when his mind was so clouded that he did and said things without thinking. "Umm, so are you going to tell him? Are you going to tell L about him?" Haruka whispered to him so that people that were walking around him couldn't hear.

Looking up at the clouded sky, Yakumo closed and opened his eyes with calmness, something he had lacked when he was face to face with Light. Was he going to tell L that Light was Kira? Yakumo placed his hand on his forehead and pushed his hair away from his face. Looking straight forward, Yakumo's eyebrows furrowed. Of course he was going to tell L that Light was Kira. At first, Yakumo wasn't sure if he should or if he shouldn't, but that the answer was as clear as water. He had to tell L and as soon as he takes Haruka home, far from Kira's reach, he was going to tell L everything he knew about Light. That was the only thing he could do to stop Light's horrific murders. He was finally going to keep his promise to all those souls that were killed by Light's notebook. Still, he couldn't help but worry about the girl that was walking right behind her. What if Light kills her before L has a chance to get him in captivity? Or worse, what if Light kills him before he even has a chance to expose the truth? Yakumo's hands turned to fists and he shut his eyes tightly. When the Kira problem was over, he hoped to still be alive.

Scratching her head, Haruka wondered if Yakumo was okay since he didn't even answer her question. He was probably lost deep in thought or he didn't find her question significant enough to answer it. Haruka gripped on her purse as she her face made a blank expression. She really was a burden on Yakumo. They had been walking in silence all the way until she spoke a couple of minutes ago. Now, once again, they were walking in dead silence. What could she say to break the awkward silence? "Umm, so," Haruka started, but was interrupted by Yakumo.

"You're apartment is up ahead." Yakumo said as he stopped walking, suddenly. Haruka, of course, not paying attention like always, bumped her head into Yakumo's back. She bounced back a bit and then looked at Yakumo as she rubbed her forehead with her hand. Yakumo turned to look at her and sighed hopelessly. "Are you always such an air head?" Yakumo asked her, jokingly.

"Hmph!" Haruka said as she turned to looked away from him. "Well, I'm so sorry for being distracted." Haruka said, sarcasticly. She looked forward again and saw her apartment building at a distance. She hadn't realized they had already arrived. When she turned to look back to look at Yakumo, she found him staring at her intensely. Haruka blushed a bit, but quickly recovered from her moment. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not as helpless as you say I am! I can take care of myself, you know. I can live without the help of others."

Yakumo continued to walk as he heard Haruka's steps follow him. "I wonder," Yakumo said, seriously, alerting Haruka for a second. "I wonder how you made it to this point in your life." Haruka flinched as she heard Yakumo's words, but instead of getting angry, she smiled cheerfully as she walked right behind him. She was glad Yakumo was more relaxed and joking around with her. It made her happy seeing him this way even if it meant hearing his insults about her. "See," Haruka started with pride. "I told you. I'm not a weakling." Haruka knew the reality, though, and so did Yakumo. If she hadn't met Yakumo, she would probably buried under her grave with wilting roses on top. He had saved her life so many times, now. She would always be grateful to him, but she wondered if she will ever be able to live safely. Will there ever be a world that will be free from mischief and evil?

Suddenly, Haruka gasped in fear. She was surprised at her thoughts. A world free from evil? Wasn't that what Light, Kira, was doing with the Death Note? He was getting rid of all the criminals so the world can be full of peace and happiness. He wanted a world free from evil. Haruka's steps decreased in speed as she got lost in her thoughts. She could understand the way Light was thinking, but still killing people was just wrong. He can't sacrifice people for other people's happiness. Light's goal were absolutely impossible. If there was only a way to stop him. If there was only a way to make him realize that his plans were futile.

"Hey, you," Yakumo said as he stopped walking and turning around to look at Haruka, who was being left behind. "Can you walk any slower?" Haruka, snapping from her thoughts, took a quick and big steps to catch up to Yakumo. "Do you always lose your focus like that? It's starting to scare me." Yakumo said as he closed his eyes and crossed his hands while he watched Haruka place her hands on her hips angrily. "Anyways," Yakumo stated, looking at Haruka's apartment building. It wasn't very far away, but still far enough to walk for a couple of minutes and Yakumo couldn't afford to waste anymore time. He had to get back to headquarters as soon as possible before Light made his move. "I'm going to leave you here. There's something important I need to take care of."

Haruka wondered what Yakumo was going to do. She wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to bother Yakumo with her stupid questions. "Sure. I can walk from here." She said with a reassuring smile as she stood right in front of him. Deep down inside her, she wanted to embrace him in her arms, the same way she had done when they were on the roof. His warmth around her body and his breath hitting on her face. The memory of having Yakumo in her arms made Haruka's heart yearn to be with him. Haruka's hand gripped on the necklace that Yakumo had told her to keep under watch.

"Okay, then," Yakumo said, bluntly. "I'll see you later then. If you need anything, just call me." He began to walk in the opposite direction of Haruka's apartment building. Haruka's heart ached as she watched Yakumo walk away. Sighing, Haruka turned around and began to walk in direction of her home. "Please, be safe." Yakumo whispered to her even though she was already far away and couldn't hear him.

Sighing to herself, Haruka began to walk toward her apartment building. She couldn't help, but worry about him. Ever since they got involved with the Kira case, their lives had really changed. Yakumo became more insecure while she became a cry baby. Digging inside her purse, Haruka looked for her apartment keys. If there was a way to help him, she would do it. Her feelings for him were growing stronger each and everyday. That was also something that the Kira case made her realize. Never in her life had she felt such a strong feeling toward Yakumo. She wished that one day she would have the courage to confess her love to him. Haruka smiled to herself as she entered her apartment building.

She walked toward the elevator and pressed the button to go up. As she pushed the button, the elevator doors opened and Haruka stepped right in the empty elevator. Watching the doors close, Haruka suddenly felt a strong presence. She slowly turned her head around, but found no one. Her heart began to pound as she gripped on her necklace. Could it be the Shinigami? Haruka felt someone staring at her, but there was no one in the elevator but her. She was scared and frighten as she remembered the last time she had encountered it. Haruka took a couple of steps toward the door as she wished for the elevator to hurry up. Maybe it was just her imagination. It had to be her imagination. After a couple of minutes, the doors finally opened and Haruka zoomed out.

Taking deep breathes, Haruka walked toward her apartment. Before she placed the key in the lock, she looked back. There was no one following her. Haruka exhaled with relief since she had believed she had felt the Shinigami's presence. Quickly opening the door, Haruka went inside. She was scared to find Light or Shinigami around.

When Haruka entered her apartment, she saw everything inside scattered or broken. Haruka's eyes widen as she closed the door and took a few steps forward. The living room was completely destroyed. Her couches looked like they were tossed across the living room. Picture frames and lamps were scattered in a million pieces all over the floor. The mirror that hanged beside the window was cracked while the curtain was shredded. Tears of fear began to swell in Haruka's eyes as her shoes stepped on big pieces of glass. She turned to look at her book shelf. The books were all ripped up on the ground and the book shelf laid on the it's back.

Who could of done this to her home? Crying a bit, Haruka walked over to the dinning area. Her small wooden table was flipped over and two of it's legs were broken. The chairs were also all over the place. Haruka placed her purse on the counter as she peeked at her kitchen. The only food that was in the refrigerator and in the cabinet were thrown all over the kitchen floor. It was a total mess. Haruka walked over to the refrigerator and closed it's door. The floor was cover in food and sticky from all the drinks that had also been thrown. Dishes and cups were broken as the laid on the floor. Haruka didn't know what to do, leaning her head on the refrigerator. What in the world had happened to her home? There was no way a robbery had taken place. Everything was broken, but not stolen. She didn't have anything valuable they could have robbed and also, when she arrived the door was locked. She wiped her tears and wondered if Kira had something to do with this. Maybe this was a way of telling her that he wasn't playing around. That his threats were serious. Haruka stood up, walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

The bedroom, of course, was badly damaged as well. Her small bed was flipped over and the curtains were ripped apart. Papers, that had been stored in folders, were scattered everywhere. Her desk laid smashed on the carpet. Her drawers were empty since her clothes were thrown everywhere. Haruka walked toward the window and looked outside. What should she do? Should she call Yakumo and tell him about all this? He had told her, though, that he had something important to do. She shouldn't interrupt him anymore. Haruka made fists as she opened her eyes. She would deal with the problem on her own.

Suddenly, Haruka gasped and her eyes widen. She looked around the bedroom with an unease feeling inside her. Everything was in it's place and nothing was stolen. She walked over to her closet and switched the lights. She hoped the Death Note was still in it's place. As her palms sweated, Haruka searched for the notebook that she had placed in underneath some books and clothes. She looked everywhere, but she couldn't find the notebook where she had last left it. Scrambling through her clothes and books, Haruka searched everywhere for the notebook. Out of breath and her heart beating rapidly, she ran into the bedroom. She began to search from top to bottom for it, but there was no sign of it. It was gone. The Death Note was gone.

Haruka banged her fists on the wall with anger and frustration. She was so mad at herself. Yakumo had intrusted her with the Death Note and yet, like always, she failed him. Haruka ran into the dinning area and grabbed her purse from the counter. She pulled out her cellphone and was about to call Yakumo. Flipping her phone open, Haruka started to dial Yakumo's number, but suddenly stopped. Thoughts ran through Haruka's mind and she wondered what she should. Shaking her head, Haruka pressed the talk button and waited for Yakumo to answer. After a couple of rings, Haruka heard the voice-mail pick up. _"I'm sorry, no one is available to take this call. Please leave a message after the tone." _

Haruka gasped as she gripped on her phone. "Yakumo-kun, t-there something very important I need to tell you. Please call me. I- I messed up again. Please! Please call me, o-okay?" Haruka stuttered and forcing herself to not cry. "It's about t-the notebook. Please, call. I-I don't know what to do! I'm s-sorry!"

Haruka snapped her phone shut , dropped it back in her purse, and placed her purse over her shoulder. After setting her mind straight, she ran toward the door. Placing her hand on the door knob, a tear escaped from Haruka's eye. Light Yagami had done this to her home. He took back the Death Note for his own purposes. What is Yakumo going to say about it? She had to tell him that the notebook was missing. If she ran fast enough, she could catch up to him before he made it to headquarters. Since he always seemed lost in thought, he was probably walking at a very slow pace.

Turning the door knob, Haruka opened the door and walked out. She had to get Yakumo no matter what. She had to tell that the Death Note was missing. Shutting the door, Haruka ran toward the elevator. She stood in front of the elevator, out of breath and trembling. Once again, she pulled out her cellphone and began to dial Yakumo's number. She heard a couple of rings, but shortly afterward, the voice-mail answered. Haruka, frustrated, snapped her phone shut. She had to get to Yakumo and tell him. She just had too.

* * *

Yakumo, with his hands in his pockets, walked down the sidewalk in a very calm and steady pace. He was in no hurry to get to headquarters. He still needed to come up with a way to confront Light Yagami and L. There was no doubt, though, that he was going to tell L everything he knew about Light. Yakumo watched the people that walked by him. As long as Kira was around, none of these people will ever be safe. Suddenly, Yakumo felt something vibrate in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and felt that it was cellphone vibrating. Yakumo, surprised, pulled it out and saw that he had a new voice-mail. Yakumo wondered who it was from. Just when he about to open his phone and check who it was, he saw, at a distance, the guy he least expected to see and what made Yakumo even more perplexed was that he was walking straight toward him. Light Yagami was walking in front of him.

Had Light Yagami noticed that he was walking toward him? There was something strange going on with Light. First of all, the shinigami, the one that was usually around him, wasn't with him. Usually, Yakumo would spot the shinigami somewhere at a distance, watching Light's actions and moves, but today, Light was alone. There was no shinigami in sight. Then for some strange reason, Light's eyes looked peaceful and calm. They didn't have an evil glare like the always did. Suddenly, Yakumo made eye contact, but there was no strange reaction from Light. In fact, Light grinned at him most peacefully. Yakumo made no face expression. He didn't understand what was going on.

Yakumo placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. There was also something else that disturbed Yakumo. The fact that Light was walking towards Haruka's apartment building. Haruka had told him before that Light had walked her to her apartment building one time. Yakumo wondered if he was going there. Yakumo slowly opened his eyes to find Light Yagami standing right in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing, you damn bastard?" Yakumo suddenly snapped as he looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Yakumo stepped aside so he wouldn't be in people's way. Light stepped aside as well and leaned against the glass window of a shop. Yakumo shifted his eyes from Light and looked at the sky. It was starting to get cloudy, the breeze felt stronger, and the sun got weaker. Yakumo wondered why Light was silent. What the hell was wrong with him? By this time, Light would probably be saying things to get him angry. Instead, Light stood silent as he looked at him. Light turned to look at Yakumo and just when he was about to open his mouth, Yakumo spoke again. "You better watch yourself." Yakumo said sternly.

"What are you talking about, Saitou?" Light asked him. "If there's a problem, then you should just say it." Light placed his hand in his pocket and shoved his hair to the side with his other hand.

Yakumo twitched as he heard Light speak. He turned to look at him. Was he being serious? What was wrong with him? Looking around, Yakumo tried to look for his shinigami, but he just couldn't find him anywhere. Then there was something even more alarming. All the spirits that used to surround Light were gone. All the spirits that had been killed by Light wanted to posses him and take over his body. Now, there wasn't any. The souls of the dead were not around Light. Yakumo didn't understand what was going on. Why didn't the spirits posses him now that the shinigami was gone? "What's you purpose? Why are you faking innocent at this point?"

Light crossed his hands in frustration. He had barely met Yakumo Saitou and yet, he was already causing problems. Faking innocent? He didn't know what he meant by that, but Light didn't give it much importance. Saitou and a few others had been introduced to the Kira task force members. His dad had brought him and Detective Gotou to help them solve the Kira case. Light really didn't find their help necessary since he was planning on capturing Kira on his own. "I don't know what you mean. And besides," Light stated as he shifted his eyes toward him. "Don't you have better things to do?"

There was something not right, Yakumo knew that much for sure. He could feel Light's hate toward him, but it wasn't the same as before. Why was Light acting this way? Suddenly, Yakumo felt another vibration in his pocket. It was probably his cellphone again. Yakumo reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. His eyes widen when he saw that he had three missed calls from Haruka. Why didn't he hear his phone ring? Opening his phone, Yakumo realized that his phone had been silent mode. He had placed his phone in silent mode because he didn't want it ringing in headquarters. Yakumo sighed silently to himself. He wanted to call her, but he had to deal with Light Yagami first. "Let me ask you something, Yagami." Yakumo asked as he looked at the ground.

"Sure thing. What is it?" Light said as polite as he could, but in reality, for some strange reason, he couldn't stand him. It was probably because of Haruka Ozawa. When he saw Haruka and Saitou together, he had felt something strange developing in his chest. He felt something strange every time he thought of her. He didn't exactly know what it was though. Light leaned his head on the window as he watched the people walk by. He remembered the first time he met Haruka. He had met her in a small store. She came running in, terrified because some dumb bastards had tried to kill her. He came over to her and gave her a handkerchief so she could wipe her tears. Then he walked her home. Ever since then, Light couldn't stop thinking about her. It was so pathetic since he already had Misa. Even though he had barely met Haruka, Light felt like he knew her well. Then when he saw her crying at the store, she had looked so fragile. She was different, Light could tell just by looking at her. Misa, for example, dips her face in make-up in order to look cute, but Haruka doesn't. She doesn't wear make-up or dress in cute clothes. Light didn't understand why he was thinking about her so much. He shook his thoughts away as he looked back at Yakumo Saitou. "What do you want to ask me?" Light repeated, annoyed.

"Have you given up being Kira?" Yakumo asked him, bluntly, quite coldly, and quietly. There was no way that Light would stop being Kira, but still, Yakumo had nothing to lose if he asked him. Light Yagami was the cruelest person on earth. Killing people; only Kira was capable of doing such deeds. "Tell me, are you not Kira?"

"Damn you!" Light suddenly exclaimed as he stood up straight, but then calmed himself down. "I'm not Kira. What the hell do you have against me? Why are you accusing me of being Kira? I have nothing to do with him. I'm sure that L got you thinking that I'm Kira. Guess, what, though? I'm not Kira." Light leaned against the window and looked up at the sky. The clouds looked ready to burst in any minute, but there was no sign of thunder or lightning. Light looked back at Yakumo. Why was he accusing him of being Kira? It was probably Ryuzaki's fault. He had probably told Saitou that he was a suspect or something. This was all so stupid to Light. He was always being accused of being Kira. He had nothing to do with him, thankfully. "Why in the world do you think I'm Kira?"

"So you're denying it?" Yakumo asked surprised. He didn't expect that reaction from Light. Yakumo couldn't believe that Light was actually denying being Kira. Usually, Light would have bursted out laughing and would have started to insult him or something of that sort. "Where are you going then?"

"It's none of your business. Why do I have to explain myself to you?" Light said calmly as he lifted an eyebrow. What was this guy's problem? He was getting into his business just to figure out if he was Kira or not. Everything he was doing was pointless because he and Kira had no connection what so ever.

Suddenly, Yakumo grabbed Light tightly by the collar and looked at him straight in the eyes. Of course, the people that walked right by ignored the scene since it wasn't their problem. Yakumo gripped tightly on Light's shirt as Light grabbed on to Yakumo's arms so he could release him. Out frustration, Yakumo could choke him, but he wouldn't. Yakumo wasn't a murderer like he was. "You damn bastard, keep away from Haruka." Yakumo told him since he assumed that Light was going to her apartment.

Light smirked a bit, but then he pushed Yakumo off him. "So that's what this is all about? You thought I was going to Ozawa's place? Such an idiot." Light commented as he stood up straight and fixed his collar that had been wrinkled by Yakumo. "For your information, I wasn't going to see Ozawa. I was going to see Misa."

Yakumo grumbled something under his breath as he looked away from Light. Since when did Kira actually care about someone? After thinking about it for a bit, Yakumo sighed quite depressed. He had figured out what was wrong with Light. For some unknown reason, Light wasn't Kira anymore. That had to be it. Yakumo couldn't come up with any other conclusions. It depressed him because he had finally decided to tell L that Light was Kira and now, he wasn't sure. It annoyed and frustrated him. He had to start all over again. Yakumo had to find out who was the current Kira. Things were going to be harder for him though since there were no spirits to tell him who was the current Kira. "I still don't trust you." Yakumo suddenly told Light. "I'm almost certain that you're still Kira."

Light shrugged his shoulders, taking a few steps away from Yakumo. He didn't have the patience to deal with that stubborn guy. "Fine. Think what you like. It doesn't concern me." Light began to walk away, in the same direction he was walking before. Then he stopped and turned around to look at Yakumo one last time. "It's clear that I hate you so keep away from me." Light turned back around and walked away.

Staring at him in awe, Yakumo pulled out his cellphone and opened it. He had three missed calls from Haruka and a voice-mail from her as well. Leaning against the window, Yakumo slowly dialed Haruka's number. He wondered what she needed him for. The only way to find out was to call her and ask her. Yakumo pressed the talk button and waited for Haruka to answer. After a couple of rings, Yakumo finally heard her voice. _"Oh, Yakumo-kun! There's a problem you need to know about." _Yakumo heard her say in a worried tone.

"Listen, Haruka. There's been a change of plans." Yakumo told her and that got her attention in a flash. He could hear Haruka breathing fast, almost as if she was out of breath. He wondered what was wrong with her. She gulped really loudly and began to control her breath. She was probably worried about something, Yakumo knew that for sure. "What's wrong?" Yakumo suddenly asked.

"_Yakumo-kun, do you remember that I was keeping watch over the Death Note?" _Yakumo was shocked by her question. He remembered that Haruka had encountered one of the shinigami's and then, the shinigami gave Haruka a Death Note. At first, Yakumo wanted to take it off Haruka's hands, but in the end, he decided not too. A Death Note is dangerous in anyone's hands so he couldn't just leave it on the ground. He couldn't have in the Movie Research Club because it was located in the university, a place that is surrounded by people. He was going to take it to his house, but Haruka insisted that she could take care of it. Yakumo began to regret leaving it with her. "What about it? What happened to the Death Note?" Yakumo asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"_W-well," _Haruka stuttered. She had decided not tell Yakumo about her home. Her home had been destroyed from top to bottom, but she wasn't going to trouble Yakumo with her silly problems. He would probably make her move out of her house or maybe he would send her to her mother's house. Haruka shook her thoughts away and focused on her call with Yakumo. _"The Death Note. When I went to go check on the Death Note, it was gone. The notebook that I had is gone!"_

Yakumo opened and closed his eyes slowly. It was gone. The Death Note was gone. The shinigami probably went and took it. Maybe that was the cause of Light's behavior. Along with the Death Note, maybe Light's memories left as well. Yakumo placed his hand on his chin and wondered what could be going on. What would Light gain from it? If he gave the notebook to someone else, wouldn't they ruin his plans? What if Light lost possession of notebook ? Yakumo didn't understand, but he was determined to figure it out. He was going to find a shinigami and ask it. "Don't worry about it. That's not important right now."

"_What do you mean it's not important? Light has the Death Note, again. What if he tries to kill you, Yakumo. I would never forgive myself if you die!" _Haruka exclaimed.

Yakumo smiled to himself as he stood up. He imagined that Haruka was in her apartment, so he began to walk toward her apartment building again. He would have never imagined, though, meeting a girl that cared about him so much. "Don't worry about it." Yakumo said a bit more softly. "I accidentally encountered Light Yagami not long ago. It seems to me that Light is not Kira anymore, for some strange reason."

Hearing Yakumo's statement made Haruka's heart stop for a second. Light Yagami wasn't Kira anymore? Did he actually become good and gave up being evil? Haruka hoped that was the case since the existence of Kira had put all their lives in danger. A small smiled formed on Haruka's face as she thought of Yakumo. His life wasn't threaten by Light anymore. He could rest at ease for a little while. Haruka gripped on her phone as she looked back at her apartment building. She wondered where Yakumo was at. She wanted to go with him and give a him a big hug as a way to show him support. Light wasn't Kira, but the Death Note was still out there. The Death Note had probably fallen into someone else's hands and it was their job to expose them. As soon as the whole Kira case was resolved, she was going to confess her feelings to Yakumo. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of it. Rejected or not, Haruka had decided to confess her feelings after the case was over. _"So does that mean,"_ Haruka began. _"Light became nice?"_

"Where are you, anyways?" Yakumo asked her, ignoring her stupid question. He was standing in front of a red stop light with a whole bunch of other people. He watched the cars drive by as he stood with his phone on his hand. "I'm on my way to your apartment."

"_What!" _Haruka said surprised. She didn't want Yakumo to see her apartment. It was a total disaster. _"Yeah, sure. I'll wait for you outside since I'm already outside. I was going to go find you because you wouldn't answer me." _Haruka told him cheerfully. After Yakumo had said that Light wasn't Kira, she felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest. She was happy for Yakumo and for Light. _"I'll see you in a little bit, then."_ Haruka said and when she heard Yakumo say good-bye, she shut her phone and dropped it in her purse.

Haruka looked up at the cloudy darkish sky. She placed her index finger on her chin as she wondered if it was going to rain. Looking around, Haruka found a tree at a distance and quickly ran under it just in case it rained. Haruka giggled to herself as she remembered something that her mother had told her. Her mother had told her that standing under a tree while it rained was dangerous since lighting was attracted to trees. Shrugging to herself, Haruka leaned her shoulder against the tree as she waited for Yakumo. It was okay to stand under the tree at the moment since the sun was still shining through the clouds and no raindrops had fallen. Haruka sighed as she thought about her home. What was she going to do about it? If Light had turned nice, then why did he do that to her home?

"Haruka Ozawa." Someone suddenly said, causing Haruka to quickly stand up straight. That voice sounded so familiar to her. She slowly turned her head to get a glimpse at who it was. Then she quickly turned her full body around once she realized who it was. Haruka's eyes widen as she stood right in front of Light Yagami.

"Light Yagami." Haruka quietly whispered to herself as she watched him getting closer and closer to her. The speed of heart's pulse had increased dramatically and her palms had begun to sweat. The last time she was face to face with Light, he had tried to kill her. Her breaths began to increase while Light walked toward her. Yakumo had told her, though, that Light wasn't Kira anymore, but still, what proof did have? He didn't tell her the reasons why he believed that. Haruka took a step back as fear developed inside her chest.

"Ozawa, are you afraid of me?" Light asked her as he held out his hand. What reasons could he have given her to cause her fear? He had never done anything to her, so Light found it quite strange that she was reacting that way. Yakumo had probably told her that he suspected him of being Kira. That's why she was afraid of him because she thought that he was Kira. It disappointed Light to know to know that everyone thought he was Kira. They were accusing him of being something that he wasn't. "Ozawa-san, do you think I'm Kira?" Light asked with a gentle voice.

Haruka gripped on her necklace as she took another step back. Was this some sort of trap? Had Light actually become nice? Haruka starred at his face and found nothing evil in him. Before, his eyes looked evil and would always be alert, but this time, they looked relaxed, almost gentle. "Well, I-," Haruka began until she felt a knot in her throat. "I used to think that." She managed to say quietly and barely audible. Deep down inside her chest, Haruka wished Yakumo would hurry up and get there since she was starting to get really nervous.

Light stood still as he looked at her. What was so special about this girl? He didn't remember feeling this way before. "Oh, I see. I'm sure it was Saitou that told you I was Kira. There all lies because I have nothing to do with Kira." Light admitted to her. After he said that, Light could see her shoulders relax a bit. "What is Saitou to you?"

That question caught Haruka off guard as she flinched. She couldn't believe that the person right in front of her was actually the evil Light Yagami. He was so different now. "That's really none of your business." Haruka told him sternly. She had told Light before that she was in love with Yakumo. Did he forget about that? Haruka took another step back, but then accidentally tripped backward on a rock that was near the tree. Her behind fell on the hard white concrete. Yakumo always told her she was such clutz and so distracted. Haruka rubbed her thigh as the pain traveled throughout her legs. She was starting to believe that Yakumo's words were right. When Haruka looked up, she found Light right in front her and he was holding out his hand to her. After a couple of moments of hesitation, Haruka grabbed Light's hand and stood up, but things didn't stop there.

"Hey, are you okay?" Light asked her, but he didn't let go of her hand. Haruka stared at Light's hand that was holding hers and slowly, without her realizing it, he was pulling her towards him. For some unknown reason, Haruka's heart was pounding. It was pounding fast. She wanted to pull her hand away from him, but she was scared and too shocked to move.

"Uh," Haruka looked at the ground. Why did she have to trip on the rock? She wished Yakumo would get there. "I'm fine. I just fell. I fall all t-the time s-so don't worry a-about it." Haruka stuttered with a fake smile. To make things worse, her heart was pounding louder and louder by the minute.

Suddenly, Light, without realizing it, began to wrap his arms around her. His arms went around her waist and up her back. Haruka gasped when she felt him hug her. Haruka's eyes widen as she felt his breath on top of her. Of course, Haruka didn't hug him back, but she didn't push him away either. She stood still, shocked and scared. She didn't know what to do. Tears were threatening to fall. Haruka never knew tears of confusion existed. She watch Light as he leaned his face against her shoulder.

Why was he doing this? Not even Light knew what was going on with his body. Whenever he was around her ,though, he felt so relaxed. He never felt this way when he was around Misa since she normally just gave him headaches. There was still something that disturbed Light. Why did he start to feel this kindness just recently? Light was almost sure that there was a feeling he was missing, but he didn't know what. "You know," Light suddenly whispered. "I feel so at ease right now."

"You do?" Haruka asked him, a bit clueless. She still had a hard time gripping on the whole situation. Was Light being serious? Was he making fun of her stupidity?

Light squeezed her tighter and tighter. Haruka turned her head to look at Light, but only saw his light brown hair, not his face. It looked so soft and silky that she felt like touching it, but, of course, she didn't. The only hair she was allowed to pat was Yakumo's hair. Haruka blushed a bit. Those were rules she had made herself. Yakumo never really cared about that sort of stuff. "Ozawa-san," Light said quietly. "I hope we become good friends."

Haruka gasped after she heard Light's statement. He wanted to be friends with her. Was that okay? Haruka shook her thoughts away. Of course, it wasn't okay. Light Yagami was the ex-Kira and who knows, what if he still was Kira? This could all be some sort of trap. Haruka didn't know what to do. What if he was actually a nice guy now? Maybe he was good to begin with, but was forced to become Kira. Anything could be possible. Even if he wasn't Kira anymore, there was no way in the world Yakumo would ever let her be friends with him. Light had tried to kill her, but he had also saved her, in an evil way though. This was just to much for her to handle. Then again, by the way he was hugging her made him look so helpless and weak. Before Haruka knew it, she was hugging him back.

Ryuk smirked as he watched the scene from the sky. That Light Yagami was really something. Everything was going the way he had predicted. Ryuk laughed to himself as he remembered Light's words.

_After all these feelings of evil are gone, I'm sure I'll go after Haruka and try to befriend her. I'll make her fall in love with me, making Yakumo's hatred and loneliness overtake his body and soul. It will be easier for me to send him into despair when my memories return. Once Haruka and Yakumo are both dead, I'll take care of L and Watari._

This was all very interesting to Ryuk.


	10. Confirmation

**Psychic Detective Yakumo**

**and Death Note **

**Crossover**

_I'm so so so sorry for don't updating in like forever!_

_I hope this meets your expectations after a long wait. I'll be updating during the holidays :)_

_Wrote this in day! I'm so proud of myself!_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Halfway Gone**

**Chapter 10 – Confirmation**

Realizing what she was doing, Haruka gently began to push Light back to the point where he released his grip. He stared at her with a surprised expression, making her look in another direction. What in the world had she been doing? She had just been embraced by a guy who was a murderer, a guy who killed for pleasure. Haruka took a deep breaths as her mind wondered off to Yakumo. He didn't deserve more trouble.

Then again, would Yakumo even care? Haruka shook her thoughts away. Of course, he would care. He had proved it to her more than once that he cared about her. He'd come to her rescue when Light was about to kill her. Maybe, he had only come to her because Light was involved. Haruka looked down at the ground while the street filled itself with silence. Her heart was still pounding at a very rapid speed much to her dismay. Her mind was starting to fill with doubts. She didn't know what to think of Light or of Yakumo. Haruka's hands turned to fists and looked up at Light. There was no way she was ever going to trust that guy. No matter how nice he acted, Haruka had to keep believing on Yakumo. That's all there was to it.

For all she knew, this could all just be a trap. Maybe Light was pretending to be a good guy to trick her and Yakumo in some sort of way. Still, the sound of his words had sounded so sincere and true that Haruka had really almost believed that he wanted to be friends with her. It was too good to be true though. No person can become good that quickly especially when you're as evil as Light was. There had to be some connection, though. Light's new behavior had to have some connection with the Death Note, but what? Haruka shifted her eyes toward Light.

Why was acting so nicely toward her? Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to kill her? She bit her lower lip while her feet began to tremble. She had to leave. She couldn't let Yakumo see her with him. He'd probably get mad at her and then she wouldn't hear the end of it. Gulping, Haruka rubbed her eyes, trying to make her teary eyes go away. She didn't want Yakumo to see her like this.

Then there was the whole problem with her home. It had been complete destroyed from the inside. To make things worse, the notebook was gone. It had probably been taken away by a Shinigami. Maybe that was the cause for Light's strange attitude toward her. Yakumo had also said that he was acting weird with him. That's why he had come up with the conclusion that Light wasn't Kira. The fact that Light wasn't Kira sent a shiver down Haruka's spine because that could only mean two things; Kira was gone forever or some one else took the position of Kira. If there was Kira, then Yakumo and everyone would have to start all over again. They would have to find someone new to suspect.

Feeling Light's stare on her, Haruka tried her best to avoid her gaze on him. She was afraid to even move. Even if Light wasn't Kira anymore that didn't change the fact he had killed many people in his objective to make a perfect world. A knot began to form in her throat as she thought about what to say. She wished everything would just go away. The whole situation felt like a living nightmare for not only her, but for Yakumo as well. Haruka looked up at the sky as she thought of her next words. The darkish clouds were still up in the air, twirling and threatening to hurl up a storm. She looked back at Light's perplexed face. How could she tell him no without pissing him off? She didn't want be attacked by him anymore, but with that new attitude of him, he probably wouldn't even hurt a fly. Even so, Haruka didn't want to risk it. It was better to stay safe than to be sorry.

"Ozawa-san," He suddenly said, snapping Haruka from her from her thoughts and making her entire body tremble. The sound of his voice sounded so calm with a tint of sadness. "Are you okay? You seem a bit spaced out?"

Haruka shook her head nervously. 'Spaced out' was not the right verb to describe her. She was scared. She was afraid of what he was up to. Everything Light did or said made Haruka more confused than she already was. His voice had actually sounded full of concern and worry. Kira would never be capable of feeling such emotions. It was beyond his reach because Kira wasn't human anymore. Haruka placed her finger on her lips as she looked at him. The Light that was standing in front of her wasn't Kira anymore. When was she going to get that thought straight in her head. "I'm fine." Haruka managed to squeak. Her eyes closed tightly as she looked down at the ground again. "I just had not expected that." She said referring to the hug and his declaration to be friends.

Light tilted his head to the side while he crossed his hands. Haruka sensed his glare on her intensify. "Why? What are you afraid of?" He asked her in a smooth, yet stern voice. To Haruka, it sounded more like a command than a question. She hesitated to answer. For all she knew, her next words could be fatal. "I'm not afraid of anything." Haruka lied as she looked at the near by tree, her heart pounding to it's maximum speed. "It's just that I don't really know you. It's strange that you would hug me like that. I wasn't expecting it."

"Oh, I see." Light responded with a small smile. Haruka smiled back a bit nervously. This was the first time she had seen a sincere smile on his face. In a way, it made her feel a bit relaxed inside. If Light really wasn't Kira anymore, then there really wouldn't be a problem with her being his friend, but she would never find it in her heart to forgive him for what he had done. He had killed many people. She could and never would forget that and neither would Yakumo. He would never consider being friends with Light unlike her. Yakumo would never let her be friends with him even if he had changed for the better. He would probably remind her about the time when he tried to kill her. Haruka sighed sadly. That had been of her most terrifying moments of her life. "So, you don't want to be friends?" Light asked her to her surprise.

Haruka shook her hands back and forth. "I n-never said that." She stammered nervously as she looked at him with a flustered face. What could she say to him? She did want to be his friend, but at the same time she didn't. She couldn't be friends with a killer. It was an insane idea. Also, Yakumo would kill her if she accepted. "It's just that," She started, scratching the back of her head. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea, considering the fact that you might be Kira." Haruka knew it wasn't that he 'might be Kira', he was Kira.

Shaking his head, Light closed his eyes as he sighed. "But I'm not. I'm sure people got those ideas stuck inside your head. Think about it. If I was Kira, there would be no way that I would be wasting my time here." Light looked at her with a hopeless expression. "Anyways, there's no reason to doubt my intentions. After all, from now and forward, we'll be working on the same case together. It'd be best if we just got along."

Haruka forcefully nodded. Light was talking too much for his usual self, but everything he was saying was true. She would have to see his face everyday since Yakumo had made her be part of the Kira Investigation. She didn't want to, but Yakumo had told her that it would be a way to prevent her death. If they were around L, then Light wouldn't dare do anything because all suspicion would turn to him. It had seemed like a good plan until she ruined everything. Why did she have to be useless? Now, she wouldn't only be a burden for Yakumo, but for all the other members as well. "Yeah, I guess you have point, but I'm not really going to part of the investigation. I'm mostly Yakumo's assistant. I'll be helping him."

Light lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her with a menacing glare. Haruka felt her face turn a slight color of pink. "Is that what you even want?" Light asked her while Haruka's eyes widen with surprise at his question. What type of question was that? Haruka furrowed her eyebrows and looked away from him. "Of course that's what I want! I wouldn't change Yakumo-kun for anyone. I will always be by his side until the end." Light rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Sure."

"I don't understand you." Haruka suddenly whispered. "Why are you trying to fill my head with doubts? Is that what you're trying to do? Maybe that's your purpose. Are you acting differently because you want to fill me with doubts? Are you trying to turn me against Yakumo?" Haruka placed her fists in front of her. "That will never happen!"

Moving his hair away, Light sighed. Then he huffed a quick laugh. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's funny how jump to all those conclusions." It was true. He had no idea what she was talking about. All of sudden she had started rambling complete nonsense. He didn't want her to be against him. He wanted her to be his friend. "Listen," He started, trying to sound as gentle as he could since it was obvious that she was afraid of him. He didn't know exactly why though. He hadn't done anything to her. "I'm not trying to turn you against Saitou or anything of that matter. I don't know where you got that stupid idea from." He stated with a serious tone in his voice. "I was just wondering if you wanted too because I wouldn't mind having you as my assistant." He smiled at her which caused her to take a step back.

He didn't understand why she was so afraid of him. As far as he remembered, this was probably the third time that he talked to her. The first time had been when he had walked her home after she had encountered those horrible men who were trying to kill her. Since that moment, he had grown some sort of attraction toward her. There were times when he couldn't get her out of his mind. He didn't exactly know why, but he figured that it was because she reminded her of his younger sister. Light looked at her curiously as he tried to compare her in his mind to his sister. Apparently, it wasn't working. They looked nothing alike and the definitely didn't act the same. Despite her age, Haruka Ozawa acted like such a child. Then, what was it? Why did he have an attachment to her? She was his complete opposite as far as he's concerned.

The second time he had talked to her was back in the Kira headquarters. Detective Gotou introduced Haruka and Yakumo to the others. He didn't remember much about his introduction with Yakumo, but he did remember clearly how he had shook Haruka's hand. That was about all he could remember. He couldn't recall if Haruka had been scared of him back there or not. For some reason, it was blurry in his mind. He snapped from his thoughts when he heard Haruka sigh. He looked at her. "I'm sorry." She suddenly said as she bowed for a couple of seconds. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Light asked her, taking a step closer to her. It was in vain, though. Any step that he took toward her, she took a step away from him.

"I'm sorry for questioning you like that. I didn't mean too." She said to him quietly. Light could barely hear her. "I didn't mean to sound rude, but I just don't know what to think anymore." He could see a tear that was streaming down her face. "You're acting so differently. It's hard for me seeing you act like that. I'm sorry. I just don't trust you."

Light was taken aback by her words. She was talking to him like if she knew him well. This was the first time that he ever had a long serious conversation with her. Why was she talking to him like she knew him? It was very strange. "What do mean by that?" Light asked her with a concerned look on his face. "Why do you say that I am acting differently? What have I done to you that you can't trust me? You say that you don't understand, but I'm the one that's at a loss. I have no idea what you're talking about." Why did she keep repeating that he was acting differently? He has always acted this way. There would be no benefit for him to act any other way. Yakumo had also said something similar to him earlier, but he had paid no mind to it. Light had just thought that he was trying to fool around with him, but after hearing Haruka he wasn't so sure.

Haruka slapped her hand on her thigh, surprising Light a bit. "I don't know what I'm saying. Just ignore me. It's pointless." Light walked toward her while she buried her face in her hands. She was trying to hide her embarrassed and flustered face, making her look even cuter. Light wanted to hug her again, but that would probably scare her. "Why do you say it's pointless? What's pointless?"

Taking a step backwards, Light stopped walking toward her. Her eyes were all watery and her cheeks were brushed with a soft color of pink. She was on the verge of tears, but why? Did his presence really bother her that much? What did he do to her to cause her such sense of insecurity?

She tried to keep her tears in, but whenever her mind thought about Yakumo, her eyes got even more watery. She really wished that he would be there with her. She wanted to run as far as she could from Light, but she couldn't move. She was afraid of what he would to her if she tried to do anything. Haruka wiped a tear that had escaped from her eyes as a sense of determination formed inside of her. She had to stop being so afraid. Before she had been involved in the Kira Case, she would never feel this type of nervousness or fear. She had to get of those emotions that were putting her down. Taking a deep breath, Haruka grabbed her necklace tightly and looked at Light. "It's nothing. I was just spitting out nonsense. My mind isn't thinking straight. That's all." Haruka held her breath as she said her next words. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Getting no response from Light, Haruka bowed her head down while she tried to force her body to relax. "Anyways, I think I should get going. I have to meet with Yakumo. I don't like to make him wait." Haruka said quietly. This was the only excuse she could think of to leave. "He doesn't like to wait around." Haruka looked up at him. For some reason, he had an angry look in his face, making Haruka a bit nervous. "I'll see you around, Yagami-san."

...

The moment she turned around, Haruka ran as fast as she could with her heart pounding almost straight out of her chest. It was true then. She had just witnessed Light's new self with her own eyes. She didn't want to think about him anymore. Should she tell Yakumo everything that he had just said to her? Haruka didn't want to because she feared that he would get mad at her. Then again, maybe he wouldn't. He didn't get mad at her when she had told him about the incident with the three men that had tried to kill her. He did get a bit annoyed when she had told him that Light had saved her, but that was normal. He was just worried about her because Light was Kira. Now, Light wasn't Kira so there was nothing for him to be afraid of.

Haruka stopped running after a couple of seconds. She leaned her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She was surprised when she saw a tear land on the ground. Why was she crying? It didn't make any sense. Light hadn't done anything to make her cry this way. Haruka tried to wipe her tears away but new ones replaced the old ones. Was it the fact that she almost considered Light as friend that made her cry? Did she even want to be Light's friend after everything that he had did to her? Haruka grabbed on to a near by light post as she placed her hand over her face. Why did she have to be so stupid? There was no way she would ever be friends with Light. He was murderer. Even if she did want to, she couldn't.

What was she suppose to do now? Yakumo had told her that he was going to meet her in her home. Haruka's tears flowed silently down her cheeks as she thought of her house. That was another problem. Her home was destroyed. She didn't have any where to go. Should she tell Yakumo about it? Even if she did, what could he do about it? Why did she have to be so helpless?

"Haruka?" A voice suddenly said from behind. Her body stiffen, looking up with her tear stricken face. It was Yakumo. He was standing right in front of her with his face full of surprise. One hand tried to reach out for her, but Haruka didn't move. She stayed still, one hand on the light post and other wiping her tears. There he was. The guy that she learned to love so much. "Haruka, are you okay? Why are you crying? What happened?" His voice sounded so worried. Haruka watched him while he slowly began to walk toward her. When he was only a couple of steps away from her, Yakumo leaned his head down a little. "Haruka?"

Suddenly, coming back to her senses, Haruka jumped in Yakumo's arms and hugged him tightly. She buried her head in her chest. A feeling of comfort developed inside her. Her heart relaxed a bit when she Yakumo hugged her back. If only she could stay that way forever. If only she could stay in Yakumo's arms forever and forget all about Light Yagami. Her life had become nothing but torment because of Light. Haruka sniffed her tears out, soaking Yakumo's white shirt with them. That's all she seemed to be doing lately. Sighing, Haruka wondered why she had become such a cry baby. She also wondered when she had become so dependent on Yakumo. Every time she got herself in a little scrape she would hope Yakumo would go rescue her. After a couple of seconds, she felt Yakumo's head lean on her head. Haruka could feel a blush forming on her face.

The warmth of his body was overpowering the chilliness of her body. The fear that had been inside her was slowly vanishing. It almost seemed that with Yakumo's presence alone, all her problems would just go away. They would go away from her mind, but not from reality. Haruka gripped on Yakumo's shirt from the back after feeling his hot breath hit her skin. "Yakumo-kun" She whispered through her sobs. "You were right. Everything you said was true."

Yakumo grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. He looked at her in the eyes, trying to relax her a bit. "Calm down." He stated. Despite her efforts, Haruka couldn't seem to calm herself down. Yakumo's voice just made her feel nervous to the point where she started trembling. Haruka took deep breaths as she looked away from Yakumo. Why did he have to look at her with such worried eyes? "What are you talking about?" Yakumo asked her. "Tell me. What happened?"

"It's all my fault." Haruka told him, pushing him away as she shook her head. Then she smiled at herself, looking at Yakumo. "Isn't it always my fault? I guess that isn't surprising, huh?" Haruka wiped her tears away as her heart started to pound loudly again. "I'm sorry, Yakumo-kun. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Yakumo sighed as he looked at her. There was definitely something wrong with her, but how would he ever know if she didn't tell him. She looked so fragile the way she was crying. She claimed that everything was her fault, but she was wrong. The reason that she was in the state was because he got her involved in the Kira Case. As soon as Gotou brought it, he should have kept her away from it, but he didn't. She was now tangled up along with him in the Kira Investigation. Yakumo thought that it would end just as fast as it came, but it didn't. "You're wrong, Haruka. I'm sorry I ever got you involved in this."

Haruka shook her head as she fixed her composure. "I don't blame you, Yakumo-kun. I'm here because I want to be here. I want to help you. I'm not going to let you go through this alone." Yakumo placed his hand on his forehead after hearing Haruka's words. She said them with such innocence. Her face expression quickly changed, getting a bit more serious, almost as if she had remembered something. "Yakumo-kun, what are we going to do now? The Death Note notebook that I had is gone. I have no idea where it is. I got home and I decided to check on it to find out that it's gone." Haruka looked away from him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Haruka." Yakumo told her, grabbing her hand. Haruka blushed as her face quickly turned to look down at Yakumo's hand grabbing hers. Her heart started to pound with rapid speed. Her eyes bashfully shifted toward him. "C'mon. Let's go eat somewhere." Haruka looked at him a bit surprised at his suggestion. Yakumo smirked after they started walking, hand in hand like a couple. "Somewhere we can relax and find a way out of this situation." Haruka nodded, staring at Yakumo's back that was now in front of her.

The fact of just being near him made Haruka very happy. Being under his protection was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. Who would have ever thought that they would have developed such a strong bond? She remembered the day that she first met Yakumo. Never in a million years did she ever imagine that she would end up falling for him. He had become so important to her and she was almost sure that she was also important to him. She knew that for fact. The appearance of Light Yagami in her life was starting to change everything, though. Doubts and confusion suddenly invaded her mind. Fear had now become a normal thing in her daily life. Now that Light wasn't Kira, she was actually thinking of being his friend. Even if she did think about being his friend, it would never happen. Besides, becoming friends with someone didn't just happen over night. It happens unexpectedly.

"Haruka?" Yakumo suddenly blurted out, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw that Yakumo was looking back at her. Haruka tried to hide her blush. "Is there any place in particular that you want to go?" They stopped in front of the the traffic light. The cars zoomed by as the waited for the walk signal to pop up.

Haruka placed her finger in her chin while she thought about it. She didn't really care where they went as long as she ate. If Yakumo was with her, then she would eat anywhere. Haruka smiled at her thoughts then turned to look at Yakumo. "Anywhere is fine with me." She replied. The cars stopped and shortly afterward, they began to cross the street. Of course, they weren't the only ones. They were accompanied by a whole bunch of people walking that street. Haruka looked around suspiciously, deep down hoping that Light wasn't around. After looking for a while, she realized that Light was no where to her relief. Haruka sighed as the stepped on to the sidewalk again. They continued to walk straight again.

"We're here." Yakumo said, letting go of Haruka's hand and placing it in his pocket. They stood in front of small cafe. It wasn't the fanciest thing in the world, but it looked comfortable enough to eat and talk. Yakumo walked toward the door and opened it. He held it opened for Haruka to walk in first. She smiled at him before before stepping inside, shortly followed by Yakumo.

Haruka stopped as she stood in front of the door. She looked around. It had rectangle tables with a couple of chairs on each side. There weren't many people around, only a few here and there. Yakumo walked passed Haruka over to a table that stood in the very back beside a very big glassy window. Haruka walked slowly behind Yakumo, feeling the stares of everyone that was around. She blushed when she saw Yakumo pulling out the chair for her. Smiling, Haruka sat down on the chair and placed her hands on her lap. Then, Yakumo sat down across from her. He placed his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand as he looked outside the window. Haruka bit her lip as she thought of what to say. She didn't want the awkward silence to appear.

After a couple of seconds, a waitress appeared in front of them. She was holding a small journal in one hand and a black pen in the other. She wearing plain clothes underneath her white apron. Haruka looked at her, but it seemed that she was only paying attention to Yakumo. She smiled at him as she flipped a few pages in her journal. "Hello! What would you like to eat?" She asks him in a giggly tone. Haruka crossed her hands and looked over at the window. They hadn't even had a chance to look at the menu which were lying on the far side of the table.

Yakumo shifted his eyes at the waitress. "Coffee. No sugar." He said seriously. The girl excitedly noted it down in her journal, then turned to Haruka. "And you?" She asked, but in a much less friendly tone. Haruka sighed after giving Yakumo a quick glance. She didn't have the money to afford anything at all. With her house as messed up as it is, Haruka couldn't afford to waste any money. "Well," Haruka started, looking at the waitress that was staring at Yakumo. "I'll want coffee, too, but put sugar on mine."

Sitting up straight, Yakumo looked at Haruka. "You're not hungry?" He asked her curiously. Haruka shook her head as the waitress left. Of course she was hungry, but she didn't have any money. If she told Yakumo that, then he would insist on buying her something. That was the least thing Haruka wanted. She already owed Yakumo so much. She didn't want to owe him money as well. Yakumo smirked, placing his hand over his forehead. "That's strange. You always seem to have an appetite."

"I do not." Haruka protested. "It's not my fault I get hungry all the time." Haruka let out a small laugh, but quickly silenced herself when she saw Yakumo's face get serious. That's right. They couldn't be fooling around when they were stuck in the most horrid situation. Haruka sighed, placing her hands on the table. What could they do though? "Yakumo-kun?" Haruka watched as Yakumo turned his attention to her. "So what's going to happen now? The Death Note that I had is gone. It could be anywhere." Haruka said quietly as she fiddled with fingers. "I can't help but be afraid, you know. I don't want anything to happen to you. I wonder what Light's true intentions are."

Yakumo pushed his hair back with his hand. "I don't know. I didn't expect it. I don't understand. It could be that Light is just pretending to have lost his memory of the Death Note." It couldn't be, though. How could he accomplish such a task? Why would he do something so time consuming? Previously, Light already knew his name and he probably already knew L's as well. What was stopping him from just killing everyone? What could possibly be holding back a monster like him? To make things worse, he couldn't see any spirits of dead concerning Kira. Before there were swarms of them all around Light, but now, they were gone. There weren't any around him. That's what got him thinking that he wasn't Kira anymore. As he thought about it, he had also come to the conclusion that Light had forgotten everything that had to do with the Death Note. When he had accused Light in their earlier conversation that he was Kira, Light's face expression never changed and he calmly denied it. "I don't know what to do."

Haruka gave him a reassuring smile, making Yakumo's heart skip a beat. He was also afraid of what Light would do next because of her safety. Yakumo didn't want Light anywhere near her. He had already tried to kill her once. He didn't want to risk her life in that manner ever again. Then, there was another thing that Yakumo worried about Haruka. He had started to suspect that maybe Light might have a thing for Haruka. Yakumo hoped his assumption was wrong, but if it was right, then he hoped Haruka would never find out about it. "Don't worry, Yakumo-kun." She told him. "We'll find a way out of this mess."

"Listen to me, Haruka." Yakumo told her quietly, putting his fist on the table. "Light might not be Kira anymore, but I still don't want you near him. He's dangerous, Kira or not." He had to get that out of his chest. If he didn't tell Haruka to keep away from him, then he probably wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep since that would be disturbing his conscience. "Haruka? Do you understand? I don't want you near him. It would be better if you keep your distance."

Haruka stared at him in silence. Why did he have to ask her that? Of all the things, why did he have to say that? He wasn't Kira anymore so there wasn't anything to worry about. He said so himself. That he didn't have any memory of the Death Note. If that was the case, then there would be nothing to worry about. He didn't seem dangerous anymore. Haruka looked down at the table, trying to hide her confused face from Yakumo. Light had hugged her with such sincerity that she had actually forgotten that he was Kira. His words kept circling through her mind. She had kept saying to herself that she would never leave Yakumo and she wouldn't, but Yakumo was being really unfair with Light. He should at least give him a second chance. "Why?"

Taken aback, Yakumo's full attention turned to Haruka. He was wondering if he had heard right. "Why what? I told you to stay away from Light. He can't be trusted, Haruka. There's nothing to think about." Yakumo told her as he leaned his body toward the table. He had expected a quick nod in agreement or smile from her indicating that she understood.

"Why? He isn't Kira anymore, right? There really is nothing to worry about. He's different now. You said so yourself. I think we should give him a chance." Haruka lifted her face to find herself staring at Yakumo's furious face. What had she said to cause him such anger? All she had said was the truth. Light wasn't Kira anymore. There was nothing to worry about. "Anyways, it would be better if we worked beside him to catch the new Kira. We need all the help we can get after all."

"Have you forgotten that he almost killed you!" Yakumo told her. He was having trouble controlling his anger. He didn't understand why Haruka was saying all that stuff. It didn't make sense. "How can you think about pairing up with him? Giving him a chance? Are you an idiot? This is probably all a trick to lure us in." Yakumo crossed his angrily, looking at the window. "You just don't understand. Just but out and let me do the thinking if you're going to say such things."

"You're the one that doesn't understand." Haruka exclaimed a bit loud, but not loud enough to get other people's attention. "He's different now. Light isn't Kira anymore." Haruka looked at window when she felt Yakumo give her a cold glare. He didn't believe her. He thought that she was just saying random stuff, but she wasn't. She had actually seen Light's nice side. They way he would be if the Death Note had never crossed his path. "He's kind, now. He actually seems to care about others. Yakumo-kun, why can't you see that? He changed. He really did change."

"And how the hell would you know?" Yakumo exclaimed angrily back, scaring Haruka a bit. This time people turned to look at them. After a few minutes of silence, they turned back to their business. "You haven't even seen him. I don't know why you're defending him. It's so stupid."

Haruka shook her head. "I did see him! He was outside my apartment and guess what?" Haruka told him in a mean tone. "He didn't try to kill me. He didn't hurt me at all. He didn't do anything against me. Instead he hugged me and asked me to be friends. I don't think that he would say or do such things if he was Kira. He would never tell me such things if he was Kira." Haruka took deep breaths as she gritted her teeth. Yakumo was looking at her with anger.

"What do you mean by that? He hugged you and you let him, knowing who he is and what he has done? Don't you understand that this a trap that he's setting on us! On you!" Yakumo told her. He didn't know what made him more angry; Haruka disagreeing with him or Light being so close to Haruka. He wasn't going to allow it. Haruka was falling for his trap to the point where she was taking his side. He had to do something before he lost her completely. "Haruka, why are you taking his side!"

"I'm not. I just," Haruka looked at him with watery eyes. "I'm sorry, but it just doesn't seem fair. Shouldn't we at least hear Light out? I mean he isn't Kira anymore. His memory of the Death Note is gone. He asked me so nicely to be his friend and everything." Yakumo slammed his fists on the table, startling a waitress that was walking by. Haruka looked down at the table, afraid to look at Yakumo. "Don't tell me you accepted! What in the world were you thinking?"

"Even if I had accepted, what would be the problem?" Haruka asked quietly. She didn't understand herself. Yakumo was completely right. Why was she insisting so much on Light Yagami? Why was she taking the side of person who had tried to kill her? Haruka shook her head. "When Light was Kira, he wasn't himself. He was being controlled by the Death Note."

Yakumo shook his head, giving Haruka a cold glare. The feeling called jealousy was starting to form inside him. "If you like him so much, why don't you go with him, then? If you want to be his friend, then go ahead. I'm not going to stop you." Haruka burst into tears, burring her face with her hands. She stood up and ran out the cafe. She couldn't take it anymore. She had reached her limit.

Yakumo watched her from inside the window as she stood outside crying. It hurt him to see her like that. He didn't know what to say to her though. It was obvious that she wasn't thinking straight. That had to be it. If Haruka ended up liking Light, then he wouldn't know what to do. Yakumo stood up from the table and walked out, ignoring the waitress who had finally arrived with their coffee.

There she stood with her hands on top of her face, crying her soul out. Yakumo got near her before calling out to her. "Haruka?"

Her body stiffen the moment she heard him say her name. Haruka took her hands away from her face and looked at him. He was standing right in front of her with his hands in his pockets looking at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. Haruka wiped her tears away and took a few steps toward him. "I'm sorry, Yakumo-kun." She stopped when she stood right in front of him. She wanted to hug him, but how could she when she had almost betrayed him. How could she hug him when she had been siding with Light? "I'm sorry, Yakumo-kun. Please forgive me." This whole situation was driving her crazy.

Without saying a single word, Yakumo leaned his face toward Haruka and kissed her gently on the lips.

_I don't want to lose you, Haruka._

* * *

.TBC...


	11. Unknown Presence

**Psychic Detective Yakumo **

**And Death Note **

**Crossover**

_Hey! Here is chapter 11! _

_I'm keeping my promise to update as soon as possible._

_Enough delay! Please read and enjoy! _

* * *

**Halfway Gone**

**Chapter 11 - Unknown Presence**

Haruka's face blushed madly as she felt Yakumo's lips touch hers. Her heart began to pound explicitly. Her mind shut out everything and focused on Yakumo, her first and only love. It ended just as fast as it came though. After only mere seconds of contact, Yakumo broke the kiss apart. To Haruka's disappoint, it hadn't last long at all. He had not even given her chance to respond. Haruka grabbed on her necklace while she looked down at the ground with a flustered face. Even though it was a small one, she was still happy that Yakumo had kissed her even if it was only to reassure her. He'd probably kissed to get her feelings straight. It had, in way. Her heart had already decided to stay by Yakumo from the very beginning.

"Yakumo-kun." Haruka smiled at him, her fingers touching her lips. She could still feel the sensation of Yakumo's lips. His aroma was trapped inside her, making her feel his warmth all over her body. Haruka shifted her eyes toward Yakumo. He was looking away from her, trying to avoid her gaze. Then she wondered if she was seeing a small blush on his face. It was unlikely. Yakumo would never blush.

What could she say? It was awkward enough that he had kissed her, but the silence that was forming around them was making the situation a lot worse. She felt so embarrassed that she didn't even know where to look. How would their relationship be from now and forward? Could it be possible that he liked her just as much as she did? Haruka cleared her throat, catching Yakumo's attention. She quickly turned away after she made eye contact. "Yakumo-kun," Haruka repeated quietly. She was only a few steps away from him. "Why did you do that?" She asked him bashfully.

Yakumo shook his head, placing his hand over his forehead. He turned to look at her while she tried to get rid of her blush. "I'm sorry." Yakumo told her. "I didn't mean to. It was out of impulse." He lied to her. It wasn't out of impulse. He did it on purpose because he liked her. It was the first time that he ever admitted such feelings to himself. He had come to realize them the moment Haruka started siding with Light. He had always felt something for her, but he never knew what it was. He thought it was friendship or maybe a sister bond. He was wrong, though. The urge to protect her was beyond his comprehension and the way that she was always present in his mind wasn't normal. Everything that he did, he would think of how it would affect her. The jealousy he would feel when Haruka was with another guy that wasn't him was not normal. After realizing all these things, Yakumo figured that he liked her. He wanted her to be with him and only him. Not with Light, with him.

He couldn't tell her, though. It wasn't the right time to tell her what he was feeling. She was already going through a lot of stuff. She didn't need any more stress added on. Besides, he wasn't even sure how she felt for him. It would be best if he just kept everything he was feeling to himself. If Detective Gotou knew that he was starting to feel something for the airhead then he would never hear the end of it. Also, his top priority was to capture Kira, not to plan out dates with Haruka. He had to concentrate on the Kira Case and on nothing else. Everything else could wait for a while.

He turned to look at Haruka. She was looking at him with a confused and sad face. "I understand, Yakumo-kun. You don't have to explain." Haruka erased her frown and smiled sweetly at Yakumo. That was all it was. A kiss out of impulse. A kiss to make her shut up. What had she expected? "So," Haruka stated looking down the street in the direction where the headquarters were at. "What are we going to do? Are going to head back to headquarters or what?" Haruka asked him, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Shaking his head, Yakumo placed his hands in his pockets."For one, I want you to stay away from Light Yagami. We don't know for sure if he's Death Note free or not." He peeked at Haruka's reaction and found her nodding slowly. "Anyways, there really is no point returning to headquarters considering it's already late." Yakumo paused as he sighed. "Tomorrow for sure, I'm going to tell L everything I know about Light." Haruka lifted her head in shock, her eyes wide with surprise. "It can't be helped." Yakumo continued. "Also, it's the perfect time to do so. If Light really isn't Kira, then he won't do anything against us even if we tell L about the Death Note."

"It makes sense, but," Haruka placed her finger on top of her lips. "How will L believe us? We have no proof. I lost the notebook remember." Yakumo huffed a sad sigh of realization and nodded at Haruka's words. "Anyways, how can we accuse Light when he isn't Kira anymore?" Yakumo rolled his eye annoyingly, making Haruka gulp with nervousness. He was still mad about what she had said before.

"Well, we have to start from somewhere." Yakumo told her in a bit of a cold tone. Haruka hugged herself with her arms as she felt a cold chill running through out her body. "Stop worrying about Light Yagami. There is no way he is going to go down without a fight. He might be a bit nice, but his true character is still within. Sooner or later, his charade is going to wear down." Yakumo was talking so seriously that it kind of scared her. "We'll be there when he makes a mistake."

He was right. No one is perfect including Light. Yakumo had just said that they would keep a close eye on Light until he makes a mistake. Yakumo was still as determined as ever to defeat Light. To Haruka, Light had already been defeated. When was Yakumo going to get straight in his head that Light wasn't Kira? While he's wasting his breath over Light, the new Kira was probably planning to make his or her move. A new Kira. That idea really scared her. They had defeated one Kira to probably find themselves facing another one. For all they knew, there could be a never ending chain of notebooks which meant there would be a never ending chain of Kiras. "So, we're not going to go back to headquarters? Am sure Gotou-san is probably waiting for you. Not to mention L." Haruka stated after scratching the back of her head.

Yakumo sighed as he shook his head slowly. "Listen, it would be better if we didn't go. Like I said, it's getting late. There's no point in going now." Yakumo took out his cellphone from his pocket and checked the time. "I'll call Gotou to tell him that we'll be there tomorrow." Yakumo was about to dial Gotou's number when he turned to look at Haruka. "You should go home and try to get some sleep. It's been a pretty rough day."

Home. She couldn't go home. Haruka shook her head shamefully as a small gasp escaped from her mouth. Her home had been turned upside down. Everything inside had been broken. Not only that, Haruka was also scared to go back. She didn't want to come face to face with the Shinigami again. When she remembered her encounter with the Shinigami, Haruka couldn't help but quiver. She wasn't almost positive that a Shinigami had done that to her home as they were looking for the Death Note. Haruka wondered if she should tell Yakumo about it. Haruka sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Even if she didn't want to, she had to tell Yakumo. He would help her. "I can't go home, Yakumo-kun."

"Why can't you?" Yakumo asked her, lifting an eyebrow. She looked at him with nervous eyes almost as if she was hiding something. Yakumo turned back to his cell phone. Instead of calling Gotou, he had decided to send him a quick text message. He just hoped that he didn't have his cell phone in silent. "How come you don't want to go home, Haruka?"

"Umm," Haruka began as her mind tried to process her next words. "Today, when I entered my home, I saw everything inside broken. Everything was a mess and scattered everywhere. My entire apartment is now in ruins." Haruka looked down at the ground as she spoke. She didn't want to see Yakumo's eyes that were probably feeling sorry for her. "Also, I'm scared to go back there. I don't want to be alone." Haruka felt a knot form in her throat when she saw Yakumo smiling.

Once again, he grabbed her hand, and gave it a tight squeeze. Haruka smiled at him and gripped on to his hand as well. Why was it that when he was with her she didn't feel scared? How could she ever think of betraying him? He had become her everything. She hoped that one day he would love her the way she loved him. Everyday she would get one step closer to his heart since friends probably didn't hold hands and much less kiss. "Is that all it was, then?" He asked her. Instead of replying, Haruka gave him a simple nod. "Do you have any idea who could have done that to your apartment?" He asked her after erasing his smile away.

Haruka shook her head and took a step closer to Yakumo. Whenever she was near him, she felt so protected. There was no way she would ever feel this way with Light. "I don't know who did it, but I'm guessing it was the Shinigami. I mean who else could have broken into my home without breaking the door down or something?" Haruka sighed after feeling Yakumo's cold glare on her. "By the way, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I guess I didn't want to bother you, but I ended up telling you anyways."

"Next time don't hesitate to tell me anything." Yakumo told her, letting go of her hand to Haruka's disappointment. He placed them in his pocket as he began to walk down the side walk. Startled a bit, Haruka quickly followed behind him. "Since you don't want to stay in your apartment, I guess you can stay with me for a bit."

Blushing, Haruka looked down at her feet as she walked behind Yakumo. It was really nice of Yakumo to offer her a place for her to sleep. She had been planning on asking him, but it was good to hear that he had invited her. It wouldn't be the first time she would sleep under the same roof with Yakumo though. She had slept with him when he had invited himself to her home. Then, he had caught a small fever that made her stay up all night to take care of him. She had not mind, though. Haruka looked up at the sky as she heard thunder from a distance. It was getting dark fast because of the clouds. The moon and stars were no where in sight. Sighing, Haruka shifted her eyes to Yakumo's back then they went up to his hair. It had been nice of him to invite her to sleep with him, but she wondered where they were going. As far as she knew, Yakumo didn't have an apartment. "Yakumo-kun?" She asked. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to my Uncle's Buddhist temple. We'll sleep there." Yakumo told her as he felt a stab in his heart. Even though his Uncle Isshin was gone, he would still go there and would let himself in. It was always empty since Nao had gone to live with Gotou. "I haven't been there in a while. It's a good place to be since Light won't be able to find you."

Haruka nodded. "Yeah. You're Uncle was a great man. I'm sure he's happy that you haven't abandoned temple." She smiled at him. She increased her step so that she was walking right next to him. "I'm kind of looking forward to it, you know." Haruka paused, her smile turning upside down. "It's the perfect place to hide from Light Yagami."

Yakumo noticed right away the sadness in her voice.

…

Light Yagami looked up at Misa's apartment building. In reality, he didn't know why he was there. There was nothing important he needed to do there. He hesitated to go inside. In fact he didn't even want to go inside. Why should he waste his time with someone as annoying as Misa? All she ever did was talk, talk, talk nonstop. In those moments, he felt like telling her to shut up or something, but he could never get himself to say anything. He wasn't the type of guy to scream or hit a girl. Whenever he was with Misa, he would try his best to control his nerves and keep himself calm. Sometimes his patience surprised him.

After thinking about it for a couple of seconds, Light sighed and turned back around. Instead of wasting his time here, he should get going home before the storm came passing through. A cold breeze hit face, making him pull on his coat. Then, he started wondering if he should go to headquarters instead of going home. He sighed as he pushed his hair off his face. He didn't have anywhere to go. If he went back to headquarters then he would have to put up with L. If he went home, he would have to put up with his mother.

Suddenly, Light heard his phone ringing. He stopped walking and stepped to the side beside a store. He searched for his phone in the pockets of his coat, but he couldn't find it. Then, he felt it in one of the pockets of his pants. Light pulled it out and checked who it was calling. The moment he realized it was Misa, he clicked the ignore button and placed it back in his pocket. He didn't want to talk to her or see her. His mind wasn't thinking straight at all.

He was not only tormented by the Kira Case; he was now also tormented by Haruka's words. She had said that he was acting differently, but in what way? She hardly even knew him. She had no right to be saying such things to him. It was only confusing him to such extent that he couldn't get it out of his mind. Then, there was the accusation he had received from Yakumo before he had bumped into Haruka. He had looked so sure of himself when he accused him of being Kira. L also thought the same thing about him. He didn't understand why people thought that he was Kira. What motives had he given them to think that way? He wanted to find Kira as much as they did. He waited for the day that he could capture Kira along with the others. When Kira finally gets captured, then the they will see that he was innocent. They'll see that he had nothing to do with it. He'll get the trust from everyone including that girl named Haruka Ozawa.

Light smirked to himself as he looked around. After placing his hands in his pockets, Light continued to walk again. His mind thinking about Haruka. He barely knew her and yet, she was stuck inside him. He didn't really what it was about her that he found so interesting. She was just like any other girl. Light shook his head at his own thoughts. He knew that wasn't true. Haruka was different from Misa that was one think for sure. Haruka was a lot cuter and she seemed more innocent. In the other hand, Misa was just annoying and she was pretty crazy.

Stopping in front of the traffic, Light rubbed both his hands together. It was getting really cold and his hands were the ones suffering. Could it be that he actually liked Haruka? It seemed so ridiculous since he had just formerly met her. Besides, there was no way she would ever like him back. It was clear that she liked Yakumo Saitou. By the way she was talking about him, Light quickly came to the conclusion that she liked him in some sort of way. He didn't stand chance. After checking that there were no cars coming, Light crossed the street in a normal pace.

His life was getting more complicated than he wanted. He remembered when he used to spend his days in school, bored and unwillingly. Everything was just to easy for him. There was nothing challenging or exciting about it. Something happened though that changed his life completely, but he didn't remember what. Something appeared in his life that changed his views about things, but what? Why couldn't he remember? Light shrugged it off and continued walking. If he couldn't remember then it was probably best forgotten.

Suddenly, Light realized that he was by himself. The people that were around him were gone. He stopped walking and looked around. The entire street seemed deserted. Light gulped loudly as he continued to walk slowly, one step at a time. Something wasn't right. Trying to remain calm, Light suddenly heard some foot steps behind him. He quickly spun around with his eyes peeled open. He shifted them in all directions. He couldn't see anything. "Who's there?" He asked, but of course he received no response. It was so dark that no matter how hard he looked Light couldn't see anything.

After a couple of seconds of standing still without movement, Light was about to turn around again when the light from the light posts turned on. He sighed as he shook his head. He was probably just imagining it. When Light turned around and continued to walk again, he heard the footsteps again, but this time they were loud and clear. It sounded more like tapping coming from a woman's heel. Light stopped walking and stood still. As soon as he stopped, the footsteps stopped as well. This was getting way to weird. Someone was following him. Who could it be? The one that was following him was obviously a women. Maybe L had sent someone to spy on him. That had to be it. "I know you're there," Light stated, turning around and looking down at the empty street. "Just show your face."

The moment he said that a tall slender women stepped from behind the light post. She walked under the light so that Light could see her clearly. She didn't look old and she had her light brown hair in a high pony tail. She had her hand on her hip, smirking at him with an evil look on her face. Light stared at her without fear in his eyes. In fact he even took a few steps toward her. The only thing that really disturbed him about her was the thin narrow shades she had over her eyes. "What do you want? Why are you following me?" Light asked her a bit annoyed and bothered.

The women laughed and began to walk closer to him. Light stared at her as she approached him. When she stood only a few steps away from him, she stopped and pulled out an electric shock gun. Light's body stiffen as he closed his eyes, but then she put it in her pocket. This women was either crazy or she was straight up weird. A big smirk appeared on her face. "Afraid of me?" She asked him, stepping closer.

Light remained still as she felt the women touch his chest. He wanted to push her away, but curiosity didn't let him. He had no idea who she was and yet, she was all on top of him. Having her this close though, Light realized that the hair from her pony tail was fake. He sighed, taking a step away from from her. He wasn't planning on getting himself killed. "Don't get your hopes up." Light replied, smirking back at her. "Now," Light grabbed her wrist tightly. "Are you going to tell me what your deal is with me or not?"

Instead of answering his question, the women pulled her hand from Light's grip. She was a lot stronger than he had imagined. Just when he thought that she was going to attack, Light gasped silently. To his surprised though, she lifted her arms to embrace him. She placed her cheek against his while her hands brushed Light's soft hair. Light didn't do anything against her since she seemed to know what she was doing. "Light Yagami," She whispered in his ear. "Even with your memory gone, you're just the same as ever."

"What do you mean by that?" Light asked her with a stern voice, but to his annoyance he only receive a chuckle. Lifting an eyebrow, Light looked at her. What was her deal? She had said that he had no memory, but memory of what? What had he forgotten? Considering what Haruka and Yakumo had said to him earlier, it probably had some connection to Kira "Tell me," Light said bluntly. "Does this have to do with Kira?"

The women smirked, placing her face even closer to him. Light tried pull his face away from her, but she pulled him closer. She tickled his face with her long slender finger. "You're as smart as ever." She placed her face on Light's neck. Light rolled his eyes and wondered what the women was planning on doing to him. She came here to disturb him that was one thing he knew for a fact. Since she had something about his lost memory, Light figured that she was probably connected to him in some sort of way. It was strange though, how he had never seen her before, and yet, her voice sounded familiar. "Do you doubt my intentions? Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" She asked him, looking up at him. "Would you chose me or would you chose Haruka Ozawa?"

Light pushed her to the ground, furrowing his eyebrows. "What does Haruka have to do with all of this?" Light grabbed her from the arm and pulled her up. "You better keep away from her. You look so twisted that you wouldn't hesitate twice to hurt others." Light pushed her down and was about to start walking away when he heard her laughing. She stood up and looked at Light with a creepy smirk.

"Your emotions for Haruka are strong." She said followed big a quick laugh. Light's hands turned to fists as he looked at her with disgust. She pushed her bangs away from her face. "They might even be stronger than Yakumo's."

Lightening of shock struck Light. This women. Who was she? Not only did she know Haruka, she also knew Yakumo too. Then, she knew what he was starting to feel for Haruka. How was that even possible though? He had barely admitted those feelings to himself. Light gritted his teeth as he stared at her angrily. First, she had said that he had lost his memory and now she was exclaiming that his emotions were stronger than Yakumo's. What was her problem? What would she gain from it? Light's mind went to Kira. Maybe this whole event had something to do with Kira, but in what way? There were too many questions that Light couldn't seem to find answers to. "Why are you here? What the hell do you want from me?"

"Don't worry, Light." She said to him. "I just came to check on you." Light was taken aback. She came to check on him? He didn't even know her. Light clenched his fists tightly as he watched her turn around. She stood still, though. She turned her head to look at him. "I'll be seeing you soon, Kira."

She started to run away, but Light called out to her. "Wait!" He hollered, his voice echoing through out the street. His heart was pounding loudly now. A women that he didn't even know had just called him Kira. Yakumo had also called him Kira. L thought he was Kira. Could it be that maybe he was? Light shook his head at his own silly thoughts. There was no way that could be. He had no power or ability to do such things. If he did, then he probably would try to do something similar to Kira's actions, though. The women stopped running and turned to look at him. "Who are you?" Light asked her curiously.

She smiled, pushing her purple shades back. "Miyuki. I'm Miyuki Nanase."

And with that, she left.

…

After finally reaching the last step, Haruka and Yakumo stood in front of the empty and dark Buddhist temple. Yakumo sighed, placing his hand over his forehead. Haruka suspected that all of the memories that he ever shared with his Uncle were coming back. Yakumo walked forward followed by a quiet Haruka.

There was nothing but silence all around them. They walked down the long path without uttering a single word. In fact, they had walked in silent the entire way. Suddenly, Yakumo stopped when he stood in front of the house where his Uncle would pray. The place where he had seen the spirit of his Uncle for the last time. Haruka looked at the ground as she remembered that day. That had been the first time that she had ever seen Yakumo cry. She placed her hand on his shoulder as way reassure him. Yakumo didn't say anything, but closed his eyes.

"Yakumo-kun." Haruka broke the long and awkward silence. She couldn't imagine the pain that he probably felt coming to his Uncle's temple. The thing that probably tormented him the most was the fact that his Uncle's death was caused by his own father. Yet, Yakumo didn't carry hatred in his heart. He learned to forgive. Then again, he had changed a lot from the first moment she had met him. Haruka remembered that Yakumo would always keep things to himself, and now he was a lot more open to not only Gotou, but to her. "You haven't been here in awhile." Haruka stated with a sorrowful tone in her voice. "I'm guessing you want to be by yourself."

"Over there." He said pointing to another compartment of the big temple. Haruka looked in that direction, but then turned back to Yakumo. "There's a futon. Go and get some sleep. I'll be fine." Haruka scratched the back of her head as she stared at the small little house. Yakumo sighed with annoyance, noticing Haruka's hesitation. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Are you always such an airhead?"

Haruka pouted and crossed her hands. "I'm not afraid. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Haruka said sarcasticly. She turned away from him and started walking to the building with big playful steps. Then she stopped. Without looking at him, Haruka said, "Good night, Yakumo-kun. Don't stay up too late." Then she continued to walk, leaving behind a smiling Yakumo. He sat down on one of the steps of the stairs as he watched her leave. It made him feel at ease to know that she was under his protection.

Sliding the door open, Haruka peeked inside carefully. It was really dark and she was having trouble seeing. She slid the door open as far as she could, letting in some the sky's light. It helped a little bit, but not a lot since the sky was dark and cloudy. She sighed, stepping inside. Sure enough, a few steps away from the door, a white futon laid on the floor. Haruka walked toward it and then kneeled next to it. She wondered who it belonged to. It probably belonged to Yakumo since he was probably the person who still came here. Haruka stood up again and began to search the room. Besides the futon the place was pretty much empty. To her relief though, she spotted a candle near the futon and to her luck some matches. She picked up the candle and the box of matches.

After turning on the candle, Haruka tossed the box of matches on the floor and slid the door closed. Then she sat down on the futon. She took of her shoes, placed the candle on the floor and stretched her arms high in the air. She was going to have trouble sleeping since she hadn't eaten any dinner. Haruka touched her stomach as she heard it grumble. How could she bother Yakumo with such things as food? "All well, " She said to herself, grabbing a thin blanket that was folded on top of the futon mattress. "I'll just wait until breakfast."

She unfolded the blanket, placing it on top of her. Since she still wasn't sleepy, Haruka pulled out her cell phone and was about to call her mother. She had to tell her that she wasn't going to live in that apartment anymore. Haruka sighed, placing her phone to her side. It was late and if she told her mother that, she would probably ask why. Haruka didn't feel in the mood to lie to her.

Haruka laid her head on the small pillow and looked up at the ceiling. She wondered if Yakumo was okay. He seemed more quiet than usual. He was probably thinking of the Kira Case. Haruka would have never thought that he would take the case so seriously. At first, she thought it was like any other case. She thought all they had do was expose Light and everything would be over. Everything turned out to be a lot harder than they had ever imagined. They had to do everything carefully, if they didn't, then they would end up dying. One wrong move could cost them their life. That was the reason Yakumo was trying so hard. He didn't want her or Gotou's life at risk. Haruka sighed, shifting her body to the side. He didn't realize that he was also putting his life at risk.

Suddenly, Haruka felt a cold chill through out a room. Her heart started pounding as she watched the candle turn off by itself. Her body stiffen. Her eyes widen with terror. Her breaths increased. She looked around carefully, waiting for something to pop out at her. She wrapped herself with the blanket, trying to force herself to think that she was just imagining. It was useless, though. Her senses kept telling her that there was unknown presence in the room.

Haruka sat up. She could feel her skin tickling with goosebumps. No matter how hard she tried to look though, there was nothing around. She couldn't see anything. Haruka was about to close her eyes when she heard a loud thump coming from the far side of the room. She quickly got up, gripping tightly on the blanket. "Who's there?" She cried out, taking a step back. "Please, leave me alone."

She kept walking back until her back reached the wall. She could easily just run out, but she was too scared. What if it was all just her imagination? In weird way, she hoped not, because if she was just imagining it, then that would mean that she was going crazy. Haruka covered her mouth with the blanket while the thumping noises continued. "Who's there?"

Then right in front of her, a piece of paper landed at her feet. Her heart nearly stopped. Her throat went dry, noticing the white sheet of paper on the floor. She hesitated to pick it up. What could it be? Haruka didn't want to be going through any more things. She was tired of all the stuff that would always happen to her. Haruka gulped, closing her eyes. She leaned down and picked up the piece of paper with her trembling hand. She placed it in front of her, but kept her eyes closed. She was afraid. She didn't know what it was and she didn't care. All she wanted was Yakumo. She needed him by her side. Haruka slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the paper, but then something caught her attention.

"Shinigami," Her lips quivered as her eyes stared at the horrid creature that stood in front of her. It couldn't be. Light wasn't Kira anymore, and yet, the shinigami still existed. It was standing right in front of her. Haruka gripped tightly on the piece of paper in her hand. She wasn't able to see it before. For all she knew, he could have been there the entire time. She saw him after she touched the piece paper which meant that the piece of paper was probably part of the Death Note. Haruka stared at the shinigami with frightful eyes. This one was different from the one she had encountered before. It was darker and it's face was scarier. "What do you want?" Haruka asked bravely. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

The Shinigami laughed, taking a step toward her. Haruka leaned as far as she could away from him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He bellowed, making Haruka gasp. "Light would kill me if I dare lay a finger on you." He laughed again, but the mention of Light caught Haruka's attention.

Trying to calm herself down, Haruka grabbed on her necklace along with the piece of paper in her hand. "Light Yagami." She whispered, but was quickly drowned out by the shinigami's laugh. "Does that mean that Light is still Kira? Was he just pretending to be good?" Haruka asked him. There was no doubt now. The shinigami in front of her was different from the one that she had met before. The one in front of her was male. The one she had encountered before had the voice of a female. Haruka looked at the Shinigami with worried eyes.

"Does that worry you?" The Shinigami asked. Haruka didn't bother to answer as she looked away. "Light isn't Kira anymore. The Death Note has been erased from his mind." Haruka looked at him as he spoke. The Death Note had been erased from his mind. How could that even be possible? Why was he telling her that? He was giving away the new Kira's cover. Did he come here just to tell her that? "There is a message for Yakumo on paper. Give it to him"

Haruka shifted her attention to paper that was clutched tightly in her hand. When she was about to ask the Shinigami something, Haruka noticed that it was gone. He had vanished. Taking a deep breath, she dropped herself to her knees. She placed the piece of paper in her lap and read it carefully. She was surprised to see that it only had two words on it.

_Haruka Ozaw-_

It was her name. Her last name though wasn't complete. It was missing a letter. Haruka dropped it in terror as tears began to form in her eyes. The piece of paper wasn't any ordinary paper, it was part of the Death Note. Her name was on a piece of the Death Note. She gasped, placing her hands on her mouth. If her last name would have been complete, then she would have died of a heart attack. If they would've finished her name, she would have died. Haruka rubbed her eyes as her body trembled. The only reason she didn't die was because the 'a' was missing from her last name. That was the only reason. Haruka buried her face in her hands.

"Haruka!" She heard someone holler. She looked toward the door to find herself staring at Yakumo. He was out of breath as leaned himself against the doorway. "Haruka, are you okay?"

How did he know that she was in trouble? How did he know that she was afraid. "Yakumo-kun?" Haruka looked down at the paper in her hands. This was suppose to be a message for Yakumo. Some message it was. Haruka was about to hide it from him when he walked over to her and sat next to her. Haruka blushed when she felt Yakumo touch her hand. "How did you know, Yakumo-kun? How did you know that I needed you?" She asked him after feeling a lot more relaxed.

"He came to me too." He replied. Then he pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. Feeling him embrace her made her heart pound with happiness. His head leaned against hers while her face laid peacefully on top of his chest. He grabbed the paper from her hands and looked at it. Then, he crumpled it up angrily. "They're just trying to torment you. Pay no attention." Haruka nodded, her eyes closing slightly. "Nothing is going to happen to you because you're with me."

The moment he said those words Haruka's entire body felt at ease. The only place she felt truly safe was in Yakumo's arms. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on top of him.

Yakumo held her in his arms. It was true that he was tired and sleepy, but he was going to protect the girl he held in his arms no matter what it took. He looked at the crumpled paper that stood beside him. Why couldn't they leave her alone? It was him that they were suppose to be after. Not her. Why did they have target her? She couldn't deal with all that on her own.

Yakumo watched Haruka as she her breaths lifted her up and down. She had fallen asleep. Yakumo smiled at the sight of her. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. To top things off, she looked so cute. Yakumo kissed her in the forehead and held her closer to him.

_Good night, Haruka._

* * *

TBC..


End file.
